N'oublie pas, Hermione
by lollipopxox
Summary: Quand Hermione est retrouvée complètement amnésique, les choses deviennent compliquées. Elle ne se souvient que d'une seule personne et le destin semble s'acharner de plus en plus sur le Trio d'Or et leur amis. Les secrets deviennent alors vite pesant...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Une jeune fille brune extrêmement jolie était endormie dans un lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ce qui gâchait un peu le paysage, c'était les bleues et les cicatrices un peu partout sur son corps que Mme Pomfresh s'efforçait de faire disparaître. Il restait une semaine avant la rentrée de ce qui aurait du être une septième année géniale pour celle-ci, mais évident le destin avait décidé de s'en mêler.

- Vous croyez qu'elle va s'en sortir, Albus? demanda Minerva McGonagall

- J'en suis certain, mais attendons un peu. Elle va se réveiller, dit le vieillard

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, la gryffondor répondant au nom d'Hermione Granger se réveilla, l'air épuisé.

- Miss Granger, comment allez-vous? demanda le directeur

Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que c'était à elle qu'on s'adressait.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle, un peu confuse.

- Albus Dumbledore, répondit-il simplement.

- Et… commença-t-elle.

Elle se redressa un peu dans son lit et observa autour.

- Qui suis-je?

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Je vous demanderais de rester courtois si vous avez des remarques à faire par rapport à mon histoire, et si vous ne l'aimez pas, vous pouvez trouver une façon aimable de le dire, non? Merci beaucoup d'avance. **

**Je n'aime pas les histoires qui se finissent mal, ni les histoires de désespoirs, je suis vraiment mauvaise pour faire des scènes de tortures, haines, problèmes, etc. C'est donc pour ça que je vous demanderais de m'excuser si tout parait prît à la légère. Trêve de bavardage et place à l'histoire! Je vous présente ma toute deuxième Draymione en ligne jusqu'à ce jour: **_**Remember Us Hermione**_** (Souviens-toi de nous Hermione)**

**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, mais tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (je préviens si exception). Je vous pris d'accepter mes excuses si ma fiction ressemble à la vôtre, car ce n'est voulut en aucune façon. **

**Bonne lecture**

**lollipopxox**

_.  
><em>


	2. Rencontre Troublante

**Chapitre 1: Rencontre Troublante**

Harry Potter marchait avec son meilleur ami Ron Weasley et sa petite amie Ginny Weasley jusqu'au château. Ils cherchaient Hermione depuis un bon moment déjà et apparemment personne non plus ne l'avait vu. Ce qui était étrange puisqu'elle avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef et qu'elle était impatiente de revenir pour exercer ses fonctions.

- Vous croyez qu'elle y est déjà? demanda Ginny.

- Où? répondit Ron.

- À Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Bonne question. Lui-même se questionnait sur ça. Où était Hermione? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'être absente à des événements comme leur septième année à Poudlard !

- Peut-être, dis-je avec une lueur d'espoir.

Au même moment, le nouvel homologue ultra déplaisant de leur meilleure amie passa à côté d'eux. Drago Malefoy. Riant à des blagues stupides avec tous ses amis stupides. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner le sujet de leur blague ; lui, comme toujours. Le grand Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort. Encore une année avec ces dégénérés là sur le dos. Heureusement, après cette année, il n'allait plus les revoir.

Si seulement j'avais pu savoir à quel point je me trompais en pensant m'en débarrasser...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En une semaine on m'avait appris beaucoup de chose.

D'abord, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis une sorcière, et je suis apparemment l'élève la plus intelligente de ma promotion, même de toute l'école. On m'avait aussi raconté à peu près tout sur ma vie, enfin, sur ma vie publique.

On m'avait parlé de Voldemort et que j'avais personnellement aidé à sa descente avec mes amis... Harry et Ron je crois. On m'avait aussi parlé d'une fille avec qui j'étais souvent, Ginny.

Je commençais ma dernière année à Poudlard, mais il y avait un gros problème. Je ne savais rien. J'avais tout oublié les années d'enseignement que j'avais reçu, c'était donc pour ça que depuis ce temps je passais beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, un endroit que j'appréciais particulièrement.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée, donc tous les élèves arrivaient. Je ne descendrai pas souper avec les autres, le professeur Dumbledore me l'avait demandé. Donc, je me dirigeais vers mes appartements de Préfet-en-Chef.

Au cours de mon séjour à l'école, on m'avait appris tous les règlements et je m'y habituais bien.

- Mlle Granger, vous devriez aller à vos appartements! me suggéra Mme Pince.

- D'accord, j'y cours tout de suite, répondis-je en sachant que les élèves arrivaient bientôt.**  
><strong>  
>Je remis mon livre en place et me dirigea vers mon appartement. Je ne me rappelais de rien. Rien de moi, rien de ma vie, rien de mes amis, rien de mes ennemis. J'étais perdue.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année! s'exclama Dumbledore en faisant taire l'assemblée.

La rumeur des conversations se tut et il reprit son monologue.

- Nous voilà donc rassasié et prêt à aller dormir, mais avant j'ai quelques choses de très important à vous dire, pour commencer M. Rusard, le concierge, voudrait que je vous rappel que...

Et il commença une longue description des règlements.

- J'ai tout d'abord l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette année, ce sont M. Drago Malefoy et Miss Hermione Granger qui occuperont le poste de préfet-en-chef. annonça le directeur

Les autres élèves applaudirent. Hermione n'était pas encore arrivée et ses amis commençaient à vraiment paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait? Où pouvait-elle bien être?

- Cependant, jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, M. Harry Potter sera lui aussi nommé Préfet-en-Chef pour seconder Miss Granger, parce qu'elle n'est présentement pas en état de prendre sa fonction à plein niveau, ajouta-t-il.

Plusieurs personnes étaient très intriguées par les dires de leur directeur adoré. Ginny était si inquiète qu'elle tapait du pied et jetait des coups d'œil un peu partout pour essayer de trouver des réponses à ses questions.

- Je vous demanderais aussi, de ne pas l'importuner.

Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient très inquiets. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione avait pour ne pas être en état d'exercer son rôle de Préfet-en-Chef ? Rôle qu'elle attendait avec impatiente depuis très longtemps...

- Il est temps d'aller dormir. Je demanderais à M. Malefoy, à M. Potter, à M. Weasley et à Miss Weasley de bien vouloir venir me rejoindre.

Tout le monde se leva dans un raclement de bancs et sortit dans les couloirs en parlant inlassablement d'Hermione Granger et de ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir et ses amis se précipitèrent sur Dumbledore pour le questionner, mais il ne voulut pas répondre à leurs questions. Il leur dit simplement de le suivre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione était confortablement installé sur son lit avec « L'Histoire de Poudlard », un livre passionnant. Elle se délectait toujours de la lecture qu'elle en faisait. C'était peut-être la vingtième fois qu'elle le lisait cette semaine, en plus des autres livres de la bibliothèque, mais elle l'aimait toujours autant. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

- Miss Granger? dit une voix familière.  
>- Professeur Dumbledore? questionna-t-elle.<br>- Descendez, j'ai quelques personnes à vous présenter, lui dit-il.

Elle referma son livre et descendit les escaliers en colimaçons et se retrouva devant une petite troupe. Une jeune rousse la regarda et dès qu'elle la vit, lui sauta dans les bras.

- Je me suis fait tellement de soucis pour toi! Nous n'arrivions plus à te trouver, on se demandait où tu étais passé et… commença-t-elle.  
>- Venez tous vous asseoir dans les fauteuils du salon je vous pris, la coupa Dumbledore.<p>

- Même moi ? demanda un blondinet avec arrogance.

- Même vous M. Malefoy, confirma le vieillard sur un ton bienveillant.

On s'installa tous confortablement, mais la présence de toutes ces personnes ici m'intriguait. Je ne savais absolument pas face à qui je me tenais, mais le pire, c'est que j'étais sûr que dans mon ancienne vie je les connaissais.

- Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va probablement vous faire un choc, mais écoutez moi jusqu'à la fin, dit le directeur.  
>- Entendu, répondit un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais.<br>- Quelques jours, Hermione a été retrouvé inconsciente au bord d'une forêt. Physiquement, elle était amochée, mais elle ne garde qu'une seule cicatrice de ce mauvais souvenir. Mentalement, c'est un peu plus délicat... Elle est amnésique, annonça celui-ci.  
>- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.<p>

Cette fois, même le certain « Malefoy » avait paru surpris.

- Elle ne se souvient plus de rien, pas même de vous, dit-il sur un ton grave.

À la pensée de mon amnésie, j'eus envie de pleurer. Ça me rendait vraiment dingue. Je ne me souvenais pas de 18 ans de ma vie bon sang! Tout ce temps, je ne pourrais jamais rattraper ça! Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par Dumbledore.

- Vous ne vous souvenez peut-être pas d'eux, mais essayez, me dit-il.

Je les fixai à tour de rôle. Tout d'abord la rouquine qui m'avait sauté dans les bras. Elle était très belle, mais elle ne me disait rien. Puis, un garçon aux cheveux noir de jais avec une cicatrice sur le front. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ça me disait quelque chose.

- La cicatrice, professeur, ce n'est pas celle dont vous me parliez? Est-ce Harry Potter?  
>- Quelle perspicacité Miss Granger! En effet, il s'agit bien de M. Potter.<p>

Ensuite, je regardai un rouquin ressemblant étrangement à la fille de tout à l'heure.

- Êtes-vous frère et sœur? leur demandais-je.  
>- Oui ! Au faites… Puisque tu ne te souviens pas… je m'appelle Ginny, et lui c'est Ronald, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ron, répondit la jeune fille.<p>

C'était donc mes trois mystérieux amis. Je regardai ensuite le dernier membre de la troupe. Le blondinet. Il était extrêmement séduisant. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et sa chemise ressortait de son pantalon. Hermione le connaissait, elle en était sûr. Même qu'elle connaissait son nom.

- Tu es Drago Malefoy.

Tout le monde avait les yeux qui leur sortaient des orbites. Surtout Drago lui-même. Hermione avait été diagnostiquée amnésique avec peu de chance de retrouver la mémoire, et évidemment, personne ne lui avait parlé de son pire ennemi. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle se souvienne de lui?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Mon premier chapitre complet :). Désolé si ça a traîné, mais j'ai encore de la difficulté avec le site. Juste pour prévenir, Harry et Ginny sortent ensemble et Drago et Hermione sont préfets-en-chef, donc ils ont un appartement commun.**

**.  
><strong>


	3. Nouveau départ

**Chapitre 2: Nouveau Départ**

Toujours abasourdi, les quatre jeunes observaient Hermione. Tout le monde était trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il semblait impossible qu'Hermione puisse ce souvenir d'une personne qu'elle a toujours méprisé alors qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas de ses meilleurs amis.

- Ça va te paraître étrange comme question, mais, est-ce que je peux te toucher? lui demanda-t-elle

Pendant un moment, Drago sembla vouloir refuser son offre avec mépris, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, trop bouche bée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle approcha donc de lui et mis sa main sur sa joue. Le blond tressailli à son contact si doux. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue avec son pouce tout en l'observant droit dans les jeux. Puis elle eu un flash. Ron, Harry et elle qui s'en allait furieusement vers Drago.

- Pourquoi je t'ai giflé en troisième année?

Harry réprima un éclat de rire.

- C'était très drôle ce jour là, ajouta Ron en réprimant un fou rire.  
>- La ferme Weasley, dit Drago en replongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la gryffondor.<br>- Je trouve ça étrange qu'elle ne se souvient pas de ses meilleurs amis, mais qu'elle se souvient de son pire ennemi! s'exclama Harry.  
>- On est ennemi? demanda Hermione sans quitter des yeux le serpentard.<p>

- Il t'insulte à chaque occasion depuis plus de sept ans et il adore te ridiculiser en public, dit Ron.  
>- J'ai changé Weasley, lança-t-il d'une voix distraite.<p>

- Et moi je suis Merlin! s'exclama Harry d'une voix méprisante.

Un gros silence s'installa dans la salle pendant qu'Hermione maintenait son contact visuel avec Drago. Celui-ci sentait les pulsions de son cœur s'accélérer et son souffle se faire plus rapide, mais il se ressaisit vite parce qu'il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant, et Hermione finit par le lâcher.

- Miss Granger, votre homologue est M. Malefoy, mais M. Potter sera temporairement Préfet-en-Chef avec vous pour vous aider dans votre démarche de réadaptation. On vous attend tous demain pour les cours! s'exclama le directeur. M. et Miss Weasley, je vous prierai de retourner à vos dortoirs dans la tour de Gryffondor, vous verrez Miss Granger demain matin.  
>- À demain Hermione! lui lança Ginny d'une voix timide qui ne lui était pas familière.<p>

Dumbledore et les deux Weasley sortirent de leur appartement et Hermione était toute excitée d'avoir de la compagnie pour une fois.

- Vous venez? Je vais vous montrer vos chambres!

Elle monta les escaliers avec eux et s'arrêta devant la porte de gauche.

- C'est ta chambre Drago. À ce que j'ai compris tu es à serpentard, donc ta chambre en a les couleurs. Toi Harry, tu partages ta chambre avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu retournes dans la tour de gryffondor!

Les garçons observèrent respectivement leur nouvelle chambre.

- Vos affaires sont déjà là, je vous laisse prendre vos marques, moi je vais lire!  
>- Pour changer! lança sarcastiquement Drago.<br>- J'aimais lire avant?  
>- Si tu aimais lire? Tu adorais! s'exclama Harry avec bonheur. Tu passais des journées entières à faire ça.<p>

Elle leur sourit avant d'aller au salon et de reprendre son livre de tout à l'heure. Elle continua sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue et qu'elle aille rejoindre Harry dans leur chambre. Elle passa une partie de la nuit à discuter avec lui. Il était très sympathique. Il était bien normal qu'il ait été un de ses meilleurs amis, elle s'entendait très bien avec lui. Elle sentait même un sentiment de protection fraternel de sa part. Puis, elle s'endormit tout doucement en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait demain.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avant Harry. Je pris mes affaires et partie dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Drago était déjà là et il se coiffait.

- Ah désolé! Tu as bientôt fini ?  
>- Tu entendras le temps qu'il faudra, lança-t-il avec mépris.<p>

Je fus d'abord surprise par son ton agressif. La veille, il m'avait semblé plutôt sympathique, mais il était vrai que nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de parler. Puis, je me souvins qu'on était censé être ennemi. Pourtant, je n'en avais aucune envie et mon intuition me poussait à faire la paix avec lui, même si une autre voix dans ma tête me disait qu'il pouvait être dangereux.

- C'est bon, j'attendrai alors...

Je refermai alors la porte et le laissai tranquille. Quand il sortit et que j'eu pris ma douche, je pris la direction de la Grande Salle où la plupart des personnes étaient déjà attablées. Tout le monde se retourna vers moi quand j'entrai. La rumeur des conversations s'arrêta et tout le monde me fixa. Je rougis et me dirigeai vers la table des Gryffondor. Je repérai Harry qui était déjà là, et m'assis à côté de lui.

- C'est très gênant, ne pus-je m'empêche de dire.**  
><strong>- Je ne te le fais pas dire, mais je suis habitué aussi, dit-il.  
>- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.<p>

Il m'adressa un sourire compatissant avant de reposer son regard sur son déjeuner.

- Salut Hermione ! lança Ginny joyeusement en arrivant.  
>- Bonjour Ginny! lui répondis-je sachant qu'elle était sympathique.<br>- Je sais que te ne te souviens pas de moi, mais moi je me souviens très bien de toi et je peux te dire que tu étais une amie formidable, alors je ne doute pas que tu le sois autant maintenant.  
>- Merci beaucoup, toi aussi tu as l'air sympa !<p>

C'est vrai que avec ces airs enjouées et décontractées elle semblait très amusante.

- Salut la compagnie! dit Ron en s'assoyant à côté de moi.

**- **Salut Ron, lancèrent les deux autres en chœur.

- Ça va 'Mione ? demanda le rouquin. Oh, excuse-moi, ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle 'Mione? Je veux dire... avant quand on était tes meilleurs amis on t'appelait tout le temps comme ça. Pas que tu ne sois plus ma meilleure amie mais...

Ginny lui mit un énorme coup de coude dans le ventre.

- Toi et ton tact désastreux empiffrez-vous avant de dire des conneries, dit-elle.  
>- C'est pas grave, je comprends que ça cause un choc, je dois dire quand me réveillant j'étais abasourdie... dis-je.<br>- Changeons de sujet, commença la rouquine pour mon plus grand bonheur. Bon alors, puisque c'est comme si tu étais nouvelle, tu veux bien me dire quel garçon tu trouves canon ici?  
>- Tu t'intéresses beaucoup au garçon ? lui demandais-je malicieusement.<p>

- Je m'intéresse uniquement à ton avis sur les garçons !  
>- Hey! Et moi? s'exclama Harry, faussement outré.<p>

- Bien sur que je m'intéresse à toi Harry, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement, Hermione, les garçons mignons à ton avis sont... ?

Je trouvai sa question un peu spontanée, mais je regardai quand même dans la Grande Salle et je croisai une paire de yeux bleus me fixant.

- Drago est pas mal.

Ron recracha tout son jus de citrouille sur Harry.

- Tu sais, normalement je me douche à l'eau et au savon, lui fit remarquer le survivant.  
>- Tu sais, normalement, moi, je n'attends pas ma meilleure amie dire que Malefoy est pas mal! répliqua Ron.<p>

Quand je les regardais, je venais à la conclusion que ce que je venais de dire les avait secoués. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon pouvait bien nous avoir fait pour qu'il soit tabou à ce point?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre deux en ligne. Sur le premier blog où j'ai publié ma fiction, déjà trois chapitres sont en ligne, donc j'essaie de faire ma mise en page le plus rapidement possible. Si vous êtes chanceux, vous aurez le troisième aujourd'hui.  
><strong>

**Vous ne l'aurez probablement pas remarqué, mais au début du chapitre Drago parle de ne pas craquer devant Hermione… qu'est-ce qu'il cache? Je sais qu'on ne l'a pas beaucoup vu jusqu'à présent, mais dans le prochain chapitre une partie de la narration lui est entièrement consacrée.**

**Vos impressions sur la chapitre? L'histoire se met tranquillement en route…**

.


	4. La promesse de Drago

**Chapitre 3: La promesse de Drago**

Narration Drago

Drago en était seulement à son premier jour de cours, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il avait _peur_. Il repensa à l'intrusion d'Hermione dans la salle de bain. Il avait faillit craquer, mais il ne devait pas! Il s'était promis et il avait aussi promis à Potter, et même si ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, il respectait toujours ses promesses.

- Malefoy? Tu as vu Hermione? lança Potter à travers la porte de ma chambre.

- Elle est déjà partie, lui répondis-je.

- Ah...

Un petit moment passa et j'entendis la poignée de la porte se tourner. Je me retournai alors et vis Potter sur le seuil de ma chambre.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Parfait…

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre.

- Tu sais que c'est pour son bien qu'on fait ça... ajouta-t-il. Ou plutôt que tu fais ça.

- C'est déjà assez difficile tu le sais bien, maintenant tu ne voudrais pas me laisser tranquille, Potter, au lieu de me torturer?

- C'est pour son bien n'oublie pas, Malefoy.

Il claqua la porte en sortant et Drago s'appuya sur sa commode. Honnêtement, il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait faire pour respecter sa parole cette fois.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Drago s'installa à la table des Serpentard et se mit à manger tranquillement. Il était dans ses songes, comme toujours. Ses amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés et il fut heureux d'apercevoir Blaise qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

- Salut Drago, ça va? dit-il en arrivant.

Son meilleur ami s'installa à côté de lui et l'observa d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Oui, ça va.

- Tu es sûr ? insista le métis en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, je suis sûr! s'impatienta-t-il.

Blaise ne posa pas trop de questions, mais il doutait de la réponse de Drago. Il le connaissait trop bien. Il dût alors attendre l'arrivée de Pansy pour trouver quoi dire.

- Dray... ne fais pas ça avec nous, commença la jeune fille.

- On sait… dit maladroitement Blaise. Je veux dire...

- Qu'elle me manque ? finit Drago à leur place.

Il eut un silence. Blaise et Pansy se regardaient du coin de l'œil. Les deux amis ne savaient vraiment pas quoi faire pour aider Drago, et pour cause. Pansy réagit la première pour changer les idées des autres.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer, mais je ne peux pas vous en parler en public, dit-elle en chuchotant.

Drago et Blaise s'arrêtèrent de manger et posèrent leur fourchette. Pansy de leur cachait _jamais_ rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ?

- Et toi aussi, ça va ? demanda le blond, soupçonneux.  
>- Parfaitement, dit nerveusement Pansy.<p>

Mais sa voix sonnait faux, alors Drago se promit de l'aider au lieu de tout le temps s'apitoyer sur son sort, peu importe ce qu'elle cachait.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hermione sortait tout juste de la Grande Salle avec Ginny quand elle se sentit soudain très mal. Au début, elle ne s'en soucia pas trop, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait c'était de pire en pire. Elle finit par s'arrêter, car la tête lui tournait trop.

- Hermione ? dit Ginny qui s'était soudainement arrêtée.

La voix de Ginny était brouillée, comme si elle était déconnectée.

- Ça va ? Hermione ?

Puis le trou noir...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Elle courait en riant au éclat dans une belle petite robe bleu ciel, un homme la suivait. Elle ne distinguait pas son visage, mais il avait l'air très heureux, même si il était trempé._

_- Hermione! Je vais t'avoir tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !_

_La jeune fille éclata de rire et courut pour échapper à son ami._

_- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me réveiller en sursaut ce matin ! dit-elle._

_- Me jeter dans le lac c'était pas un peu fort ? lança le jeune homme._

_- C'était surtout très drôle !_

_Elle continua de courir mais le garçon était plus rapide. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua à terre._

_- C'est qui le plus fort maintenant ?_

_- C'est toujours moi ! répondit Hermione en riant au éclat._

_Il se mit alors à la chatouiller._

_- Arrê... arrête ! S.t.p, s.t.p ! dit-elle sous la douce torture._

_Il arrête soudain et il y eut un moment de gêne. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et leurs visages étaient vraiment proches. Hermione sentit soudain sa conscience disparaître et elle oublia qui ils étaient. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus..._

Et c'est là qu'elle le reconnut.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Hermione ? Hermione ?

Elle reprit ses esprits et regarda autour d'elle.

- Ginny? dit-elle en reconnaissant la voix.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! lança la rouquine. Tu t'es évanoui!

- Vraiment? Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur

- Aucun soucis, tu vas bien maintenant?

- Oui, oui, je me sens bien

- Tu ne veux pas aller voir Madame Pomfresh?

- Non, je me sens bien

- D'accord. Viens, les cours vont commencés.

Hermione suivit son amie à travers les couloirs. Elle ne prit pas soin de lui révéler l'étrange rêve qu'elle venait de faire, ni la personne qui était impliqué dedans. Elle était déjà assez perturbée à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire. Après tout, Drago Malefoy était supposé être son pire ennemi, non? Elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser n'est-ce pas? C'était tout simplement interdit.

- Vous en avez mis du temps! s'exclama Harry en les voyant arriver.

- Désolé mon chéri, Hermione a eu un malaise, mais ce n'était rien, dit Ginny.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Ron.Sûr, sûr, sûr ?

Son comportement me sembla étrange. Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Il s'inquiétait pour rien!

- Bien sûr Ron, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondis-je.

Il parut soulager et il nous traîna dans la salle de classe.

- On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? leur demandais-je.

Ginny et moi nous assîmes côte-à-côte et Ron prit une place à côté de nous

- Potion, dit Harry.

- Génial! m'exclamais-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous de travers.

- Non. Ce n'est pas génial du tout, dit Ron.

- Pourquoi ?

- Principalement à cause des serpentard, commença Ginny.

- Logique, j'ai lu dans un bouquin que la maison Gryffondor et la maison Serpentard avaient des rivalités.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux en au ciel.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua la rouquine.

- Il y a aussi Rogue, dit Harry en accentuant bien le nom de la personne.

- Qui? lui demandais-je.

- 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, s'exclama une voix qui m'était étrangère.

Les protestations s'élevèrent dans la classe de la part des lions, mais les serpentard semblaient ravis.

- Allez protester auprès de M. Potter qui n'est pas encore assis. 10 autres points de moins pour impertinence, dit la personne que je supposais être le fameux Rogue.

Je sens que la journée va être longue...

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Je vous l'avais dit que je le posterais aujourd'hui ce fameux chapitre trois. Un beau passage avec la narration de Drago juste pour vous. Et naaah! Vous ne saurez pas quel est le fameux secret qu'Harry, Drago, Pansy et Blaise semblent cacher... enfin, pas toute de suite. Toujours aussi détestable ce Rogue, n'est-ce pas? Et le rêve d'Hermione? Prédiction du futur? Niark, niark, niark :). Je sais encore quelque chose que vous ne savez pas ! :D **

**.  
><strong>


	5. Rêver de l'avenir?

**Chapitre 4: Rêver de l'avenir?**

Narration Hermione

- Tu as vu la tête de Rogue quand Seamus a massacré sa potion? dit Hermione en riant.  
>- Je sais, c'était trop drôle! répondit Harry.<br>- Dépêche-toi, je n'aime pas traîner dans les couloirs la nuit, termina son amie.

Harry et Hermione se dépêchèrent de regagner leur appartement.

- Caput Draconis, fit Harry en s'adressant au tableau. _(NDA: J'avais pas d'idée xD)  
><em>  
>Le tableau pivotât tranquillement et on entra dans la Salle Commune.<p>

- Tu sais, c'était sympa aujourd'hui. Je comprends que vous aimez tous cette école, dis-je.

Je me tus quand je me rendis compte que Drago Malefoy était ici avec deux autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Il avait vraiment l'air crispé et il faisait les cents pas. Il s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent tous quand on arriva. Je me rappelai alors mon évanouissement de l'autre jour, ainsi que mon rêve, et ça me mit très mal à l'aise.

- Tu viens 'Mione ? On va monter en haut, fit Harry en voyant mon malaise.

Il lança un regard méprisant aux trois personnes et on gravit les escaliers. On entra dans notre chambre et Harry ferma la porte.

- C'était qui les deux autres personnes? lui demandais-je.

- Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson les deux enfoirés de meilleurs amis de Malefoy, cracha-t-il.  
>- Ils sont méchant eux aussi ?<p>

Harry hocha la tête. Décidément, cette année ne serait pas de tout repos.

- Je vais me changer, après on pourra parler, ok? Profite-en pour faire de même pendant que je serai dans la Salle de Bain.  
>- D'accord, dépêche toi, lui dis-je pendant qu'il sortait de la pièce.<strong><br>**  
>Je m'assis sur le lit et soupirai. Tout le monde était si gentil avec moi, excepté Drago bien sûr. En plus, je ne me rappelai de personne ! Ils se montraient tous attentionnés, compréhensifs et tout un tas d'autres trucs ! Je ne me rappelai même pas d'eux... Mes meilleurs amis... Une vague de tristesse me submergea et je ne pu empêcher une larme de couler sur ma joue avant que je l'essuie rageusement. J'entrepris de me changer en nuisette et Harry revint quelques temps après.<p>

- Tu dois avoir quelques question dans la tête, pose moi tout ce que tu veux savoir, dit-il après un moment de silence.

J'avais tellement de questions! Par où commencer?

- Ron est bizarre avec moi... Tu aurais une explication?

Harry m'observa longuement puis soupira.

- Ron est amoureux de toi depuis très longtemps, Hermione. Quand la guerre s'est terminée vous êtes même sorti ensemble. Sauf que ça n'a pas marché et vous avez rompu.  
>- C'est pour ça qu'il fait si attention à moi?<p>

Il hocha la tête. Tout s'éclairait dans ce cas. Le problème, c'est que maintenant je ne me souvenais plus de rien et que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Ronald. Espérons que ça ne lui fasse pas de mal.

- J'ai tellement de questions, Harry. Je ne crois pas que tu pourras me résumer ma vie en une nuit…

- Tu ne me poseras pas de question alors?  
>- Si, mais pas maintenant. Sauf que je voudrais quand même savoir pourquoi Malefoy et ses amis nous détestent et que c'est réciproque. J'aimerais aussi savoir pour ma famille… je dois bien en avoir une, non?<p>

Il se tourna les pouces pendant un moment puis il entreprit de tout me raconter.

- Quand on a connu Malefoy en première année, il était arrogant, prétentieux, égocentrique et un tas d'autres choses comme ça. Quand j'ai décidé de devenir ami avec Ron, un Traitre-à-Son-Sang, et avec toi, une née-moldu, il ne l'a pas accepté et m'a tout de suite détesté  
>- C'est une raison d'après toi ?<br>- Non, mais pour lui oui. On lui a appris à mépriser tout le monde qui ne venait pas d'une famille de sorcier. Depuis ce temps, on se déteste.  
>- Mais... Ça n'a pas l'air si sérieux que ça, non ?<br>- C'est beaucoup plus sérieux que tu ne le penses. Je me rappelle quand Malefoy te traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe... Tu ne sais pas combien de fois on t'a consolé à cause de lui 'Mione  
>- D'accord... Et pour ma famille?<p>

- Hermione… Je… Enfin, j'aurais aimé ne pas t'annoncer quelque chose comme ça. L'année dernière tu as jeté un sort à tes parents pour qu'il oublie qu'il avait une fille pour ne pas les mettre en danger. Et tu n'as pas réussis à l'annuler.

- Oh…

Il eut un moment de silence. Je ne me rappelais plus de mes parents… et eux non plus? Au moins, c'était clair dans ma tête.

- Merci Harry, il fallait vraiment que je sache  
>- On dort maintenant ?<br>- Ok, bonne nuit

On ferma la lumière et je me mis à réfléchir à tout ça. Il ne m'avait pas toute raconté les fois où on c'était confronté à Malefoy et ces amis, mais maintenant j'avais l'impression de comprendre beaucoup mieux pourquoi on était ennemi. La petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que le blondinet pouvait être dangereux avait raison finalement. Peut-être que c'était mal de sympathiser avec lui.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Drago

On s'assit tous les trois dans ma salle commune pour être plus tranquille pour parler

- Alors Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire? questionna Blaise.

Elle parut hésiter un moment mais elle se mit à parler

- Je crois que... Je suis amoureuse, nous avoua-t-elle difficilement.

Surprise totale. Honnêtement je m'attendais à pire que ça.

- Mais c'est merveilleux Pansy ! m'exclamais-je.

Elle ne paru pas aussi convaincu que moi.

- Pansy... tu nous caches quelque chose, dit Blaise en haussant les sourcils.

Elle se mordait la lèvre et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Décidément, cette affaire tournait mal.

- Qui est cette personne dont tu es tombé amoureuse Pansy? lui demandais-je.  
>- On promet qu'on ne te jugera pas, dit Blaise.<br>- Ça fait quelques mois que ça dure... Depuis la fin de la guerre à peu près... dit Pansy.  
>- Pansy, comment il s'appelle? fis-je plus insistant.<p>

- Au début, on a juste sympathisé et puis c'est allé plus loin, mais il avait une petite amie. Quand ils ont rompus alors j'ai...  
>- Pans'! C'est qui? s'exclama Blaise.<p>

Elle inspira profondément et nous regarda dans les yeux.

- Vous serez toujours mes meilleurs amis après ? nous demanda-t-elle.  
>- Bien sûr ! Ça serait débile sinon, lui répondis-je.<br>- C'est Ron Weasley, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Non... ça ne pouvait pas être... Si ?

- La belette? m'exclamais-je.

- Ce n'est pas une blague? dit Blaise, abasourdis.

Elle fit non de la tête de se mit à pleurer.

- Oh non, Pansy, ne pleure pas... dis-je en voyant les torrents de larmes.

Blaise s'assit à côté d'elle et la serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que vous êtes... ensemble ? demandais-je après un moment.  
>- Non. Quand j'ai commencé à être souvent avec Dray à cause de ses rendez-vous secrets, il a cru que je le trompais...<br>- Espèce d'enfoiré ! s'exclama Blaise avec rage.**  
><strong>- Ne lui faites pas mal !

- Attends, tu veux dire que si Weasley trompait sa petite amie alors… ceux deux-là… ? réfléchit Blaise à voix haute.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi infidèle, confirma Pansy.

S'en était trop je me levais et me mit à fait les cents pas quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

- Tu sais, c'était sympa aujourd'hui. Je comprends que vous aimez tous cette école, dit Hermione en entrant.**  
><strong>  
>Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer. Je me contentai de lancer un regard noir à Potter et de ne surtout pas regarder Hermione.<p>

- Tu viens 'Mione ? On va monter en haut, fit Potter en me lançant un regard noir.

Ils partirent en haut et on attendit qu'ils s'enferment dans leur chambre et qu'ils commencent à parler pour reprendre notre conversation. Je m'assis de l'autre côté de Pansy.

- Je... je comprends très bien ce que tu peux ressentir.. Je veux dire... commençais-je.  
>- Oh, Dray! s'exclama Pansy.<p>

Elle se remit à pleurer et me serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Je ne t'en aurais jamais voulu pour ça tu le sais bien, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.  
>- Moi non plus, Pans', tomber amoureux c'est normal, affirma mon meilleur ami.<p>

Elle s'essuya les yeux et nous fit un sourire auquel nous répondîmes.

- Vous restez dormir dans mon appart' ce soir ? leur demandais-je.  
>- D'accord! dit Pansy avec enthousiasme.<p>

- Je prends le divan vert! s'exclama Blaise.  
>- Tricheur! lança Pansy. Je ne veux pas être sur le divan de Gryffondor !<br>- Il fallait être plus rapide ma jolie! fit le métis avec un sourire faussement désolé.

Elle lui lança un coussin et il lui lança un en retour qui m'atterrit dessus. Je voulu lui en renvoyer un mais je frappa Pansy au passage. On commença donc une bataille et quand tout le monde fut fatigué je montai me coucher dans ma chambre en les laissant sur les divans. J'aimais profondément mes deux meilleurs amis même si je ne le montrais pas toujours.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Hermione.

Ça faisait presque un mois que l'école était commencée et on revenait tout juste d'un cours de métamorphose quand McGonagall m'informa que Rogue voulait me voir.

- D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te veut cet imbécile? dit Ron avec mépris.  
>- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! m'exclamais-je.<p>

Et le pire c'est que c'était vrai. J'étais sûr qu'il détestait les Gryffondor alors pourquoi me voir l'intéresserait-il ?

- Il doit sûrement vouloir te punir pour un rien, comme d'habitude, dit Ginny.  
>- Sûrement, confirmais-je vaguement.<p>

Mais je n'en étais pas convaincu. C'était quelque chose d'autre. On arriva devant son bureau de je me retourna vers mes amis.

- Je vous rejoins en Histoire de la magie ? leur demandais-je.  
>- D'accord, à plus tard, lança Ginny en traînant son frère et son meilleur ami jusqu'au prochain cours.<p>

Ils partirent en me lançant un regard compatissant. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je frappai à la porte. Il me dit d'entrer et je m'avançai dans la pièce.

- Asseyez-vous Miss Granger, dit Rogue d'une voix mystérieuse.**  
><strong>  
>Sa demande me surpris. Je parle avec Rogue, il n'est pas supposé être sympathique ! Je pris place sur la chaise en face de lui.<p>

- Je voulais savoir si votre réadaptation se passait bien, annonça-t-il.

Vraiment bizarre. Trop bizarre. Il m'avait fait venir juste pour ça ?

- Eum... oui, fis-je d'une voix douteuse.  
>- Bien, répondit le professeur de potion.<p>

Il se leva et contourna son bureau. Il était louche.

- Vous vous sentez bien, alors? continua-t-il.

Ok, là, il me faisait flipper.

- Monsieur, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir dans votre bureau ?

Il se retourna vers moi et m'observa un petit moment.

- Vous avez sûrement raison Miss Granger, vous feriez mieux d'aller à votre prochain cours  
>- Mais Monsieur...<br>- Dépêchez-vous

Je ne me fis pas prier et je sortis hors de son bureau et me rendit en courant vers la salle d'Histoire de la magie. C'était vraiment très bizarre! Rogue était encore plus fou que je ne le croyais. Le prof ne me remarqua même pas quand j'entrai dans sa classe et je pris la place à côté de Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? questionna-t-elle en chuchotant.  
>- Je t'explique plus tard, répondis-je à voix basse.<p>

Bien sûr, mon entrée en classe n'avait été manquée par personne sauf le professeur, et tout le monde me regardait à présent.

- Je déteste quand on me regarde comme ça  
>- Tu t'y feras<p>

Oui, je l'espérais du fond du cœur.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Je sortais de mon dernier cours de la journée: arithmancie. J'étais la seule de mes amis à suivre ce cours, donc c'était un peu déprimant même si j'aimais la matière. Mais une autre personne que moi le suivait: Malefoy. Il n'avait pas arrêté de me fixer que ça en devenait troublant. Je dois avouer que j'avais passé moi aussi une partie du cours à le fixer. Et il était très mignon. Je me mordis la lèvre parce que je ne devais pas penser ça. Tout à coup je fonçai dans quelqu'un.

- Fait attention Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha Malefoy avec haine.

Je relevais les yeux et je vis la personne dans qui j'avais foncé quelques secondes auparavant. Je détestais qu'on me traite de Sang-de-Bourbe. Je sais que j'étais sensée être habitué, mais c'était l'ancienne Hermione qui l'était et pour moi c'est tout nouveau. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et je préférais m'en aller avant qu'il dise autre chose. La seule chose que j'entendis après c'est son amie dire:

- Je crois que tu y es allé un peu fort cette fois, Dray

Puis ce fut le trou noir...

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_J'étais dans un manoir dans la chambre de mon hôte. Cette fois-ci, je voyais son visage et je pouvais affirmer que c'était Malefoy. On était serré l'un contre l'autre et il m'enlaçait d'un bras._

_- Dray?_  
><em>- Hum? fit le concerné.<em>  
><em>- J'ai peur de la réaction de mes amis si ils savent qu'on sortent ensemble<em>  
><em>- Mia tu sais bien que si ils sont vraiment tes amis, ils comprendront.<em>  
><em>- Oui, mais... Déjà que quand Harry l'a su il a été dans une rage folle ! Et si... ?<em>  
><em>- Aucun de tes amis ne te laissera tomber pour ça, Pansy et Blaise sont encore mes amis<em>  
><em>- Ouais...<em>  
><em>- Tu n'as pas à te faire du souci pour ça, termina-t-il.<em>

_Il m'embrassa tendrement comme pour me le confirmer._

_- Mais Ron ? ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter en me dégageant de son étreinte._

_Il grogna de mécontentement et me regarda dans les yeux._

_- Écoute Hermione, je ne suis pas particulièrement content que tu sortes avec lui et moi en même temps…_  
><em>- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?<em>  
><em>- Tu connais mon point vue là dessus<em>  
><em>- Ne rien lui dire et rompre avec lui ?<em>

_Il me regarda comme pour confirmer mes dires. Je soupirai._

_- C'est vrai que ça ne va pas très bien avec lui présentement..._  
><em>- Tu vois?<em>

_Il m'embrassa encore. Mon cœur explosa de bonheur. J'aimais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, dansant une sorte de ballet. Il m'attirait tellement ! Je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de l'avoir tout à moi, juste pour moi. C'était décidé, j'allais rompre avec Ron bientôt._

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Je me réveillai dans le couloir où je m'étais évanouie deux secondes plus tôt.

- Granger ? Tu as fini ta petite crise ? dit Zabini.

Ce rêve était vraiment très bizarre

- Eh, oh ! Il te parle ! s'exclama Parkinson.  
>- Oui, oui je vais bien, fis-je vaguement en me relevant.<p>

Je fis exprès de ne pas regarder Malefoy et je partis me réfugier dans ma salle commune. Je partis en courant dans ma chambre et je claquai la porte, encore essoufflée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ces conneries là? pensais-je tout haut.

Je m'étendis sur le lit et pensa. Ses flash ne pouvaient pas être réels non ? Je veux dire... Ça ne pouvait pas être un reflet de l'avenir... Je pensai encore à la sensation de bien-être qui m'avait envahie quand j'avais embrassé Malefoy dans ma vision. Je passai ma main sur mes lèvres. Non! C'était tout simplement impossible!

Toc, toc, toc.

- Ça va Hermione ? fit Ginny à travers la porte. Tout le monde est parti manger et ils m'ont demandés de venir voir si tu allais bien  
>- Oui, je vais bien, je passais juste déposer mes livres, mentis-je.<p>

Je sortis de ma chambre et pris la direction de la grande salle avec Ginny. Je pensais à tout ce qui m'était arrivée depuis mon réveil et je me disais que finalement, ça n'allait pas du tout.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Un chapitre assez long. Les plus perspicace auront même découverts plein de choses... Ron et Pansy? Réconciliation en vue? Et les rêves qu'Hermione continue de faire? Rogue et son comportement bizarre? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Ah oui, je tiens aussi à préciser que Ron et Ginny sont jumeaux, c'est pour ça qu'il suivent les cours dans les mêmes classes. **

Réponses aux reviews:_  
><em>

Aodren: Il faudra lire le reste de la fiction :) Merci pour ta review

AzaeliaArcamenel: Tu es perspicace! Mais pour les détails il faut lire la suite ;D Merci pour ta review

Inukiokami: Justement ça a être de plus en plus difficile pour Drago :P. Surtout qu'il vit avec Hermione :) Merci pour ta review

._  
><em>


	6. Préoccupation

**Chapitre 5: Préoccupation**

Narration Hermione

Je me réveillais en sursaut après un autre de ses rêves bizarres avec Malefoy. Cette fois par exemple, dans la vision on se disputait. Je n'arrêtais pas de dire: _« C'était comme une trahison! Et je ne te pardonnerais jamais! »._ J'entendais Malefoy dire: _« Je suis désolé! Hermione! Écoute-moi, je suis vraiment désolé! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! »._ Mais le pire, c'était quand j'étais partie en transplanant et que je l'avais entendu me crier qu'il m'aimait... Décidément, ces rêves devaient vraiment s'arrêter, ils me rendaient folle.

- Granger! Dépêche-toi les cours commencent dans 30 minutes! cria Drago à travers la porte.

QUOI? Je regardais mon réveille-matin et eut un haut-le-cœur. Les cours commençaient vraiment dans 30 minutes! Pourquoi Harry ne m'avait pas réveillé ? Je vais le tuer!

- Granger ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, j'arrive Malefoy.

Je pris tous mes trucs et me dirigea en courant vers la salle de bain. Je pris ma douche dans un temps record et me rendis compte que ma robe de sorcière était dans ma chambre. Je mis une serviette autour de moi et piqua un sprint vers ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et faillit foncer dans Malefoy qui voulait entrer dans la salle de bain.

- Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ?

- Bouge toi Granger, les cours c'est dans 10 minutes !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici alors ?

- J'ai oublié ma baguette dans la salle de bain, j'attendais que tu sortes, dit-il sur un ton pressé.

- Ah.

Je me rendis alors compte de notre proximité et de la tenue dans laquelle je me trouvais.

- Bon... euh... alors, bafouillais-je.

Il sembla m'observer quelques instants puis déglutir, mais il se reprit vite.

- Tu me laisses passer? fit mon homologue sur un ton énervé.

Son changement de ton me vexa. Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait pour l'amour du ciel ?

- Te gêne pas ! dis-je d'un ton méprisant.

Je le laissai passer et partie m'habiller dans ma chambre. Il était vraiment canon. Je me mordis la lèvre. C'était interdit de penser ça. Je ne pouvais pas. Mais pourtant... Oh! Merlin! Pourquoi il fallait que mon pire ennemi soit aussi beau? Pour éviter de penser à Malefoy, je me partis vers la salle de mon premier cours de la journée: Sortilège. J'arrivai à temps et je m'assis à côté de Ginny comme à mon habitude.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! s'exclama la rouquine.

- Désolé, mais quelqu'un ne m'a pas réveillé ce matin

Je pris la peine de regarder Harry avec des yeux voulant dire: tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Je croyais que tu allais te réveiller, s**'**excusa le survivant.

- Ce n'est pas une raison! J'ai faillit arriver en retard! Si Malefoy ne m'avait pas réveillé je...

- Quoi? Malefoy a pris la peine d'aller te réveiller? s'exclama Ron d'un ton surpris.

- Et à ton avis ça me dérange qu'il l'est fait ? Je serais arrivé en retard sinon!

- Et on sait tous qu'une Hermione en retard c'est la fin du monde, plaisanta Ginny.

Les garçons éclatèrent du rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même.

- Tu t'en sors bien pour une fois Harry Potter, mais la prochaine fois réveille-moi, lui dis-je d'un ton qui était sans appel.

- D'accord, promis, dit Harry.

Et c'est à ce moment que le professeur Flitwick entra dans la classe. Il commença son cours et on ne reparla pas de l'incident de ce matin. Cependant, je sentais que ses rêves devenaient trop pesant sur ma conscience. Je pensais même qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur moi. Quand même, je commençais à être attiré par Malefoy...

- Ginny, il faut que je te parle après le cours de Sortilège, chuchotais-je à ma meilleure amie.

- Est-ce que c'est grave? me demanda celle-ci.

Je réfléchis pendant quelques instants avant de lui donner ma réponse.

- Je ne sais pas

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Drago

- Je déteste avoir tous mes cours avec Gryffondor ! s'exclama Blaise.

- C'est vrai que c'est soulant à la fin, soupira Pansy.

- Je croyais que ce n'était pas si soulant que ça Pansy... Au moins tu peux admirer ton beau Ron-ron, plaisantais-je.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça! dit ma meilleure amie. Ça me rappelle quand il sortait avec Brown, dit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

Après le cours de Sortilège, on s'était rendu à la porte du cours de Potion qui devait avoir lieu sous peu. On était les seuls arrivés pour l'instant et c'était mieux comme ça.

- Je dois avouer que ce surnom là me donne des frissons, fit Blaise.

- Elle est vraiment débile cette fille là, commentais-je.

- Bon, changeons de sujet, fit Pansy, vous m'aiderez à bosser mon devoir d'Hi...

Elle s'interrompit parce qu'on attendait des voix venant du couloir adjacent. Je reconnu aussitôt l'une d'entre elle, parce que je partageais un dortoir avec celle-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione? dit une voix que je ne reconnue pas tout de suite.

- Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose, mais tu jures que tu ne diras rien aux garçons? dit mon homologue féminin.

- Parole de Ginny Weasley!

- Je fais des rêves bizarres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « bizarre » ? dit la rouquine sur un ton soupçonneux.

- Premièrement, c'est comme si ils étaient réels et deuxièmement, ce sont tous des rêves qui impliquent Malefoy.

Quand Blaise, Pansy et moi entendîmes mon nom on se tut pour de bon et on écouta la conversation.

- Et dans tes rêves, qu'est-ce qu'ils se passent? lui demanda la cadette des Weasley.

- Et bien au début on se faisait que se chamailler amicalement ou discuter, mais après il y a eu des rêves où on s'embrassait et pleins de trucs comme ça tu vois... Et dans le dernier que j'ai fais on se disputait et il me disait qu'il m'aimait. C'est flippant Gin' !

- Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être des reflets de l'avenir? Ça existe des vraies voyantes... Je veux dire, pas comme Trelawney.

- Je ne sais pas, j'en doute, soupira Hermione.

Il y eut un blanc entre les deux filles.

- C'est tellement... réaliste... J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque sur des choses comme ça mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Est-ce que je rêvais de choses comme ça avant mon... Oublie ? demanda la brunette.

- Je ne crois pas 'Mione, mais je vais t'aider dans tes recherches parce que moi aussi ça me fait flipper.

- Merci, dit Hermione.

On entendit soudain un vacarme qui venait du même coin où les deux filles se tenaient.

- Mince, les autres arrivent, on va en Potions? demanda Weasley.

- Allons-y! Et n'oublie pas: Pas un mot aux garçons

Elles passèrent le coin et on fit semblant de parler et de n'avoir absolument rien entendu, mais dès qu'elles recommencèrent à parler, mes deux meilleurs amis me regardèrent de façon bizarre.

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui faisais ces rêves! Et peut-être qu'elle a tout inventé

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ai inventé Dray... dit Pansy.

- On ferait peut-être mieux de faire des recherches là-dessus nous aussi, continua Blaise.

- Pourquoi ? C'est son problème pas le nôtre! leur répondis-je.

- Mais les rêves qu'elle fait sont portés sur toi! argumenta Pansy. Ça pourrait très bien devenir ton problème

- Je ne ferais pas de recherche! dis-je pour conclure la conversation.

La discutions prit fin avec l'arrivée du professeur Rogue, mais je savais que je n'avais pas fini d'en entendre parler. On assit à nos places habituelles et Hermione était assise comme à son habitude en diagonale de moi. Je la fixai et, soudain, je me mis à penser au fait qu'elle était vraiment très jolie...

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Harry

Ron et moi étions dans la Grande Salle en train de manger. L'avant-midi avait vraiment été épuisant puisque c'était l'année des Aspics. Ron ne s'empiffrait pas comme à son habitude. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Ron, ça va? lui demandais-je.

Il me regarda puis soupira.

- Je ne sais pas, dit mon meilleur ami.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est à propos d'Hermione.

Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait encore pour elle? Pourtant il voyait bien qu'elle se portait à merveille!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hermione?

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de la raison pour laquelle elle a perdu la mémoire?

En y pensant bien, c'est vrai que c'était étrange...

- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eut le temps d'y penser

- Ouais... Mais tu te rappelles de la conversation qu'elle a eut avec le professeur Rogue?

- Celle qui n'avait ni queue ni tête ?

Il hocha la tête et se mit à chuchoter pour que seul moi l'entende.

- Et si il en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il prétend?

Je mis quelques secondes à assimiler ce que Ron venait de dire.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de dire ça, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit impliquer là-dedans, dis-je en repensant à toutes nos accusations sur lui.

- Il n'est pas nécessairement impliqué, mais peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose. ajouta Ron.

- Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il tient un journal intime et qu'on pourrait aller fouiller dedans pour savoir si il sait des choses sur l'amnésie d'Hermione?

Il y eut un moment de silence où Ron me regardait intensément

- Il ne tient pas _**vraiment**_ un journal intime n'est-ce pas? fis-je sur un ton soupçonneux.

- J'ai fais quelques recherches et oui, il en a un... Même que je l'ai en quelques sortes volés

- Tu as fait quoi? m'exclamais-je. Et si tu te faisais prendre?

- Tu parles comme Hermione. De toutes façons il n'y a aucune chance, car je sais qu'il a changé de journal parce que celui que je possède est rempli.

- Tu es fou! Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

- Tu m'aurais soutenu dans mon opinion? demanda mon ami.

À bien y penser...

- Non

- Voilà! Je voulais vraiment savoir ce qui lui était arrivé

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit d'intéressant dans son journal?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis incapable de faire apparaître l'écriture, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide

- Et ça signifie... ?

- Ça signifie qu'Hermione sera ravie qu'on passe plus de temps à la bibliothèque que d'habitude...

Honnêtement, l'idée de passer tout mon temps libre dans une bibliothèque ne me réjouissait pas. Cependant, si c'était pour percer les plus sombres secrets de Rogue et pour aider Hermione, j'allais le faire

- Bon d'accord, on commence après le cours de Métamorphose.

On eut à peine le temps de se remettre de notre conversation que les filles arrivèrent. C'est vrai qu'Hermione ne se préoccupait pas beaucoup de son amnésie et c'était louche. La seule chose qui pouvait expliquer ça c'est qu'elle avait sûrement quelque chose d'autre derrière la tête... Mais quoi ?

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Au même moment, plus loin dans le château, deux hommes discutaient tranquillement.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est en sécurité ici ? dit Rogue.

- Sûr et certain, Severus, répondit Dumbledore.

- Vous avez dit la même chose pour Lily

- Et il se trouve que Voldemort, celui qui l'a tué, est détruit aujourd'hui

- Oui je le sais bien qu'ils avaient placé leur confiance en quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas ! Mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi pourquoi Hermione a perdu la mémoire

- Et vous comptez aller lui dire, Severus?

Il grogna de mécontentement et continua de faire les cents pas.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est la dernière chose que je ferais

- Parfait, parce que comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les mots peuvent à la fois infliger des blessures et les guérir _(NDA: Ça vous dit pas quelque chose ? :D)_

- Est-ce qu'un jour on lui dira la vérité?

- Un jour viendra, où vous devrez vous-mêmes le lui dire... Après tout, vous êtes quand même l'un des deux derniers membres de sa famille

Rogue essaya de méditer sur ses paroles, mais n'y arriva pas. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était retrouver Lily. Il pensait encore à elle même après tout ce temps. Ses yeux, son visage, tout !

- Pendant ce temps j'aimerais que vous trouviez un moyen de rapprocher M. Malefoy de Miss Granger.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Ça aussi, vous le savez tout autant que moi.

Bien sûr qu'il savait pourquoi il devrait le faire, mais ce ne serait pas de bon coeur qu'il le ferait.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

- Trouvez n'importe quel moyen, n'importe quelle excuse

Rogue sortit donc du bureau de Dumbledore avec un excellent moyen de faire ce que celui-ci lui avait demandé, et il se dit que tôt ou tard, le sacrifice de Lily lui rapporterait quelque chose.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre pourrait arriver en retard parce que je pars en camping. Alalalala... C'est qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment à Poudlard ? L'attirance de plus en plus grandissante d'Hermione pour Drago ? Les recherches que les deux filles vont commencer à faire? Le journal intime de Rogue ?Dumbledore et Rogue savent pourquoi Hermione est amnésique... étrange. Quel moyen Rogue emploiera-t-il pour faire se rapprocher Hermione & Drago? Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Rogue qui est l'un des deux derniers membres de la famille d'Hermione?**

Réponses aux reviews:

Famous Marion: C'est cool que tu aimes :) Merci pour ta review

H223: C'est vrai que je me suis inspirée de son résumé pour ma fiction, mais je voulais vraiment faire un autre genre d'histoire, même si j'adore la sienne. Merci pour ta review !

Tchoupie95: Eh oui, mais bien sûr, on sait tous que la curiosité impulsive des Gryffondor est bien connue ^^. Pour moi, il est assez clair que les lions vont essayer dans savoir plus au fur et à mesure qu'il y aura des mystères :). Merci pour ta review!

.


	7. Le problème du sang

**Chapitre 6: Le problème du sang  
><strong>

Narration Hermione

- Je le hais! Je le hais! Je les hais tous les deux!

Je reprenais ce discours que je tenais depuis la fin du cours de potion. Je n'avais pas cessé inlassablement de répéter les mêmes choses.

- 'Mione… C'est seulement un projet en potion, soupira Harry, découragé lui aussi.

- Seulement un projet en potion? m'exclamais-je. C'était quand Harry la dernière fois que Rogue t'a condamné à passer tous les soirs de la semaine pendant 2 semaines, enfermé avec Malefoy pour « seulement un projet de potion » ? continuais-je, verte de rage.

- Tu dois admettre que tu as de la chance! dit Ginny.

- De la chance? J'ai du mal à voir de la chance là-dedans!

- Ce que Ginny veut dire, reprit Ron, c'est qu'elle est coincée avec Zabini et que moi je suis avec Parkinson. Malefoy et toi partagez un appartement, vous n'aurez donc pas à vous consultez pour savoir où vous allez préparer votre amortencia!

Je me laissai tomber durement dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, encore vide à cette heure-là.

- C'est officiel. Je déteste Rogue, dis-je

- Bienvenue dans notre monde! s'exclama Harry, morose.

Ils soupirèrent tous et se laissèrent aller dans leur réflexion. Sans vouloir le dire, ils étaient tous assez frustré de ce devoir de potion. Au lieu d'utiliser leur temps libre pour chercher à la bibliothèque ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils allaient devoir perdre leur temps à préparer un filtre d'amour.

- Je dois avouer que cette fois Rogue y est allé un peu fort, dit la rouquine. Les potions qu'il nous fait faire sont en général très compliquées, mais l'amortencia, c'est encore plus haut que le niveau des Aspics! m'exclamais-je.

- Et si c'était seulement ça! continua Harry. La préparation de la potion demande à ce qu'on la continue à chaque soir comme nous le répète Hermione depuis tout à l'heure. Je suis coincé avec ce débile de Goyle, notre potion va être nulle!

Nouveau silence parmi l'assemblée. L'ambiance était un peu explosive. Depuis que le professeur Rogue (qu'ils haïssaient maintenant avec plus de haine qu'auparavant) leur avait donné l'ordre et faire un philtre d'amour en choisissant lui-même les binôme, ils éprouvaient tous de l'embarras à l'idée de commencer ce projet.

- Vous savez quoi? dit Ginny. On est mort.

- Voyons! m'exclamais-je. Je sais que ça va être l'enfer, mais on n'est pas encore enterré!

- Mais non ! reprit la rouquine d'un ton pressé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est tous en retard pour continuer notre potion avec notre binôme

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air effaré, prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et coururent vers leur lieu respectif de rendez-vous. La potion devait demeurée un projet secret pour chaque groupe, donc on oublie l'aide de ses amis (non dit: d'Hermione) pour récolter une note potable. Super. Et tout ce qu'ils se disaient en ce moment, c'était que Severus Rogue était le plus grand crétin de la terre.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hermione s'arrête au détour d'un couloir, essoufflée. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle avait dix minutes de retard, cinq minutes de plus ne changeraient rien n'est-ce pas? Elle se remit alors à marcher tranquillement

Ce devoir de potion nuirait aux recherches que Ginny et elle faisait sur ses rêves. Les virées dans la Réserve seraient maintenant réduites en grand nombre. En plus, même après une semaine complète de recherches, elles n'étaient arrivées à rien, appart au fait que ce phénomène n'était pas normal.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui l'inquiétait. Elle avait cessé de faire des rêves sur Malefoy. Maintenant, elles en faisaient sur Harry et Ron. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Ginny, mais elle savait que tôt au tard elle devrait le faire. Le rêve le plus récent avait été étrange. Elle avait rêvé être avec les deux garçons enfermés dans une tente en train de chercher inlassablement le moyen de détruire un certain objet.

En arrivant devant le tableau de la Salle Commune, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines

- Caput Draconis, marmonna-t-elle.

Si elle avait su, au moment où elle franchissait la porte, comment son affirmation était vraie…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Drago

Le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Hermione qui marchait en pensant tranquillement.

- Tu étais où bon sang ! s'écria-t-il en la voyant arriver.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Malefoy.

- Ça me regarde, quand tu arrives en retard alors qu'on est supposé travailler ensemble!

- J'étais avec mes amis! Content? dit-elle avec mépris.

- Non! Tu as quinze minutes de retard! Et si il te serait arrivé quelque chose, tu y penses?

Elle haussa un sourcil et me regarda d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Serais-tu en train de t'inquiéter pour moi ? demanda Hermione.

Il songea un instant qu'elle avait percé son secret, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Ce qu'il avait dit était tout simplement bizarre, il avait juste à se reprendre.

- M'inquiéter pour toi ? Je m'inquiète pour ma note en potion, oui ! m'exclamais-je.

Elle parut trouver ma réponse normale et m'envoya un regard noir auquel j'essayai de répondre avec le plus de conviction possible.

- Bon, on continue? dit-elle

- Ouais, ouais, marmonnais-je.

On se rassembla autour du chaudron posé sur le comptoir de notre appartement.

- On était rendu où? demandais-je.

- Au crin de licorne je crois, répondit mon homologue.

L'avantage de travailler avec Hermione, c'était que le travail passait avant toutes les choses qu'elle détestait chez moi. Si il y avait un devoir, elle s'efforçait de la faire de mieux possible même si je ne cessais de lui envoyer des piques. Cependant, elle se faisait toujours le plaisir de m'envoyer balader quand on finissait de travailler.

- Tu sais Granger, il faudrait tu apprennes à te coiffer, ta tête de Sang-de-Bourbe n'arrange pas les choses

Je savais que maintenant ces cheveux touffus n'avaient plus leur allure d'antan, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de parler ça. Cette fois par contre, je sus que j'étais allé trop loin, car elle explosa de colère alors qu'on travaillait encore sur notre potion

- Tu vas te taire, oui, Malefoy? Je suis vraiment fatiguée de d'entendre jacasser à longueur de journée! Blablabla, sang-de-bourbe, blablabla, miss-je-sais-tout, blablabla, cheveux désastreux! TU M'ÉNERVES! TU PASSES TES JOURNÉES À M'ÉNERVER ALORS QUE JE NE ME SOUVIENS MÊME PLUS POURQUOI ON SE DÉTESTE!

Ces joues étaient rougies par la colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. On aurait dit qu'elle était prête à me sauter à la gorge pour m'étrangler d'un moment à l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que tu aies envie de savoir pourquoi on se déteste! lançais-je d'un ton méprisant.

- Si il y avait un moyen de savoir, croit moi, je l'utiliserais! s'exclama-t-elle, toujours en colère.

Je réfléchis quelques instants et me dit que finalement, il y avait peut-être une solution.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi tu me détestes Granger?

- Plus que tout au monde!

Je partis alors dans ma chambre et prit alors le bocal posé sur ma commode. Ma pensine. Je savais que c'était l'unique moyen. Ça allait être tellement plus facile si elle me détestait. Je retournais dans le salon et lui fit signe de venir vers la petite table.

- Est-ce que c'est une pensine? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Je hochai la tête et prit ma baguette. Je la posai sur ma tempe et extrayais tous mes souvenirs se rapportant à Hermione avant la fin de la guerre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Vas-y. Plonge dans l'enfer, dis-je à la jeune fille.

Elle se pencha sur la pensine et entra dans mes souvenirs. J'estimais qu'il restait environ une heure avant qu'elle finisse de tout voir. Donc, je partis me prendre un livre. Une heure plus tard, comme je l'avais prédit, elle sortit de la pensine.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, lançais-je de ma voix traînante.

Mais Hermione ne semblait pas m'écouter. C'était comme si elle réfléchissait. Puis tout à coup son visage s'illumina.

- Merci, merci, merci mille fois, Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Son élan de félicité la rendit tellement heureuse qu'elle me sauta au cou. Je pris une bouffée d'air et sentis son parfum. Fruité. Explosif et doux à la fois. Les parfaits contraires en quelques sortent. Je frissonnais en sentant cette odeur délicieuse, mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de le remarquer, car elle sortait de la Salle Commune en courant.

- Bon… Au moins, la potion est terminée pour ce soir, dis-je pour oublier l'effet que son étreinte avait produite chez moi.

Hermione avait eut une réaction bizarre. Très bizarre. Et si elle pensait que je n'allais pas essayer de me renseigner elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration extérieure

Harry et Ron avaient réussis à partir le plus rapidement possible de leur préparation de potion. Ils étaient désormais dans la bibliothèque, cherchant avidement un moyen de faire apparaître l'écriture.

- Tu as quelque chose? lui demanda Ron à côté de lui.

- Non, répondit Harry.

Ça commençait à devenir long. Il finissait par croire que ce journal n'en était pas vraiment un.

- Ron, ça commence à devenir long et je…

- Chut ! s'exclama son meilleur ami.

- Ron, j'ai dit que…

- Tais-toi! Je crois que j'ai trouvé

Harry, intrigué par les dires de son ami, se pencha sur le livre que Ron lisait.

- Regarde ici! dit Ron. Il est écrit: « _Les journaux intimes de sorciers sont très rares et seuls quelques personnes en possède. Il est impossible pour tous les autres d'en entreprendre la lecture si ils ne possèdent pas le mot de passe du propriétaire. » _C'est ça la clé Harry! Un mot de passe!

- Vraiment? C'est très plausible…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'après toi, son mot de passe?

Ils se mirent en réflexion. Pourtant, la clé de l'énigme n'était pas très loin.

- Tu te rappelles quand Rogue nous a donné ses souvenirs pendant la bataille quand il a crut mourir?

Ron hocha la tête d'un signe positif.

- Il était évident qu'il aimait ma mère! Peut-être que le mot de passe est…

- Lily Evans! termina-t-il à ma place.

Un bruissement de feuille se fit entendre et on se regarda d'un même œil. J'ouvris lentement le journal, et vit que nos recherches avaient portés fruits.

- Ron! Regarde! m'exclamais-je.

On ouvrit le journal à la première page et on commença à lire. Au fil des confidences de Severus Rogue, des choses semblèrent s'éclaircir dans leur tête.

Mais ce que les garçons ne savaient pas, c'était qu'au même moment, Hermione annonçait à Ginny qu'elle avait également trouvé réponse à leurs questions. Grâce aux souvenirs de Malefoy, elle avait enfin pu conclure quelque chose. Ses rêves étaient des passages de son passé.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Comme plusieurs s'en doutait, les rêves d'Hermione sont bien des passages de son passé, mais va-t-elle se laisser convaincre facilement par sa propre théorie? Le fameux plan de Rogue: un projet de potion. Qu'est-il écrit dans son journal? Vous allez devoir entendre les chapitres suivants. Des prédictions pour la suite?**

**.**


	8. Le moment d'une nuit

**Chapitre 7: Le moment d'une nuit**

Narration Hermione

Assise sur le divan de son appartement, Hermione était en train de penser profondément. Elle fixait depuis plus de trente minutes son homologue qui faisait son devoir sur le fauteuil voisin. Dans sa tête, un combat c'était engagé depuis quelques temps.

_« Tu l'as vu toi-même, tes rêves sont des passages de ton passé »_

« Mais Malefoy me hait depuis toujours! Nous ne pouvons pas être sortis ensemble, encore moins s'être aimés réciproquement »

_« Harry et Ron ont eux-même confirmé que vous aviez vécu en réprouvés l'année dernière dans une tente en essayant de détruire les Horcruxes comme tu l'as vu dans un rêve »_

« C'est ridicule, mes amis seraient au courant si je serais sortis avec Malefoy »

_« Bien sûr que non! Ils le détestaient! Tu ne leur aurais jamais dit! »_

Éprouvée par son combat intérieur, elle lança son livre contre le mur, plus en colère contre elle-même qu'autre chose. Malefoy fit un bond considérable son le fauteuil et la fixa d'un air mauvais.

- Granger, si tu fais une crise de folie, fait la loin de moi.

- Désolé Malefoy si ta précieuse petite personne est dérangée, je m'en voudrais éternellement, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre ne prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Décidément, je ne pouvais vraiment pas croire qu'il m'avait aimé un jour avec le comportement qu'il avait avec moi. Quand est-ce que je vais avoir des vraies réponses à mes questions ? Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas réellement parlé Malefoy et moi. Depuis qu'il m'avait montré ces souvenirs, ma haine avait doublée… Mais une part de moi continuait à être attiré par lui à cause de mes foutues visions. Parce que, même si je ne le voulais pas, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ses caresses et de ses mots doux restait gravée dans ma mémoire.

- Granger ! Sors de là ! cria le blond à travers la porte.

- Hors de question, Malefoy.

Je me dirigea vers mon lit, et me laissai glisser par terre. Ma situation devenait de plus en plus compliquée, entre mes devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef, mes quelques moments avec mes amis, les cours, Malefoy qui continuait de m'insulter, mon amnésie mystérieuse et mes rêves débiles, je ne savais vraiment plus où j'en étais.

- Granger ! s'exclama Malefoy, en colère. On a une ronde dans quelques minutes!

- J'en ai rien à faire ! lui répliquais-je d'une voix baignée de larmes.

Mes barrières décidèrent de tomber à ce moment. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter de pleurer. Je pensais à mes parents qui étaient amnésiques et qui ne se rappelleraient plus jamais de moi, à ma vie que j'avais complètement oubliée et à mes amis qui faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour me consoler. Je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et cacha mon visage baigné de larme. Mes sanglots se faisaient plus violent et je n'avais qu'une envie: disparaître.

- Granger ? entendis-je à peine venant de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je ne prêtais aucune attention à Malefoy. À quoi bon? Ce fut une erreur de ma part. Il déverrouilla ma porte grâce à l'Alomora et ouvrit la porte. Je ne le voyais pas, mais je le sentais se rapprocher de moi. Il se pencha en face de moi et me regarda pleurer.

- Hermione ? Ça va ?

Je relevais la tête. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais prononcer mon prénom –sans compter dans mes rêves- et je trouvais qu'il sonnait très bien venant de lui, surtout avec le ton inquiet qu'il avait employé. Je l'observais un moment puis mes sanglots redoublèrent. Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'accrochais désespérément à lui.

- Ça va aller… je suis là… l'entendis-je me murmurer.

Une de ses mains me tenait par la taille en le collant contre lui alors que l'autre me caressait dans le dos pour apaiser mes souffrances. Combien de temps sommes-nous resté ainsi? Deux minutes? Cinq minutes? Quinze minutes? Aucune idée, mais la nuit était tombée quand mes pleurs s'arrêtèrent définitivement. Il se décolla alors de moi et me regarda, inquiet.

- Tu es capable de te lever ? Il faut aller dormir… dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Bien sûr… dis-je d'une voix enrouée à force d'avoir pleuré.

Je me levai, mais retombai instantanément par terre.

- Je vais te mettre sur ton lit d'accord ?

Il me souleva alors, une main dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux, et me posa doucement sur mon lit. J'étais tellement sonnée à ce moment là que je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'il m'avait déshabillé et qu'il m'avait mit une nuisette. Ensuite, il mit la couverture sur moi et s'assit à mes côtés.

- Tu vas dormir, d'accord ? Je dois aller faire la ronde…

Il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant: il me donna un baiser sur le front et s'apprêta à sortir de ma chambre.

- Drago, réussis-je à prononcer.

Il se retourna vivement vers moi quand je l'appelais.

- Drago, reste avec moi, lui demandais-je d'une voix suppliante.

Il sembla hésiter, mais il se résigna et il vint me rejoindre dans mon lit. Il se glissa sous les couverture, hésitant, et se retourna vers moi. Ensuite, comme si c'était normal, je me colla sur lui, posa mes mains sur son torse et enfoui ma tête dans son cou. Il passa ses bras autour de moi pour resserrer l'étreinte et se détendit alors que le sommeil nous emportait.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

- Merci pour tout, Drago… réussis-je à prononcer avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Ron

Harry et moi échangions des regards pesant comme à notre habitude depuis quelques jours en prenant notre petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Les révélations dans le journal de Rogue m'avaient troublées. Enfin, plus que Harry en tout cas. Lui, il ne semblait pas en faire un drame. Ginny nous regardaient d'un œil soupçonneux, mais sa patiente avait des limites.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez les garçons? Vous êtes bizarre depuis l'autre soir! s'exclama-t-elle.

On se consulta du regard, se demandant si on devait lui dire ou pas. Elle était ma sœur, la petite amie de Harry, ainsi que la meilleure amie d'Hermione. Elle devait savoir.

- Ginny… commençais-je. Ce n'est pas facile à dire

- Ce n'est pas sorcier! Vous me cachez quelque chose!

- On va te le dire, dit Harry. Mais il faut que tu promettes de nous croire.

- Je promets Harry ! Mais je veux savoir ce que vous avez, continua ma sœur.

Je soupirai et le regardai.

- On pense que Hermione et Malefoy sont sortis ensembles pendant l'été, dis-je d'une traite.

- Oh… dit-elle.

Mais ce n'était pas un « Oh » supris. Elle devint mal à l'aise et se mit à se tortiller sur le banc.

- Ginny ? fit Harry en haussant un sourcil. Il semblerait qu'on ne soit pas les seuls à cacher quelque chose.

- Je… commença la rouquine. Je le savais déjà en quelques sortes

Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

- Pardon? dit Harry.

- Je le savais déjà, répéta Ginny. J'avais promis de ne pas vous le dire, mais Hermione faisait des drôles de rêves depuis le début de l'année. Le plupart portant sur une certaine relation avec Drago et on a découvert que c'était des espèces de flash du passé.

On se regarda tous avec un regard lourd.

- Mais ce sont-ils vraiment fréquentés? questionna Harry.

- À toi de nous le dire, répondit Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? m'empressais-je d'ajouter.

- Il semblerait que Harry soit au courant depuis le début. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Ce n'est pas la question, répliqua le survivant.

- Tu es vraiment au courant depuis le début ? m'exclamais-je.

- Je… Oui. Oui, j'étais au courant, se résigna celui-ci.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel je sentis ma colère augmenter.

- Tu étais au courant depuis le début ? criais-je malgré moi.

La rumeur des conversations s'interrompit et tout le monde commença à nous regarder. Mais peu importait, je voulais juste laisser exploser la colère accumulée au cours des derniers jours.

- Tu ne nous a rien dit! fis-je, toujours en hurlant. Je suis sûr que tu approuvais ce sale petit mangemort!

- Ron, je… commença Harry.

**-** Non, Harry! le coupais-je en continuant sur ma lancée. Il n'y a pas de raisonnement logique à ça! Je suis un de ses meilleurs amis, Ginny aussi, et il y a seulement _toi_ qui était au courant?

- Ron, je ne veux pas…

- Arrête! Je ne veux pas t'entendre!

- Et tu l'aurais pris comment Ron? Tu vois ta réaction présentement? Complétement démesurée!

Le silence était complet dans la Grande Salle et on voyait les professeurs prêts à intervenir à tout moment. À l'autre bout de la salle, à la table de Serpentard, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour venir les voir.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire au lieu de hurler? chuchota Zabini.

- Oui, vous allez tout dévoilé à propos de Dray! compléta Pansy.

- Parfait, la sale petite fouine aura ce qu'elle a mérité! m'exclamais-je.

- Ron! Calme-toi! s'exclama la meilleure amie de Malefoy.

Elle essaya de me prendre le bras pour me résonner, mais je me dégageai immédiatement.

- Ne me touche pas, espèce de petite traîtresse! m'exclamais-je avant de sortir hors de la Grande Salle.

- Ron ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Va le résonner, lui dit Zabini.

Elle se mit à courir pour le rejoindre et tout le monde reprit leur conversation, en parlant maintenant de la drôle de scène qui venait de se produire pendant que Harry s'assoyait à nouveau pour se calmer. En tout cas, il est certain que des centaines de rumeurs allaient se propager à partir de ce moment.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Hermione

Ce matin, en me levant, je m'étais retrouvé seule dans mon lit. Drago était encore dans notre appartement, mais on évitait tous les deux de se parler. Honnêtement, le croiser n'aurait pas été si grave que ça, même si en pensant à hier soir je m'empourprai automatiquement. Cependant, le fait était que Drago me fuyait, j'en étais sûr. Il allait, malgré tout, devoir coopérer avec moi pour le cours de Potion qui était commencé depuis quelques minutes.

- Est-ce que tu comptes m'aider pour notre potion? lui demandais-je alors qu'il m'ignorait encore.

Pour tout réponse, il prit les instructions et fit l'étape suivante avant de me laisser à nouveau faire le travail.

- Merci Drago pour l'aide que tu me donnes, c'est charmant de voir à quel point tu te soucies de ta note en potion, grommelais-je malgré moi.

Il fit semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu, mais je sus qu'il m'avait très bien écouté. Depuis la scène qu'Harry et Ron avaient fait ce matin, et dont le survivant avait été prié de me raconter tous les détails, les rumeurs allaient bon train.

- Drago Malefoy, tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton derrière et m'aider pour notre projet _commun_. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais la définition du mot commun c'est: _« Qui se fait à plusieurs personnes, en association ». _Pour l'instant j'ai l'impression de le faire seul, tu ne trouves pas ?

- C'est bon, je vais t'aider, mais arrête de me faire la moral, ok ? Tu n'es pas le centre du monde! s'exclama-t-il.

- Moi? Le centre du monde? Tu rigoles j'espère Malefoy! répliquais-je.

- Tiens, ce n'est plus Drago maintenant?

- Je t'appellerais comme je veux, _Malefoy_, fis-je en accentuant bien son nom.

Il grommela, mais entreprit tout de même de m'aider pour l'amortencia. En parlant de rumeurs: certaines étaient très proches de la vérité. Enfin, si ma théorie selon laquelle je suis sortie avec Malefoy pendant l'été était vraie. Plusieurs avaient en effet réussis à en déduire que, selon ce qu'avait dit Ron, le « sale petit mangemort » était Drago et que la meilleure amie à Ron et Ginny c'était moi. Depuis ce temps, les ragots allaient et venaient. J'avais même entendu quelqu'un raconter que j'étais en fait la fille de Voldemort et que j'allais m'enfuir avec Drago pour aller créer une armée de sombrals!

- Passe moi la queue de rat, dit Drago.

Je lui donnai, toujours dans ses pensées, et me mit à regarder autour. Les binômes de Potion étaient un fiasco total. Harry était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Il devait répéter les même choses à Goyle un million de fois avant qu'il en comprenne la moitié! Ginny et Zabini semblait bien s'entendre, ce qui me surprit. J'avais entendu dire que celui-ci était plutôt difficile à vivre. Par contre, quand je regardai du côté de Ron, je remarquai l'absence de Parkinson.

- Hey, Drago, elle est où ton amie Parkinson?

- Sais pas… dit-il en grommelant.

- Tu le sais très bien, au contraire, remarquais-je.

- Pas le droit d'en parler, réussit-il à dire.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est passée? m'exclamais-je.

Il semblait vraiment faire preuve de patience à mon égard, mais je savais qu'il n'aimait pas que je lui pose autant de questions.

- Écoute, commença-t-il, je veux bien collaborer avec toi pour notre projet en potion, mais pour ce qui est de mes amis tu n'as rien à dire, ok? lança-t-il sur un ton colérique.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as un talent inné pour avoir rapport avec des sujets houleux!

- Un talent inné? Ce n'est pas moi qui fait des foutus rêves stupides! répliqua-t-il.

C'était comme si j'avais reçu une douche froide. Comment pouvait-il être au courant? J'en avais parlé à Ginny, qui elle l'avait dit à Harry et Ron. Personne d'autre n'était au courant. Ce n'était pas normal!

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? m'exclamais-je, surprise.

- Rien, répondit-il précipitamment.

- Répète pour voir? le menaçais-je.

- Tu as du mal entendre! Je n'ai rien dit.

- J'ai très bien entendu, comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant? COMMENT? criais-je malgré moi.

C'était bien ma chance de faire une crise de colère contre Drago en plein milieu du cours de Potion, surtout quand on connaît le professeur Rogue.

- Miss Granger, puisque vous semblez avoir tant de chose à dire à M. Malefoy, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à venir tous les deux à une retenue ce soir, je crois… dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Mais, monsieur, commença Drago.

- Pas de « mais », M. Malefoy. Sept heures, tous les deux, dans mon bureau, finit le professeur d'un ton sans appel.

Il s'éloigna des deux élèves qui se regardaient maintenant avec un regard noir.

- Bravo, en plus de devoir passer une heure avec toi à cause de la potion, je vais aussi devoir t'endurer pendant la retenue de Rogue! dis-je.

- C'est de ta faute je te signale Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! Si tu n'avais pas commencé à hurler… commença le blond.

- C'est entièrement de ta faute si je hurlais!

- Miss Granger, M. Malefoy, mon cours n'est pas un salon de thé! s'exclama Rogue avec colère.

On continua de faire la potion sans s'adresser la parole. Les moments que nous avions passés ensemble hier me semblaient bien loin. Sa façon de me « protéger » aussi. J'avais été naïve de croire que ça représentait quelque chose. Pourtant, ce côté de moi qui continuait, encore et encore, à apprécier Drago était toujours là.

Et de son côté, Severus Rogue jubilait d'avoir trouvé un nouveau moyen de faire passer à Hermione et Drago encore plus de temps ensemble.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Drago qui craque et console Hermione ? Hermione et Drago qui passe la nuit ensemble? Cliché, je sais, mais... J'aime les clichés ;). La colère de Ron? La disparition de Pansy? Et la fameuse retenue de Rogue… :)**

Réponses aux reviews**  
><strong>

_AzaeliaArcamenel: Ta théorie est intéressante et pour savoir si tu as raison il faudra suivre l'histoire. :) C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas voir le reste de ta review qui semble avoir été coupée en plein milieu. En tout cas, c'est très gentil d'avoir reviewer :D_

_Oohfemmeluxieuse: Je pense que tu as trouvé réponse à ta théorie dans la chapitre précédent ^^. Plusieurs aussi pensaient comme toi, ça veut dire que je devrais apprendre à être plus subtile ;D. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Elvenia: Je dois avouer que ta review m'a laissé perplexe, mais que c'était un excellent commentaire. :) Est-ce que c'est à cause de Drago qui montre ses souvenirs à Hermione que tu dis ça ou parce qu'elle lui a sauté au coup? Si c'était la première option, je dois dire que tu avais entièrement raison. Sa tentative qui avait pour but que se faire haïr aux yeux d'Hermione a plutôt été infructueuse puisqu'elle sait maintenant que ses rêves étaient des passages de son passé. Merci pour ta review ! :D_

**.**


	9. Confusion

**Chapitre 8: Confusion**

Salle commune de Serpentard, juste avant le souper (Drago)

Ce n'est pas possible! Même quand je m'efforce de faire de ma vie quelque chose qui soit tranquille, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour venir gâcher ça. L'accusé pour le moment est: le professeur Rogue. Non, mais quel con irait me coller en retenue avec Hermione? Pfff! Il manquerait plus qu'il ait un tragique accident l'empêchant de faire notre retenue… Ben quoi? On est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas! Assis dans la Salle commune de Serpentard avec Blaise, on discutait tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'on voit Pansy franchir le seuil du tableau.

- Hey! Tu étais passée où? s'exclama Blaise.

Mais il ne s'inquiéta pas que notre amie ne réponde pas après avoir vu son visage. Apparemment, son absence au cours de Potion était justifiée puisqu'on voyait encore les traces de larmes sur son visage.

- Pan's ? demandais-je.

Elle se détourna de nous et partie s'enfermer dans le dortoir des filles.

- Si elle ne voulait pas être embêtée, elle a réussi, dit mon ami. On ne peut pas aller dans le dortoir des filles…

Méditant sur les raisons de son état je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarter Blaise et moi du problème. On ne pouvait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal depuis qu'on l'avait vu ce matin. En fait, je ne l'avais même pas vu. Blaise m'avait seulement raconté qu'elle était partie parler avec…

- Weasley! m'exclamais-je avec rage.

- Quoi, Weasley? fit Blaise.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que la dernière fois que tu l'avais vu c'était avant qu'elle aille lui parler?

- Oh, putain! Je crois que je vais aller lui défoncer sa tronche au rouquin! dit-il en se levant.

**- **Attends ! m'exclamais-je. On avait promis à Pansy de ne pas lui faire de mal

Il se rassit de mauvaise grâce et je crus l'entendre marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à: « défoncer la tête… promesse stupide… ».

Et pour l'instant, je ne pouvais que donner raison à mon meilleur ami. Les promesses, c'était stupide.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Retour quelques heures en arrière, toilettes de Mimi Geignarde (Pansy)

Me regardant dans le miroir, je pus voir mes yeux embrouillés de larmes. Je me laissai glisser contre le mur, sanglotant toujours aussi désespérément, en repensant à ma conversation avec Ron.

_Flash-Back_

Les mots des Ron m'avaient blessée. Il remettait toujours cette histoire avec Drago sur le tapis alors que je ne l'avais même pas trompé avec lui. Avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs… Je continuai à courir derrière lui pour qu'il s'arrête enfin et m'écoute.

- Ron! RON! m'écriais-je.

Il s'arrêta enfin, la rage déformant son visage et me cracha durement au visage un:

- Quoi ?

- Ron, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour compromettre le secret de Drago et d'… commençais-je.

- Ah oui, hein? dit-il d'une voix méprisante. Toujours ton petit Dragounet?

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi et tu le sais très bien! C'est toi que j'aime! m'exclamais-je.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue, quand tu trouvais des prétextes pour te retrouver avec lui

- Ce n'est pas parce que je te trompais que je faisais ça! C'était pour Dray, il avait besoin d'aide! dis-je d'une voix suppliante.

Il parut se contenir un instant, prit une profonde inspiration et me regarda droit dans les yeux, bizarrement calme.

- Écoute-moi bien, Pansy, commença-t-il. Nous deux, c'est fini. Tu as trahi ma confiance et tu m'as trompé. Arrête de vouloir te trouver des excuses bidon. J'ai trompé Hermione pour être avec toi, j'ai rompu avec elle pour être avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant ce temps là? Mademoiselle fleuretait avec Malefoy! Crois-moi, je suis désolé d'être tombé amoureux de toi. Tu n'es qu'une ordure au final, cracha Ron.

Il partit sans un mot de plus s'enfermer dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor, me laissant dans le couloir, en larme. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes les plus proches, et versai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Peu m'importait de manquer mes cours. Les mots de Ron continuaient de tourner dans ma tête.

À quelques pas de là, une personne cachée dans l'ombre avait suivi toute la conversation et s'empressa de retrouver sa meilleure amie pour tout lui raconter. Foi de Ginny Weasley, elle trouverait le fin fond de toutes ces histoires.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Relevant la tête, je m'aperçus que quelqu'un était entré dans les toilettes.

- Parkinson? demanda Hermione.

- Ah… C'est toi… dis-je simplement.

On se regarda pendant quelques secondes et elle mit sans sac à terre pour y chercher quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'avança vers moi et me tendit un mouchoir.

- Merci

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit-elle doucement.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

- Tu veux en parler? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'étais pas censée être une de tes pires ennemies? fis-je, peu convaincante.

- Peut-être. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu n'as pas l'air d'être celle que tout le monde croit.

Je me mis à la dévisager quelques secondes.

- Tu devrais aller en cours. Il te reste dix minutes, lui suggérais-je.

- Tu ne viens pas?

- Ce n'est que DCFM, je rattraperais mon retard…

- Peu importe qui est la personne qui t'a fait ça, tu devrais oublier ce qui s'est passé

- Oublier c'est difficile quand c'est quelqu'un qui nous est cher…

- Moi j'ai oublié toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères et je continue de vivre

Il y eut un silence pesant dans la salle avant qu'Hermione ne prenne son sac et sorte de la pièce. Soupirant, je sentis les larmes coulées à nouveau sur mes joues et je décidai de ne pas aller en cours du tout. Juste pour une journée. Pour oublier.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Retour au présent, Grande Salle (Blaise)

Il y a quelques semaines, j'avais donné un nom à la superbe troupe que nous formions. Vous vous direz: « Quelle troupe? ». C'est simple: Drago, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, Weasley, Potter et moi. Je vous entends déjà vous dire: « Tu racontes n'importe quoi! », mais pourtant c'est bien vrai. La troupe du bonheur. Quel bonheur en effet! En fait, on était pas des amis, loin de là, mais des secrets nous reliaient tous entre nous. Des secrets, juste des secrets. La plupart d'entre eux n'étaient même pas encore sur le point d'être découverts. Comme le mien.

- Tu vas bien, Blaise? demanda Drago à mes côtés. Tu sembles songeur.

- Oui, tout va bien, répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire.

Ma réponse parut le convaincre, car il recommença à manger. En fait, ça n'allait pas si bien que ça. Je commençais à… Je commençais à avoir… à avoir… Raaah et puis zut ! J'avais le béguin pour la copine de Potter, content? Juste un béguin. Depuis qu'on faisait ce devoir de Potion, on avait sympathisé et je commençais à l'apprécier. Beaucoup trop même. Pas moyen d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Elle a déjà un copain.

Pansy décida enfin de se montrer dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à nos côtés sans un mot. On était tous les trois perdus dans nos pensées, dans nos secrets.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Tour de Gryffondor, dortoir des garçons (Harry)

- Récapitulons, Ron a volé le journal de Rogue, vous avez décidé de le lire, vous avez trouvé le mot de passe et ensuite vous avez découvert par l'intermédiaire de celui-ci qu'Hermione était sortie avec Malefoy? dit Ginny.

- Comme on te l'a dit l'autre fois, on avait découvert qu'ils sortaient ensembles, mais on ne t'a jamais dit comment. Enfin, moi je l'ai découvert puisque Harry le savait déjà, précisa Ron. Sauf qu'on voulait te faire part de la raison pour laquelle on le savait… c'est-à-dire le journal intime de Rogue

Ginny s'assit sur mon lit, complètement stupéfaite.

- Je sais, c'est surprenant, commentais-je.

Elle commença alors à sourire et fut prit d'un fou rire infatigable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Ron. Parce que pour ma part je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout que 'Mione soit sortie avec la fouine

- Mais non! dit Ginny entre deux rires. Roque a un journal intime! C'est n'importe quoi, il est vraiment cinglé ce mec là!

Puis elle continua de rire toute seule et je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en pensant qu'il était effectivement le genre de personne qui n'a _pas_ de journal.

- Il y a aussi pleins de choses bizarres dans son journal, affirmais-je. Plusieurs passages nous ont beaucoup intrigués Ron et moi. Nous voulions t'en faire part parce que c'était vraiment… disons étrange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « étrange » ? demanda la rouquine qui avait cessée de rire.

**- **Dans son journal on dirait qu'il tient beaucoup à 'Mione, dit Ron. Qu'il veut la protéger et pleins de trucs comme ça. Ça nous a fait un peu peur on doit dire parce que il ne cesse jamais de la rabaisser.

- Tu dois bien avoir remarqué que ça a un peu arrêté cette année toutes les remarques qu'il nous faisait avant. D'ailleurs il me semble qu'il a l'air plus préoccupé que d'habitude, dit Ginny, pensive. Il passe la plupart de son temps à pourrir la vie d'Hermione et celle de Malefoy qui est son chouchou.

- C'est justement ça qui ne colle pas! m'exclamais-je. Malefoy est son chouchou et il l'a envoyé en retenue juste parce qu'Hermione et lui se disputait. D'habitude il aurait envoyé 'Mione en retenue, lui aurait enlevé des points et aurait trouvé un moyen de remonter Malefoy.

- Il va falloir enquêter là dessus, conclu Ron. Et aussi sur l'amnésie d'Hermione, car on ne peut plus laisser traîner ça encore longtemps.

- Je dis qu'il faut en parler aussi à Hermione. Les secrets ça doit arrêter entre nous. On est les meilleurs amis du monde non? dit Ginny. Et puis elle pourrait nous aider et elle a le droit de savoir la vérité

On hocha tous les deux la tête avant de mettre un point à la discutions.

- Je te raccompagne à ton dortoir, Ginny? demandais-je.

- Volontiers! s'exclama-t-elle.

On ne laissa pas le temps à Ron d'ajouter quelque chose et on sorti du dortoir des garçons. Arrivée devant les escaliers que je ne pouvais pas monter, je pris Ginny par la taille pour l'embrasser. Me détachant d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était vraiment magnifique.

- Je trouve ça bien que tu veuilles impliquer Hermione dans cette affaire. On ne l'aurait probablement pas fait si tu ne l'avais pas propos, dis-je.

- On est adulte maintenant, non? demanda-t-elle. Voldemort est décédé, mais le danger menace toujours. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Hermione! Il ne faudrait pas que notre amitié soit compromise pour quelque chose d'aussi débile

- Tu sais que je t'aime? lui dis-je en souriant.

**- **Je t'aime aussi, fit-elle avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois.

Elle monta dans son dortoir et je repartis vers le mien. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire qui entoure Rogue, ça serait probablement plus facile que pour l'amnésie d'Hermione. Je savais cependant que nous devions trouver le dernier mot de cette histoire.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Retenue de Rogue, Salle de Potion (Hermione)

- Quelle stupide idée de nous faire récurer ses chaudrons! s'exclama Drago en colère.

- Frotte et tais-toi, soupirais-je, désespérée.

- Miss-je-sais-tout est dans son élément n'est-ce pas?

Le comble de cette journée, c'était la retenue de Rogue. Monsieur-le-professeur-débile avait décidé de nous enfermer tous les deux dans les cachots, qui étaient aussi la salle de Potion, jusqu'à ce qu'on aille finit de récurer ses chaudrons. Pauvre con.

- Si tu frottes plus et que tu parles moins, on aura fini plus vite! m'exclamais-je.

- Si j'ai envie de causer, alors je cause, dit celui-ci.

- Ouais, eh bah, causes avec quelqu'un d'autre!

On resta dans un silence pesant pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes et on n'avança pas vraiment avec le nettoyage. On se sépara le tas en deux pour nous faciliter la tâche. Je repensais à la scène avec Pansy tout à l'heure. La pauvre, elle semblait si triste.

- Dit Malefoy, j'ai trouvé ton amie Pansy dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en train de pleurer tout à l'heure.

- Quoi? dit-il, soudainement intéressé.

- Elle paraissait vraiment triste. La dernière fois que j'ai vu pleurer quelqu'un comme ça c'était quand Terry Boot est mort il y a quelques semaines… Pauvre Hanna, elle l'aimait tellement !

Je sentis Drago se figer. Je crois que pour lui mes paroles avaient plus de sens qu'elle en avait pour moi. Il se mit soudain à frotter ses chaudrons avec plus d'ardeur, si bien que l'avance considérable que j'avais sur lui n'était plus rien.

- Pressé de sortir, Malefoy? fis-je amusée.

- Frotte et tais-toi, dit-il en reprenant mes mots de tout à l'heure.

On se remit donc à la tâche. Il finit avant moi et comme le professeur Rogue n'était pas revenu il en profita pour m'observer. Je fis comme si je ne le voyais pas et me rappela mes visons avec Drago. Ses lèvres tellement douces qui… arggh! Ça ne pouvait pas arrêter de m'obséder autant?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? À Pansy, dit Drago pour préciser.

- J'ai fait du mieux que je peux pour la réconforter

Il hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le sol où je récurais mes chaudrons. Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus ignorer le fait qu'il me regardait, alors je levai moi aussi les yeux vers lui. Toute la haine que je pouvais ressentir pour lui disparut à ce moment. Ses yeux. Ses yeux si beaux que j'aimais tant, que je ne pouvais pas enlever de mon esprit. Obsession totale.

- J'aime tes yeux… dis-je dans un souffle.

À ce moment, une espèce de pulsion le prit et il me sauta presque dessus pour m'embrasser. Il m'allongea sur le sol tant dit qu'il se mettant au-dessus de lèvres jouant avec les miennes me firent gémir. C'était encore mieux que dans mes visions! Honnêtement, j'avais cru exploser de bonheur. Approfondissant le baiser, nos langues jouant ensembles, nos mains caressant le corps de l'autre. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise contre mes lèvres et j'avais encore plus envie de l'embrasser. Soudainement, il se décolla de mes lèvres et m'observa dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas… souffla-t-il.

Coïncidence énorme, le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte au moment où Drago se relevait. Il sortit avec précipitation de la salle tant dit que je me remettais à ma tâche, totalement confuse.

- Vous pouvez y aller, Miss Granger, dit finalement Rogue.

Je me dépêchai moi aussi de sortir et me rendit dans la tour de Gryffondor, pleine à cette heure là. Je pris Ginny par le bras et l'entraînai dans son dortoir. Je ne réfléchissais plus. Ses lèvres, ses mains, ses yeux. Merlin sauve-moi! Je crois que j'aurais pu mourir au moment où on s'embrassait ça ne m'aurait même pas dérangée. Arrivée en haut dans la chambre, je me retournais vers Ginny et lui fit un regard grave.

- Je crois que j'ai un problème

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**J'ai un gros, gros, gros problème. Mon ordinateur est en réparation et mes chapitres étaient dessus. Par un malheureux hasard, toutes les données ont disparus (c'est bien ma veine). Il faudra alors compter au moins deux ou trois semaines avant une suite. Je sais que certains vont penser que c'est trop tôt pour le baiser, mais bon, je juge que c'était exactement le bon moment pour mettre un peu plus de confusion :) La dispute Ron/Pansy ? Le béguin de Blaise pour Ginny? Les recherches pour l'amnésie et pour Rogue qui commencent officiellement? Le baiser? La sortie précipitée de Drago?**

**Finalement, le plan de Rogue va peut-être finir par fonctionner… qui sait ? Attendons la suite pour en savoir plus. J'ai rajouté le passage avec Harry, Ron et Ginny à la dernière minute, j'espère que vous l'aimerez :)**

**.**


	10. Pleins de secrets

**Chapitre 9 : Pleins de secrets**

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Premier soupir. Je m'assis à la table des Gryffondor pour déjeuner. Mon premier réflexe fut regarde à la table des Serpentard. Drago n'était pas encore là. Depuis notre baiser, nous ne nous étions pas reparlés. J'avais ce sentiment bizarre qui me tiraillait le ventre en permanence et presque j'étais sûr que le beau blond en était la raison. Je repoussai un soupir de découragement quand les garçons s'assirent à mes côtés et m'annoncèrent qu'ils n'avaient encore rien trouvés au sujet de Rogue.

- Et vous? Pour l'amnésie? demanda Harry.

- Rien du tout. On ne trouve pas le détail qui cloche, répondit Ginny. On a reconstitué presque tout son été et notre seule conclusion c'est qu'elle a été au Terrier la plupart du temps.

- On a tout reconstitué, sauf les moments avec Drago, ajoutais-je.

**- **Eh bien allez lui demander ce qui c'est passé cet été! s'exclama Ron.

**- **Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je lui dis? demandais-je. _« Salut Drago, tu ne pourrais pas m'expliquer pourquoi on est tombé amoureux? Et aussi quand on s'est vu pour se bécoter cet été? Juste pour vérifier », _continuais-je d'une voix faussement enjouée. Très brillant Ron.

- Ça va, c'était juste une idée comme ça, dit-il en grommelant.

Il y eut un silence gênant parmi nous, puis ce fut au tour de Harry de pousser un soupir.

- Il a raison 'Mione, tu devrais aller lui demander.

- Tu as perdu la tête, Harry?

- Il n'a pas complètement tord… ne put s'empêcher de dire Ginny.

Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? Mettre de côté ma gêne vis-à-vis de Drago et risquer de découvrir quelque chose sur mon amnésie ou trouver un autre moyen d'y arriver? Mmmm…. Les deux propositions n'étaient pas de mon goût.

- D'accord, je vais aller lui parler, annonçais-je. Mais seulement pour mon amnésie.

« Et aussi parce que tu en meurs d'envie… », me dit une voix dans ma tête.

- Bien! s'exclama Harry. Extrêmement bien, en plus Ron et moi sommes sur le point découvrir quelque chose.

- Vous ne nous aviez pas dit qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau? fit Ginny.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais nous avons décidé d'aller espionner Rogue et il a rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ce soir, vous vous rappelez? dit Ron.

- Bien sûr qu'on se souvient! Bon d'accord, dis-je après le haussant de sourcil de Harry, on ne se souvenait pas du tout

- Pas grave**, **fit le rouquin, tu parles à Malefoy ce soir et nous on espionne Rogue, entendu?

- Je crois que je devrais y arriver… dis-je un peu hésitante.

Ce qui s'en suivit en suite ne fut que de péripétie. Entre Ginny qui m'entrainait dans mon appartement entre chaque cours pour savoir ce que je porterai pour parler à Drago (Important selon Ginny), Harry et Ron qui répétait leur plan inlassablement (Important selon Ron) et un certain blond qui m'ignorait à chaque fois qu'on se croisait (Important selon Hermione), la jolie brune ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le soir arriva très vite et quand elle poussa la porte de la salle commune, elle était prête à affronter Drago Malefoy.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Plus loin dans le château, la soirée n'était pas rose. Allongé sur son lit et entouré d'une tonne de bouteille de whisky pur feu, Blaise Zabini désespérait. Il était assez tard et tout le monde devait être couché. C'est pourquoi il se redressa vivement quand quelqu'un entra dans son dortoir, vide de tout Serpentard.

- Salut, dit Pansy en refermant la porte, j'ai sentis l'odeur d'alcool. Je peux? fit-elle en désignant les bouteilles.

- Sers-toi.

Elle empoigna une bouteille et la vida presque d'un trait. Un peu éméché par la boisson, elle eut un malaise pendant quelques secondes puis redevint quelque peu lucide.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à être triste, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu as tout compris

Il y eut un silence, puis les deux amis avalèrent une gorgée en même temps. Plus le temps passait et plus ils devenaient saouls. Quand le métis ne fut plus du tout lucide, il se mit à pleurer tout comme Pansy qui en était déjà là depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

- Tu es mon ami, hein? Alors dit moi, est-ce que je ressemble à une pute?

- Tu n'es pas une pute, Pansy. Mais moi je suis le mec le plus idiot de la terre. Je suis con, je suis con…

Il continuait de sangloter et Pansy et lui finirent par se coucher sur le lit de l'italien, vidés de toutes larmes.

- Ron a sous-entendu que j'étais une salope. Ça fait mal.

- Vraiment? Et moi ça me fait mal. Ça me fait mal parce que je suis amoureux.

- Ce n'est pas supposé faire mal quand on est amoureux.

Puis elle sembla se rappeler de sa propre situation

- Je n'ai rien dit…

- Ça fait mal parce que elle est déjà casée. Je l'aime tellement que je ne veux même pas faire compétition à son mec pour ne pas qu'elle souffre. Pathétique, tu ne trouves pas?

Il eut un rire méprisant envers lui-même puis reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

- Je trouve ça bien. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Qui est cette fille?

- Tu ne me croiras jamais.

- Je suis prête à en entendre beaucoup, après Ron et moi et Hermione et Drago…

- Ginny Weasley

- Quoi?

- La copine de Potter, je sais.

- Wow…

- Je sais

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, les deux amis finirent par s'endormir dans le dortoir sans savoir que le lendemain matin ils se réveilleraient avec un affreux mal de crâne et une envie suicidaire de tout oublier. Sans savoir que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Sans savoir que parfois il valait mieux dire la vérité aux autres…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Je poussais la porte de la salle commune et vis Drago assis sur le divan. Parfait. Malheureusement, il me vit et se précipita vers sa chambre.

- Pas si vite

Il se retourna vers moi avec un regard interrogateur. Il s'attendait à quoi? Comme si je n'avais rien remarqué de son petit jeu.

- On doit terminer notre potion

- Je l'ai déjà fait, fit-il en désignant le chaudron.

Je humai l'odeur et constata qu'il avait en effet fini. Une odeur de livre, de parchemin et d'herbe me parvint aux narines en même temps qu'un parfum qui ne m'était pas inconnu…

- Bien, dis-je. Très bien. Dans ce cas on va pouvoir parler

Pendant un instant, je crus apercevoir une lueur de crainte dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, mais ce ne fut que l'instant d'une seconde. Heureusement pour moi, monsieur prit son courage à deux mains.

- Si c'est à propos du fait qu'on se soit embrassé, c'était une erreur.

Crétin. Il croyait vraiment pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça?

- Je suis contente que tu me dises ça, ça veut dire que ça ne te cause aucun problème de me raconter comment on a commencé à sortir ensemble cet été? Quelque chose que tu sembles avoir oublier de me mentionner.

Il parut alors abasourdi. La bouche grande ouverte, il commença à bafouiller.

- Je… quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Je dois aller voir Blaise

Il essaya de sortir, mais il n'eut même pas fait un pas qu'un sortilège de _Collaporta_ était appliqué sur la porte.

- Harry me l'a dit. Tu ne peux pas me mentir.

Il parut encore plus abasourdi qu'auparavant.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Il te l'a dit? Ce petit con! Je te jure qu'il va m'entendre celui-là!

- Si Harry ne me l'avait pas dit, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais vraiment su.

- Tu ne comprends pas, continua-t-il rageusement, il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire et voilà que Celui-qui-a-survécu se permet de… Arggh!

Il finit par s'assoir avec une colère non dissimulée dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Je m'approchai de lui et m'assit dans le canapé qui était à côté.

- Je sais que cette question ne doit pas t'être posée tous les jours, dis-je d'une voix douce, mais pourrais-tu m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment? S'il-te-plaît?

Je vus que mon ton suppliant avait réussit à jouer en ma faveur. C'est donc avec appréhension que je commençai à écouter son récit.

- Après la guerre, tu as voulu aller redonner la mémoire à tes parents. Comment tu le sais, ça a été un échec. Tu n'avais plus de toit et plus de famille. Comme mes parents repartaient en lune de miel, je me suis permis de t'inviter à passer l'été chez moi même si tu me détestais. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je te le proposais.

Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Tu as d'abord refusé, mais après quelques jours tu es arrivé à mon manoir, trempée et en larmes. Évidemment, tu t'es installée chez moi. Peu à peu, on est devenu ami. J'ai découvert que tu n'étais pas aussi insignifiant que je le pensais. Après… ouais bon, tu connais la suite. On a commencé à sortir ensemble.

À date, je trouvais que c'était quand même une histoire assez impressionnante.

- Je n'ai pas trop compris comment c'est arrivé. En deux semaines on était les meilleurs amis du monde et par la suite on était ensemble. Pansy et Blaise était les seuls dans la confidence. Vous ne vous appréciez pas beaucoup, mais c'était supportable parce qu'ils nous aidaient à nous cacher quand on sortait en ville.

Je sentais qu'il en arrivait au point culminant.

- Un jour ce qu'on craignait est arrivé. Potter nous a vu en train de faire des choses… Je ne vais me m'étendre là-dessus, disons seulement que c'était assez passionné _(Et non bande de petites perverses, ils n'étaient pas en train de coucher ensemble ^^). _Il a été assez en colère, puis au fil du temps ça a passé. Il nous aidait même quelques fois pour nos rendez-vous.

J'étais vraiment avide de savoir. Tout semblait si bien aller dans notre relation. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver? Comme si il lisait dans mes pensées il dit :

- Bien sûr, tout n'était pas toujours rose. On se disputait parfois sur des sujets assez sérieux. Parfois c'était même pour un rien. Un matin, une dispute a éclaté à propos de… Potter.

Hein? Alors là je ne saisissais vraiment rien.

- Tu savais que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, mais tu avais tenu à ce qu'on passe une soirée tous ensemble. Ça c'était mal passé et j'avais sortie une réplique contre lui ce matin là. Tu t'es fâché et j'ai répliqué. De but en blanc j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du dire et tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé.

C'était presque touchant. Il était aux bords des larmes. Je réprimai ma forte envie de lui sauter dans les bras pour l'embrasser et cherchai mes mots.

- Tu... ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé quand je suis partie?

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis ce jour là. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas essayé…

- Et c'était quand?

- Environ deux semaines avant la reprise des cours.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous et je pensais avec raison qu'il était temps que j'aille réfléchir à tout ça.

- Drago?

Il me regarda dans les yeux, mais baissa tout de suite son regard.

- Oui? dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Merci…

Il hocha la tête puis retomba dans ses réflexions. Je me levai et montai tranquillement les escaliers en colimaçons menant à ma chambre. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit tel une automate et poussa un long soupir. Enfin. Je savais. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas mieux. Une boule déformait ma gorge et le nœud dans mon ventre persistait. Drago. Je ne pensais qu'à lui. Merlin que m'avait-il fait? La jeune fille finit par s'endormir en gardant l'image troublante du jeune garçon qui racontait leur histoire.

Si Hermione avait été encore en bas à ce moment, elle aurait pu voir Drago Malefoy humer l'odeur de l'Amortencia.

Elle l'aurait vu fermer les yeux et contracter les poings.

Elle l'aurait vu s'effondrer sur le sol et commencer à pleurer.

Elle aurait vu les sillons de larmes déformant son visage.

Et elle l'aurait finalement entendu dire à voix basse, dans un chuchotement inaudible :

- Je t'aime Hermione

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Harry Potter était beaucoup de choses et tout le monde pouvait en témoigner. Après sept années à Poudlard, la plupart des personnes pouvaient faire un portrait du jeune garçon. Harry Potter était le survivant, l'élu, le petit-copain de Ginny Weasley. Il était :

Téméraire (Ces nombreux exploits le prouvait)

Lunatique (Il suffisait d'un petit détail pour le mettre en colère)

Rancunier (Surtout quand il s'agit de Ron, il suffit de demander à Hermione)

Amoureux (Pas besoin d'explication je crois. Disons seulement un mot: Ginny)

Intelligent (Pas autant qu'Hermione, ça va sans dire)

Perspicace (Demandez à Drago, il ne se remet toujours pas du fait qu'il ait deviner sa mission pour Voldemort)

Plutôt beau garçon (Hum... pas besoin d'explication non plus)

Oui, Harry Potter était beaucoup de choses.

Mais Harry Potter n'était pas stupide.

D'ailleurs, lui-même le savait. C'est pourquoi le soir venu quand il retourna à son dortoir, il sut qu'il devait réfléchir sur ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

Ginny était distante. Quand il lui parlait, ça allait, mais dès qu'il faisait référence à leur relation tout partait en fumée. Quand il essayait de l'embrasser ou de la serrer contre lui, elle montrait souvent de la réticence.

En effet, Harry Potter n'était pas stupide.

Il savait très bien que c'était lui le problème ou que c'était en rapport avec lui. Elle parlait toujours aussi gaiement avec Hermione, elle lançait toujours des piques à son frère et elle mettait toujours autant de volonté dans ses cours. Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans ce cas? N'était-il pas assez aimant? Assez compréhensif? Assez amoureux d'elle? Il ne savait vraiment pas…

Harry Potter était beaucoup de choses. Il était aussi très curieux. Et par dessous tout, il était amoureux.

Alors il se promit de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, sans se douter qu'il allait beaucoup en souffrir. Qu'ils allaient tous en souffrir.

Malgré tout, Harry Potter était quand même un petit peu humain…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**IMPORTANT**

**C'est aussi pour cette raison que je voulais vous demandez votre avis. Quand je lis une Draymione, j'aime bien que l'histoire soit centrée sur ce couple. Cependant, je sais que certains aiment aussi voir ce qui se passe du côté Harry/Ginny ou Ron/Pansy. En gros, ça veut dire que si il y a quelque chose qui ne concerne pas le couple Draymione je peux:**

**1. Vous raconter ça par le biais des concernés (c'est-à-dire par des narrateurs qui ne sont ni Drago ni Hermione)**

**ou**

**2. Faire en sorte qu'Hermione ou Drago le sache (Confidences entre amis...)**

**Votre avis? Ça déterminera extrêmement mon style d'écriture.**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? La mission espionnage 101 avec Harry et Ron racontée au prochain chapitre? Pansy et Blaise désespérés? Une fin heureuse un jour? L'histoire d'Hermione et Drago? Et les sentiments de nos deux amis? Et notre beau Harry qui commence à trouver sa Ginny un peu louche? Malheureusement pour nous, il y a encore pleins de choses à découvrir…**

Réponses aux reviews:

AzaeliaArcamenel: C'est vrai que mes chapitre ne sont pas longs. Je me souviens, avant, je faisais des chapitres beaucoup trop détaillés, c'est probablement pour ça que maintenant ils sont si courts. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire qu'il y a eu entre Hermione et Drago, je crois que tu vas beaucoup aimer ce chapitre (Enfin, j'espère ;P). Même si c'est un peu tôt pour les explications, il faut quand même se dire que ce n'est vraiment pas sur le point de finir. Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'aime bien quand Rogue fait l'entremetteur. Merci pour ta review!

Elvenia: Je suis d'accord, Ron est beaucoup trop bavard parfois! Et il manque énormément de tact... Mais on l'aime quand même ^^ ! Pour ce qui est de comment Drago a su pour les rêves d'Hermione, ça fait longtemps qu'il est au courant (Chapitre 5). Et pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'avoue que je devrais faire plus attention. Parfois, je ne prends même pas le temps de corriger mes textes à cause de l'école et des devoirs. Merci pour ta review, j'ai bien aimé!

**.**


	11. Opération SDF

**Chapitre 10 : Opération S.D.F  
><strong>

Narration Hermione

Tic-tac

Tic-tac

Tic-tac

Je lançais un regard énervé à l'horloge de notre classe d'Histoire de la Magie. Contrairement à mon habitude, je n'étais pas en train de prendre frénétiquement des notes pour mes devoirs ou mes examens. Pas du tout.

Tic-tac

Tic-tac

Tic-tac

Merlin que le temps pouvait passer lentement. En fait, ces temps-ci, j'étais tout le temps en train de penser à Drago. Depuis qu'il m'avait raconté notre histoire, il ne m'adressait plus la parole. En fait, j'avais même l'impression qu'il me fuyait. Sincèrement, je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux garçons.

Tic-tac

Tic-tac

Tic-tac

J'essayais d'oublier le bruit incessant de l'horloge et me concentrais plutôt sur mes pensées. Je ne vous avais pas raconté? J'ai eu une petite confrontation avec Harry.

_Flash-Back_

Je parcourais rapidement les couloirs à la recherche de Harry. _Raaa! Mais on dirait un fantôme! Pensais-je. _Les révélations de Drago hier soir m'avaient fait comprendre bien des choses. Une d'elle que je ne comprenais pas était pourquoi Harry avait fait promettre à Drago de ne rien me dire à propos de notre relation. De quel droit se mêlait-il de ma vie privée? À ce que je sache, je suis une grande fille!

- Harry Potter! hurlais-je quand je l'aperçu marcher seul dans un couloir.

- 'Mione? dit-il intrigué. Ça va?

- Ça ne va pas du tout triple idiot!

- Euh… Hermione?

Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré du tout. Mes yeux lui lançaient des éclairs et en juger par son expression, il aurait voulu disparaître miraculeusement à ce moment même.

- Tu sais ce que Drago vient de me raconter? dis-je sur un ton qui frôlait l'hysté _charmante_ histoire. Tu sais, celle que _TU_ lui avais interdit de raconter!

- Hermione, avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, j'ai fait ça pour toi

- Pour moi? Es-tu devenu stupide? J'ai perdu la mémoire bordel ! Le simple petit témoignage de mon passé est un véritable cadeau tombé du ciel ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher un détail comme celui-là!

- 'Mione, je te jure que au début j'étais véritablement convaincu que c'était une bonne idée, mais plus le temps passait, plus je pensais le contraire. C'est pour ça que je t'ai tout dit!

- Oh non, Harry, continuais-je sur ma lancée. Ce sont mes rêves qui m'ont tout racontés, tu n'as fait que le confirmer! Si je n'avais pas ces reflues de mémoire je ne serais au courant de rien présentement!

Il soupira, au bord du découragement. Ce n'était pas facile de me calmer quand j'étais dans cet état là. Visiblement, il cherchait quelque chose à dire.

- Tu voudrais que je te dise quoi? Que je m'en veux terriblement? Que c'était une erreur de ma part? Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre Hermione? Parce que bien que je pense sincèrement que c'était une erreur, je ne m'en veux pas.

Une autre vague de colère me submergea alors.

- Tu ne t'en veux pas? m'exclamais-je, furieuse. Tu ne t'en veux pas d'avoir faillit passer sous mon nez une partie importante de mon existence?

- Non Hermione, je ne m'en veux pas de te l'avoir caché. Tu sais bien que je déteste Malefoy depuis notre première année et ça ne changera pas. Pour moi, il sera toujours le petit gosse prétentieux qui courait derrière les jupons de sa mère. La seule chose pour laquelle je pourrais m'en vouloir, ce serait de perdre ton amitié à cause de ça. Je sais que j'ai mal agis, mais je suis incapable de m'en vouloir 'Mione, en tout cas, pas pour cette raison.

Ça tournait vaguement en une scène sentimentale. Je n'en voulais pas tant que ça à Harry, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on me fait. C'est vrai! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis assez grande pour décider ma vie.

- Harry, dis-je sur un ton froid et dur, je serai toujours ton amie, mais là je t'en veux pour ce que tu as fait. Je vais prendre un peu de recul, ok? J'ai déjà toute cette histoire à digérer.

Il soupira, soulagé que ma colère soit plus ou moins retombée.

- Prends le temps qu'il faut, d'accord?

J'hochai la tête, incapable de dire quelque chose. Les larmes aux yeux, un immense sentiment de trahison me déchirant le ventre, je me retournai et continuais ma route.

- 'Mione! s'exclama Harry.

Je me retournai, prête à savoir ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, hein? Tu es toujours ma meilleure amie?

Son ton était empli de tristesse. Il était presque en train de me supplier.

- Bien sûr Harry…

Je me retournai en laissant enfin les larmes couler sur mes joues. Ça faisait des jours que je n'avais pas extériorisé. Parfois, ça faisait du bien de laisser aller ces émotions. Je n'étais pas une sans-cœur quand même. Dans le pénombre, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que toutes ces histoires étaient loin d'être finis.

Pour ça, ils ne devaient pas trop rêver.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Tic-tac

Tic-tac

Tic-tac

Je soupirai et me couchai enfin sur ma table, incapable de suivre le cours une minute de plus. Bien entendu, Harry et moi nous étions réconciliés quelques jours après ça. Je ne restais jamais fâché longtemps contre lui, un lien spécial nous unissait.

- Pssiit! fit une voix à côté de moi.

Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard de Ginny. Elle fit un signe de tête du genre : « tu m'attends à la fin des cours, il faut parler ». J'hochais imperceptiblement la tête et regardai en avant de moi. Je sentis une boulette de papier me frapper le crâne et retomber sur le sol.

_« Hey 'Mione, tu ne trouves pas que Binns devient un peu trop monotone? Je dis ça, je dis rien moi. Tu as juste l'air de trouver le bureau très confortable. _

_R. »_

Je regardai Ron assis quelques rangées devant moi. Il me fit un sourire malicieux et retourna à son jeu de bonhomme pendu qu'il faisait avec Harry.

Tic-tac

Tic-tac

Tic-tac

Ce n'est pas fini ce cours?

Driiiinnnnnnngg

ENFIN! Après ça, je ne me fis pas prier pour déguerpir de mon dernier cours de la journée. Je vis Ginny de l'autre côté du couloir et la rejoignit.

- Salut Gin'! Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

- Eum non, fit une voix derrière, en fait nous devons tous discuter de quelque chose

Je me retournai et me figeai. Pansy Parkinson s'avançait vers nous d'un pas décidé.

- C'est à propos de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, commença Ginny.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Harry

_La veille, vers les alentours de onze heures…_

Il fait nuit noire et Ron et moi nous dirigions vers le lieu de rendez-vous de Rogue et Dumbledore. Cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, on faisait très attention à ce que personne ne voit nos pieds. Enfin, on arriva à la volière et on se cacha dans un coin. Quelques minutes plus tard, notre suspect –faute d'un meilleur titre- arriva accompagné de Dumbledore.

- Severus, du nouveau par rapport à votre tâche?

- Je crois que oui, professeur. Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué par vous-même.

- En effet, mais deux avis valent mieux qu'un, dit celui-ci avec une voix mystérieuse.

Il eut un silence entre les deux hommes.

- Comment va-t-elle? dit Rogue.

- Ses études se portent toujours à merveille et ses amis et elle sont plus soudés que jamais. Par contre, selon ses professeurs, elle semble plus distraire ces derniers temps.

- Peut-être est-ce en rapport avec le jeune Malefoy, suggéra Rogue.

- Je suis intimement convaincu que c'est le cas.

Qui serait assez naïf pour délaisser ses études à cause de Malefoy? Il était peut-être sorti avec Hermione, mais je ne crois toujours pas à sa bonne foie.

- Je crois que mon plan a un peu trop bien marché, dit finalement Severus. Elle va finir par découvrir la vérité à son sujet et elle irait en parler à Potter dès qu'elle le saura. Cette fois, elle n'hésitera pas.

- Cette fois, je ne peux que faire des hypothèses. Je sais qu'avant sa perte de mémoire elle s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir dire à personne. Je trouve ça aussi troublant que le seul au courant soit Monsieur Malefoy.

Cette fois, il en était sûr, les deux hommes parlaient de sa meilleure amie.

- En parlant de lui, puisqu'il est au courant, devons-nous faire quelque chose?

- Ce ne sera plus nécessaire, dit Dumbledore, il a déjà accepté de se faire effacer la mémoire à propos de ce secret et à l'heure qu'il est, il n'en a plus aucun souvenir

Rogue n'ajouta rien et je me demandais de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

- On sait tous les deux qu'elle n'a pas été attaquée par hasard.

- Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, il viendra un jour où vous devrez tout lui dire vous-même, fit le vieil homme.

Les deux compagnons sortirent de la volière pour continuer leur conversation en laissant Ron et moi au dépourvue.

Mais pour une fois, Dumbledore avait peut-être tort. Rogue ne dirait peut-être rien lui-même à Hermione. Pas quand Harry Potter et Ron Weasley pouvait s'en mêler.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Hermione

- Allons dans mes appartements, dis-je finalement.

On se mit toutes les trois en route vers mon dortoir. Je me souvenais vaguement de ce que Ginny m'avait dit l'autre jour à propos de Parkinson. Elle avait surpris une conversation entre Ron et elle qui laissait très certainement penser qu'il avait été beaucoup plus que des amis. Étrangement, je n'avais pas porté attention à ce détail et peut-être qu'il aurait été judicieux de le faire.

- Bon**,** dis-je une fois arrivée, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi?

Aucunement gênée, elle s'assit sur mon lit.

- C'est à propos de Ron

- On aurait deviné toute seule, Parkinson, dit Ginny.

- Je sais que vous êtes au courant à propos de nous deux.

- En effet, dis-je. Et?

Elle resta silencieusement un moment avant de nous en dire plus.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide

Elle avait dit ça rapidement et sans aucun détour. Je me demandais si il lui avait fallu faire des gros efforts pour venir nous parler.

- Comment peut-on t'aider?

- On? fit Ginny.

- Évidemment, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, je ne vais pas faire ça toute seule

- Évidemment, répéta ma meilleure amie.

- Bref, dit Parkinson, la relation de Ron et moi a commencé un peu avant celle d'Hermione et Drago. On était heureux et basta. Je ne vais quand même pas vous donner les détails.

- Nous non plus nous ne tenons pas particulièrement à avoir des détails.

Et cette fois, je ne pus qu'approuver Ginny.

- Donc, fit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, ça allait bien entre nous. Croyez-le ou non, on était aussi amoureux.

Elle nous défia du regard pour savoir si l'une d'entre nous oserait dire quelque chose. Voyant que personne ne parlait, elle continua.

- Puis après, Hermione et Drago ont commencé à se fréquenter et ils ne voulaient pas que les amis d'Hermione l'apprennent.

- Ça, on le savait déjà! commenta Ginny.

- Je finis de parler avant que tu ne fasses des commentaires, tu veux?

- Continue, dis-je avant que Ginny ne lance quelque chose d'autre.

- Souvent, je devais écourter mes rendez-vous avec Ron pour aller aider Drago avec ses propres rendez-vous. Je le disais à Ron quand j'allais le rejoindre, mais je ne savais pas qu'il était d'une jalousie aussi maladive. Au bout d'un certain temps, il a commencé à croire que je le trompais avec Drago.

- Quel imbécile! s'exclama ma meilleure amie.

- Il avait ses raisons, je ne peux pas le blâmer. C'est vrai que j'étais souvent avec Drago. Le plupart du temps, il ne pouvait pas sortir en ville avec Hermione si je n'étais pas là. Vous savez, pour faire le guet.

- Et il a fini par rompre, lui dis-je.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Mais le problème, c'est que je suis toujours très amoureuse de lui.

Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Parkinson (et encore moins depuis mon amnésie), mais quand je vus les larmes perlées de ses yeux je sus que c'était une affaire sérieuse.

- D'après ce qu'on sait, il t'en veut encore beaucoup, dis-je. Il ne nous avait même pas dit qu'il était sorti avec toi.

- Comme quoi c'est normal pour nous. Regardez la vérité en face : Drago et toi aussi avec fait ça. Tu ne l'as pas dit à tes amis.

- C'est différent. Je ne me souviens plus de rien.

- Drago, lui, s'en souvient, fit-elle sur un ton chargé de reproche.

Cette réplique lança un petit froid sur la conversation.

- Pour en revenir au sujet principal, comment peut-on t'aider? dit Ginny.

- J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à… le reconquérir

- Quoi? nous exclamâmes Ginny et moi.

- Je veux le reconquérir.

- Et pourquoi nous demandes-tu notre aide? Il y a pourtant des dizaines de filles dans cette école

- Parce que vous êtes respectivement sa sœur et sa meilleure amie. Vous êtes les mieux placées pour m'aider

- On a besoin de se consulter, dit Ginny. Viens dans le salon Hermione

Je la suivis hors de ma chambre et on s'assura qu'elle ne nous écoutait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Moi je pense qu'il faut la laisser se débrouiller toute seule

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je savais que je n'étais pas supposé apprécier Parkinson, mais pourtant, je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état. De plus, Ron aussi semblait affecté.

- 'Mione? Tu n'envisages quand même pas de… ?

- Oui. Je vais l'aider.

- Hermione! C'est une des tes pires ennemies!

- Drago aussi était censé être mon pire ennemi, mais pourtant j'ai eu une histoire d'amour avec lui.

Je voyais bien que ma décision ne plaisait pas à Ginny. Cependant, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. Elle soupira, puis reporta son attention sur moi.

- Je vais t'aider dans ce cas

- Parfait, allons lui dire.

On remonta dans la chambre et on trouva Parkinson dans la même position que quand nous étions partis.

- On va t'aider

Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement.

- Merci

J'hésitais un moment, regardant Ginny et l'autre jeune fille à tour de rôle, puis parlai enfin.

- Puisqu'on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Les deux filles me regardèrent bizarrement, mais j'attendais tout de même la réponse de Pansy.

- D'accord… Hermione, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Bon, dit Ginny. L'opération S.D.F alias Séduire mon Débile de Frère est commencée…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Drago

- Drago, gronda mon meilleur ami. Vas-tu arrêter de parler d'elle une bonne fois pour toute?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par arrêter de parler d'Hermione?

- Je veux dire que tu deviens soulant mon vieux. Va lui parler si ça t'inquiète tellement!

Lui parler? Quelle idée stupide! Pour qu'elle m'envoie balader? Sans façon. Et si elle ne m'envoyait pas balader? Hum…

- Tu crois qu'elle…

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? dit-il, énervé. Tiens, la voilà. Va lui parler!

Quand je me retournai, je vis Hermione et Weasley fille dans le couloir.

- Je suis si agaçant que ça? demandais-je à Blaise.

- Eh bien, puisque que tu demandes… Oui ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je vais aller lui parler, mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Quel courage Drago! On comprend tout de suite pourquoi tu n'es pas un Gryffondor.

- Je suis fou amoureux d'elle et elle a déjà été amoureuse de moi sauf qu'elle n'en a aucun souvenir, comment veux-tu que je gère la situation?

- Euh…

- Exactement. Comment ferais-tu si tu ne pouvais même pas toucher la personne que tu aimes?

Et sur ces mots, je rejoignis Pansy qui venait d'arriver sans savoir que mon meilleur ami comprenait plus que très bien ma situation…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**BONNE FÊTE HERMIONE! **

**Un joli chapitre juste pour ce jour si particulier :). **Je dois avouer que j'ai eu décidément beaucoup de mal à me remémorer ce qui se passait dans ce chapitre. Je crois que je vais maudire éternellement les problèmes informatiques. Ça me gruge de l'intérieur de savoir que toute ma fiction est à réécrire... ****

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Hermione qui se laisse déconcentrer en classe _(Certainement pas à cause d'un garçon intelligent, riche, super sexy et eum... bon, vous avez compris)_?**** La confrontation Hermione/Harry? La discussion de Rogue et Dumbledore? Pansy qui vient demander de l'aide? Et surtout: Drago qui ne parle que d'Hermione? **

**Le prochain chapitre n'a pas pas encore commencé à être rédigé, alors vous devrez attendre un peu de temps avant de l'avoir... J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre :).**

Réponses aux reviews :

Elvenia : Merci beaucoup! C'est exactement le genre d'avis que j'aime bien avoir :). Moi aussi j'aime bien le couple Ginny/Blaise. Le problème, c'est que j'aime aussi Ginny/Harry. Comme dans ma première fiction j'ai fait un Ginny/Harry, j'ai décidé d'innover un peu ^^. Ah oui! J'ai faillit oublier. Pour qu'Hermione passe presque tout son temps au Terrier alors qu'elle était au Manoir, c'est parce qu'il fallait qu'elle est une espèce de « couverture ». Elle avait un peu honte d'être chez Drago (qui était accessoirement son pire ennemi), donc elle rendait visite aux autres très souvent (pour ne pas dire tous les jours). Merci pour la review!

Chka : Je crois que tu as allumé ma lanterne :). En fait, je pensais depuis quelques chapitres à inscrire le narrateur, mais je ne me décidais jamais (va savoir pourquoi). Pour ce qui est de mon passage de la première personne du singulier à la troisième personne, c'est un de mes **gros **problèmes d'écriture. Des fois, on ne le remarque même pas, mais quelques fois, ça peut devenir vachement insupportable. Mais bon, je ferais de mon mieux ;D. Merci pour la review, j'apprécie vraiment!

Aurelie Malfoy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite autant que les chapitre précédents :)

**.**


	12. Les mystères de Rogue

**Chapitre 11 : Les mystères de Rogue**

Narration Hermione

- Toi aussi Harry tu trouves qu'il est irrécupérable?

- 'Mione... fit Ginny.

- Toi aussi tu es de mon avis?

- Hermione... commença Harry.

- Je dois avouer qu'au début je m'en fichais pas mal, mais maintenant...

- Hermione! hurla Ron.

Le peu de personne présentes dans la grande salle se retournèrent quand le rouquin parla un peu trop fort. Voyant qu'il c'était énervé un tout petit moment, ils retournèrent tous à leur occupation pendant que Ron se rassoyait en face de moi.

- Désolé 'Mione, mais si tu parles encore une fois de lui je vais faire une syncope! s'exclama Ginny.

Le rouge me monta aux joues tant dit que je baissai la tête.

- Oh... Je suis si agaçante que ça?

- Puisque tu le demandes... OUI!

- C'est bon, j'arrête

- Hallelujah!

Je rougie pour une deuxième fois et retournai tranquillement à mes pensées. Bon, c'était peut-être vrai que je pouvais être légèrement agaçante avec Drago ces temps-ci. D'accord, je sais que je parle constamment de lui en ce moment, mais c'est plus fort que moi! Je veux dire, comment toutes les filles qui passent à côté de lui font pour ne pas lui sauter dessus? Il est tellement beau avec ses yeux bleus pétillant de désir, ses cheveux en bataillent et son cou qui... Non! Penser à Rogue avec les sous-vêtements de ma mère, Rogue avec les sous-vêtement de ma mère... BEURK!

- Je dois y aller, dit Ginny.

- Je viens avec toi, lui répondit Harry.

- Non!

Je remontai la tête quand j'entendis sa réponse qui était venue beaucoup trop vite.

- Je... je voudrais être seule vous comprenez?

- Oui, on te rejoins en cours plus tard.

- C'est ça, à tout à l'heure!

Après un dernier signe de main elle sortit de la grande salle, ses longs cheveux roux bougeant au fil de ses pas.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Ginny est distante en ce moment?

Je réfléchis à la question de Harry. Hum... Je n'en avais vraiment aucune idée. J'étais tout le temps en train de penser à Drago matin, midi et soir.

- Ginny est une grande fille, lui répondis-je, elle a peut-être besoin d'une peu de solitude. Elle est indépendante, Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Si il y avait quelque chose qui ne va pas elle me l'aurait dit.

N'est-ce pas...?

- Tu dois sûrement avoir raison. Si elle te dit quelque chose, tu m'en parles, promis?

- Promis

Il retourna à son petit-déjeuner pendant que je me perdais dans mes songes et me disait que finalement, Ginny avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre.

_Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle a, Harry... pensais-je_

Je levai la tête et croisai une paire de yeux bleus qui me regardaient. Me sentant vaguement observée depuis un bon moment, je décidai de partir.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque

Mes deux amis hochèrent la tête et je sortis de la grande salle d'un pas précipiter, sans remarquer que Drago s'était levé juste après moi...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Ginny

Une boule de culpabilité de collant au ventre, je rejoignis la bibliothèque et m'assis à côté de Blaise.

- Hey! s'exclama-t-il**,** ça va?

Les larmes aux yeux, je lui répondis d'une voix tremblante:

- Ils se doutent de quelque chose. J'en suis sûr.

Voyant mon air affligé, il se rapprocha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer

- D'accord, je ne pleurerai pas. C'est dûr, ajoutais-je après un moment de silence.

- Je ne croyais pas que...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Être avec toi me fait oublier tous mes soucis et tu le sais bien.

Il me sourit et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes comme il savait si bien le faire. La boule de culpabilité s'envola aussitôt et j'oubliai tout d'un coup que j'étais encore en train de tromper Harry et de mentir à mes amis.

- Sinon, tu as des idées pour le S.D.F?

Je souris à l'évocation de ce nom.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

- Hermione m'a expliqué que dans le monde moldu ça voulait dire « sans domicile fixe »

- Hum... Je trouve que ça décrit très bien la situation de Weasley

- Je suis de la même famille je te rappelle

- Je sais, dit-il en souriant, je t'agace

- Toi, puisque tu es un garçon, tu as des idées?

- Pour être franc, j'en aurais eu, mais on parle de ton frère en ce moment, il est vraiment un cas spécial.

- Je sais. Il est désespérant.

- Au moins, tu auras essayé

Je soupirai en me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir annoncer à Pansy que nos efforts seraient vouer à l'échec. Il était impossible de séduire Ron, il était tellement aveugle.

- Souris, tu es plus belle sans ton air de désespoir

Je rigolai à sa remarque, puis, sans savoir comment, on commença à s'embrasser assez suggestivement. Merlin que j'aimais le contact de sa peau sur la mienne et de ses mains qui passaient en dessous de mon t-shirt qui...

BOUM

Je me retournai et vis une Hermione paralysée qui venait de laisser ses livres tomber sur le sol et un Malefoy bouche-bée qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche à répétition.

- Vieux, je crois que tu vas devoir me fournir une bonne explication, fit celui-ci.

Je sus alors que j'étais dans le pétrin avant même qu'Hermione se mette à me crier dessus...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Drago

Au moment même où je mettais mis à suivre Hermione, j'aurais du me douter qu'elle irait à la bibliothèque. Maudissant ma propre stupidité, j'entrai dans la pièce silencieuse et m'assis à la table où elle s'était installée.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de permission pour venir me déranger

Je fis un sourire en coin à cette remarque.

- En effet. Je voulais juste venir te parler

- Alors parle

- À propos de l'autre soir

Elle sembla soudain très concentrée sur sa pile de livre.

- Hermione, je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, mais je...

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, bafouilla-t-elle, tu n'as fait que me raconter une partie de mon passé

Je l'observais à la dérobé en me disant qu'elle était vraiment la plus belle fille au monde.

- Non, je tenais à m'excuser. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu as perdu la mémoire.

Les yeux brillant d'émotion, elle me regarda. Doucement, imperceptiblement, nos deux visages se rapprochèrent. Nos fronts se collèrent presque dans un sursaut violent dû au désir enfoui ses derniers jours et mes mains vinrent saisirent les deux côtés de son visage. Mes lèvres se collèrent alors aux siennes, tendrement et amoureusement. Je perdis alors le contrôle de mes moyens. J'avais oublié qu'elle embrassait aussi bien. Un rire bruyant vint nous arracher à notre torpeur.

- Ce n'étais pas Ginny et Blaise?

- Possible

Rouge de gêne, ou peut-être d'émotion, elle se leva et prit sa tonne de livre.

- On va les voir?

Sans attendre ma réponse, qui aurait probablement était un refus puisque l'embrasser paraissait beaucoup plus attrayant, elle prit la direction des voix. Je la suivis et faillit lui foncer dedans, car je n'avais pas vu qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

- Pourquoi tu...?

Mais la réponse mourut dans ma gorge. Devant moi se tenait Blaise et Weasley qui... s'embrassait?

Blaise et Weasley

Elle n'avait pas un copain cette fille là? Un copain qui s'appelait Harry Potter?

BOUM

Les livres d'Hermione venaient d'entrer en contact avec le sol. Sa meilleure amie et le mien se retournèrent en sursaut, baissant la tête devant nos regards pétrifiés.

- Vieux, je crois que tu vas devoir me fournir une bonne explication

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut pour dire Quidditch, Hermione se rua sur son amie pour lui hurler dessus.

Quand quelqu'un fera-t-il preuve d'un peu de bon sang dans cette école? Juste pour rattraper les autres...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Hermione

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Ginny ait fait ça. Non, décidément, je ne comprenais rien. Elle avait pourtant tenté de m'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas.

En fait peut-être que si. C'est vrai que je connaissais le goût de l'insaisissable et ce goût là avait un goût de paradis. Merlin, les lèvres de Drago avaient plus qu'un goût de paradis. C'était de l'extase à l'état pur. Chassant mes pensées d'un coup de tête, je vis Harry accourir vers moi.

- Hermione, on doit aller au bureau de Rogue tout-de-suite. On va pouvoir découvrir son secret.

- Hein?

Il essaya de me tirer vainement par la main, mais je le regardais, toujours hébétée.

- Je l'ai enfermé dans les cachots. Il ne se rendra compte de rien si on arrive à temps pour l'interroger et cette fois on ne lui laissera pas le choix

- Mais Ron? Et Ginny?

- Je ne sais pas ce que Rogue cache, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Ron soit prêt à entendre ce qu'il va dire. Quand à Ginny...

Son silence en disant long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il en voulait à sa petite-amie de passer du temps loin de lui. Si il savait...

- Il n'y a que toi qui soit en mesure de venir avec moi, Hermione.

Je soupirai et regardais mon meilleur ami.

- Tu es sûr? Peut-être que tu te trompes parce que Ron...

- Est quelqu'un qui a des réactions excessives. Il n'est pas prêt, crois-moi.

Je vis bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres issus et que j'allais devoir le suivre.

- Il faut y aller maintenant?

- Oui, dépêche-toi

Presque en courant, on rejoignis les cachots et Harry défonça brutalement la porte du bureau de Rogue.

- Potter? Granger? Que me vaut _l'honneur_ de votre visite?

- Nous voulons nos réponses, _professeur_. On sait que vous nous cachez quelque chose en rapport avec Hermione et que vous avez une tâche à accomplir.

Il avait dit ça, sans aucun détour, ne souhaitant pas tourner autour du pot.

- Cet entretien est terminé. Veuillez sortir d'ici

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il se leva de sa chaise.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible, _jambencoton_

- Harry! m'exclamais-je, tu viens d'attaquer un professeur

- Hermione, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment

- Mais...

- Hermione

- D'accord, j'ai compris

- Donc, Rogue, nos réponses?

Il sembla dans une grande réflexion et aucun de nous deux ne pouvait se douter qu'il était face à un gros dilemme. Soupirant, il leva enfin son regard vers nous pour ensuite le détourner vers un des murs adjacents.

- Ça a commencé il y a 19 ans...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Pansy

- Pansy, arrête de bouger, fit Ginny.

- Désolé, ce haut est vraiment inconfortable

- De toutes façons, ce n'est pas lui qu'il te faut.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, veine de trouver une tenue pour commencer l'opération S.D.F. Soudain, Drago entra dans la pièce sans même avoir frappé.

- Pouvez-vous baisser le son de votre musique?

- Désolé, dit Ginny en esquissa un pas vers la radio sorcière.

- Non! Tu n'es pas désolé du tout. Tu n'as qu'à sortir d'ici si tu ne veux pas entendre notre musique

- Les filles, je sais qu'Hermione vous a permis d'utiliser sa chambre pour votre « mission », mais vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence d'utiliser un sort d'insonorisation.

- Hum... Non.

Il fit un sourire typiquement malfoyen avant de jeter un sort lui permettant de ne pas entendre le son de la radio.

- Tu sais que tu es agaçant?

- Qui? Moi?

Je souris avant de le congédier gentiment.

- Donc, où en étions-nous?

- J'étais en train de te dire que tu devrais mettre ce haut là avant le bas que tu portes déjà.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Quel est le plan déjà pour ce soir?

- Tu viens manger avec Hermione et moi à notre table, enfin, c'est le prétexte, et on fera dévier le conversation sur _Oh combien Ron est intelligent et serviable..._ À ce moment, tu le valorises encore plus.

- C'est plutôt fade comme plan, tu ne trouves pas?

- Pour l'instant, on n'a pas mieux. Ron est un aveugle, mais il est en colère contre toi donc si ce n'est pas assez subtile il le remarquera. Par contre, question tenue, tu peux en mettre plein la vue si tu veux.

- J'y comptais bien.

Je regardai ma montre et constata qu'il était assez tôt. Pris d'une drôle de pulsion, je lui demanda:

- On va faire un tour à l'extérieur?

Elle me regarda, intriguée avant de hocher la tête positivement. Cet après-midi là, je passais un moment franchement agréable avec une de mes anciennes pires ennemies. Qui aurait pu dire que ce serait le cas?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

***cours s'enfermer à double tour dans son bunker* Je n'ai surrrrtout pas fait exprès de couper juste avant les révélations de Rogue. Ce ne serait **_**vraiment**_** pas mon genre. *sourire sadique* Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Ginny qui trompe Harry? Hermione et Drago qui s'embrasse? **

**Je voudrais profiter de ce moment pour vous dire **_**Ô combien**_** je déteste les problèmes informatiques. Comme vous le savez, mon portable a eu un reformatage quelques semaines plus tôt qui avait fait perdre tous mes chapitres (et j'en avais une bonne vingtaine) et il y a trois jours, mon disque dur a perdu la vie. C'est-à-dire: disparition des chapitres que j'avais réécrit après qu'ils se soient effacés. Frustration totale. Je peux vous affirmer que mes propos sont censurés, parce que si ça n'en tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais laissé exprimer toute ma colère. Je voulais donc m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que je vais prendre et vous dire que je vous ai écrit ce chapitre en une soirée juste pour vos beaux yeux. :) J'espère que vous aimerez la réécriture #2.**

Réponses aux reviews:

H223: C'est bien de savoir que tu aimes ce que je fais :). Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Ron/Pansy! C'est la première fois que j'en fais un, alors je m'en donne à coeur joie. Pour l'instant, comme tu peux le voir, les plans pour le reconquérir ne sont pas fameux parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment s'y prendre avec Ron (ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait qu'ils ont tous quelque chose d'autre en tête... ;D)**. **J'espère que tu aimerais le chapitre même avec du retard parce que comme tu auras pu le lire précédemment, les jours heureux ne me sourissent pas... Merci pour ta review!

Aodren: Tu n'es pas la seule à penser de cette manière :). Je dois dire que moi aussi j'aime mieux que l'histoire soit centrée sur la Draymione, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'écrire du point de vue des autres. Comme l'avis est divisée concernant les points de vue, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour que ça plaise à tout le monde. J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre! :D Merci pour ta review et ton avis!

Tite Rei: C'est bon à savoir, ça veut dire que je n'écris pas pour rien ;). Je ferais de mon mieux pour mettre la suite rapidement malgré mes problème techniques (qui sont nombreux, malgré moi). Merci beaucoup pour ton avis et pour ta review! J'aime bien savoir parfois que ma fiction est lue :)

**.**


	13. La fin des secrets

**Chapitre 12: La fin des secrets**

Narration Ron

La semaine suivante Hermione et Harry ne se montrèrent pas.

Ni celle d'après.

Ni la suivante.

La fin Novembre se faisait maintenant sentir et Ginny et moi avions tourné en rond pendant au moins la première semaine avant d'aller alerter le professeur Dumbledore qui nous avait dit de ne pas nous inquiéter.

Mais on s'inquiétait.

Ça faisait presque un mois que mes deux meilleurs amis ne donnaient pas de signe de vie et ça me fichait la frousse. Le directeur n'avait rien voulu nous expliquer, mais je savais que c'était vraiment important si ils manquaient des classes. Dumbledore nous avait dit qu'ils poursuivaient leur études là où ils étaient, alors qu'honnêtement c'était le dernier de mes soucis.

Un jour, Malefoy était venu me voir totalement affolé puisqu'il ne trouvait plus Hermione. J'avais dû lui mentir en lui disant qu'elle était en vacance. Il n'avait pas posé plus de question, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas dupe, il avait remarqué qu'Harry n'était pas là non plus.

J'étais présentement en cours de potion où l'absence d'Harry et Hermione se faisait grandement sentir. Plus de mains levées et aucun souffre douleur attitré, bien que Rogue aime particulièrement torturer les Gryffondor.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit alors que le cachot était silencieux et deux personnes entrèrent.

Harry et Hermione.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Hermione

Dans un parfait synchronisme on s'assit à côté de nos partenaires de potion. Drago me regardait les yeux hors de leurs orbites. Il voulut me dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Je m'installai alors tranquillement, comme si ne rien était.

- Je suis content de te revoir

Ce fut la première chose qu'il me dit après mon retour. Je le regardai, un large sourire accroché à mon visage.

- Moi aussi

Le sien s'élargit tout de suite après mes paroles et il baissa la tête, d'un geste timide qui n'avait rien de malfoyien, alors que je continuais de lui sourire.

- On fait une potion de Mort Vivante

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Son sourire en coin typique s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il relevait la tête.

- Les Malefoy n'ont jamais besoin d'aide

- D'accord, lui répondis-je innocemment en faisant un grand sourire. Dans ce cas je m'en vais.

J'entrepris de le faire marcher en commençant à me lever, mais il m'attrapa immédiatement par le poignait avant de me dire, signe qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que je parte:

- Restes

Mon poignet glissa lentement de sa main et j'entrelaçais ses doigts aux miennes avant de m'asseoir.

- Avec plaisir

Il regarda sa main et la sienne et je rougis quand il reporta son regard sur moi. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha ma main et continua la préparation de la potion.

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, dit-il finalement.

Je me rapprochais imperceptiblement de lui, juste pour pouvoir être plus près. Je commençais alors à penser à ses trois dernières semaines passées loin de lui. Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, jamais l'impression que ce temps là était bien trop long sans lui.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Ce soir, attends moi dans notre salle commune, d'accord ?

Il me regarda, intrigué, avant me sourire légèrement

- Aucun problème

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes doigts s'entrelacèrent à nouveaux aux siens et on passa le cours de potion à tout faire d'une seule main pour ne pas gâcher ce contact.

Rogue ne parla ni à moi ni à Harry de tout le cours et ne nous adressa pas un seul regard.

**.**

**.**

Le soleil venait de se coucher après cette longue journée et je savais qu'Harry et moi devrions nous expliquer avec nos amis. Finalement, les révélations de Rogue n'étaient pas si effrayantes. Elles étaient surprenantes, choquantes, mais j'étais heureuse quand même. Nous avions prévenus Ron et Ginny de nous rejoindre dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef et Drago devait lui aussi nous y attendre. Je passai le tableau et trouva tout ce beau petit monde qui n'attendait plus que ma présence.

- 'Mione ! s'exclama Harry. Te voilà enfin

- Je suppose que nous allons avoir des explications concernant votre absence flagrante des trois dernières semaines? dit Ron.

Je croisai son regard et hochai la tête avant de m'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

- Ce que nous avons à vous dire… ce n'est pas facile à croire.

- La raison de votre absence est si grave que ça? demanda Drago.

Personne ne lui répondit alors qu'on cherchait les mots pour tout expliquer.

- Il y a dix-neuf ans, Lily, la mère de Harry, a accouché, commençais-je, Voldemort a commencé à essayer de la recruter elle et James et ça a lamentablement échoué. Les mangemorts ont alors commencé à les traquer pour les tuer et ils se sont cachés. Peter Pettigrow était un traître qui se faisait passer pour l'ami des Potter. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu Harry après sa naissance. Il y avait même des moments où il avait l'impression que James quittait la maison avec sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Puis, il les a trahit et Voldemort a tué mes parents. Dumbledore m'a confié aux Dursley tout en transportant un lourd secret. J'ai un autre membre de ma famille qui est encore vivant. Hermione est ma sœur jumelle. Ma sœur biologique. C'est pour ça que des personnes l'ont attaqué, parce qu'elle fait partie de ma famille.

Avant de continuer à dire quoi que ce soit, on observa la réaction de tout le monde. Drago était clairement paralysé et Ron tirait une tronche de trois mètres de long. Ginny quand à elle avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- Notre mère a eu des jumeaux, mais a préféré cacher mon existence. Nos parents avaient entendus parler de la prophétie et ils savaient qu'elle concernait Harry. Ils ont préférés me garder saine et sauf et sont partis me confier à des moldus qui étaient des amis de longue date et rêvaient d'avoir un enfant.

- Ils savaient qu'elle serait en sécurité, mais ignorait tout de mon sort puisqu'ils ne pensaient pas mourir. On sait aussi pourquoi Rogue veillait tellement sur elle. Hermione est sa filleule. Je suppose que puisqu'elle ne ressemble pas du tout à James physiquement il l'a tout de suite adoré, contrairement à moi.

- Dumbledore et lui étaient les seuls a courant de ma vraie identité. Drago aussi était au courant, mais d'après Dumbledore, il a accepté de se faire effacer la mémoire pour ne pas me mettre en danger. Ces trois dernières semaines Harry et moi sommes allés en vacances pour faire le point. Puis il y a quelques jours, on est allé faire changer mon nom et maintenant je suis officiellement Hermione Jean Potter.

- La nouvelle a été dure à encaisser et on voulait être un peu seul tous les deux. J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas, je crois que nous n'étions vraiment pas en état de revenir en cours et de voir nos amis. Maintenant nous sommes là et nous venons de tout vous expliquer, c'est un début, on est en train de reprendre nos esprits.

Il y eut un silence encore plus flagrant que le deuxième. Nos amis étaient probablement dans une réflexion intense. La première à réagir fut Ginny qui se mit à pleurer sans aucune raison apparente.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione ! Je n'ai pas été une bonne amie, je suis tellement stupide, je…

- Oh non ! Tu es la meilleure amie au monde Ginny Weasley

Je la pris dans mes bras pendant qu'elle continuait de pleurer. Je savais qu'en disant ça elle parlait de la dispute qu'on avait eu à propos de Harry peu avant que je parte.

- C'est moi qui aurait du comprendre que tu aurais besoin d'aide, lui chuchotais-je.

Elle rit à travers ses larmes et Ron, qui était maintenant à côté de nous, nous serra toutes les deux dans ses bras.

- Wow ! C'est… totalement fou.

Sa voix tremblait et il semblait au bord des larmes tellement l'étonnement était complet. Il se décolla de nous et s'approcha de Harry.

- Vieux, on va être là peu importe ce qui va arriver. Hermione qui est ta sœur c'est juste… la chose la plus censé au monde, vous vous entendez tellement bien.

- Merci Ron… souffla mon frère.

Ginny venait d'essuyer ses larmes et mes deux meilleurs amis se souriaient mutuellement. Drago restait silencieux et j'essayais vainement de capter son regard.

- Ça veut dire qu'on n'a plus à espionner Rogue ?

- En quelques sortes. Par contre, il n'a pas voulut nous dire qu'elle était sa tâche, alors si vous entendez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part, dit Harry.

- Et pour l'amnésie d'Hermione ?

- On continue à chercher, car on ne sait toujours pas qui lui a fait ça. En plus, ses rêves commencent vraiment à lui faire manquer de sommeil, il va falloir trouver une solution contre ça.

Drago n'avait toujours rien dit et il fixait un point droit devant lui. Je lançais un regard désespéré à Ginny qui comprit le message.

- Viens Ron, on va retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher Harry, tu es vraiment mauvaise mine sans vouloir te vexer.

- Bonne idée, fit le concerné, Je monte me coucher, on se voit demain.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il monta dans notre chambre et nous laissa dans la salle commune.

- Dors bien 'Mione

Ils passèrent le portrait après quelques accolades et je leur promis de passer du temps avec eux le lendemain. Quand ils partirent, je me retournais vers Drago et vint m'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Drago, dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais parles.

Il semblait encore trop hébété pour dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas forcément tout ce qui se rapporte au nom Potter, mais, je veux dire… ça ne changera rien entre nous n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux quand je compris quel message il essayait de me faire passer. Je suis stupide, comment ai-je pu croire une seconde qu'il comprendrait ? Je me levai rapidement, les larmes dévalent sur mes joues alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour me rattraper. Je sortis de notre salle commune devenue trop étouffante en espérant que Ginny serait encore réveillée. J'entendis des bruits de pas qui venaient de derrière moi à la course. Je continuais d'avancer, mais je finis par sentir quelqu'un me retenant par le poignet. La pression finit par me retourner et je me retrouvais face à Drago. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Une énième larme coula sur ma joue et il l'essuya lui-même, ignorant délibérément le frisson qui me parcourut à son contact. Sans que je m'y attende, il caressa doucement ma joue et captura mes lèvres d'un baiser passionné.

Et pour être passionné, il l'était. Je sentis d'abord ses mains quitter mon visage et mon poignet pour aller se placer sur mes hanches et ses lèvres augmenter leur cadence, se faisant plus pressantes. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'avais passer mes mains autour de son coup, le rapprochant encore plus de moi, cherchant désespérément un contact plus proche. Il me déplaça légèrement pour que je puisse m'appuyer contre le mur et je me retrouva rapidement coincé entre les murs froids de Poudlard et le corps affreusement chaud de Drago. J'eus l'audace de passer ma langue sur ses lèvres pour demander le passage, ce qu'il accepta immédiatement. Je voulais rester ici toute ma vie, avec lui, à s'embrasser jusqu'à notre perte. Il décolla soudainement ses lèvres des miennes et colla son front au mien.

- Je t'aime

Il avait dit ça, comme ça, tout d'un coup, sans prévenir. Les larmes me remontèrent aux yeux, mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de bonheur.

- Je t'aime peu importe que tu sois Hermione Granger ou Hermione Potter. Je t'aime.

Mon coeur s'était littéralement arrêté de battre. Je laissai les larmes couler librement sur mes joues alors que je plaquai une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur celles de Drago. J'avais envie de crier ma joie au monde entier, car Drago Malefoy venait de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait et je me fichais complètement du reste. La fougue mit le baiser le fit reculer de plusieurs pas et, dans l'envoûtement du moment, il me souleva du sol. Quand il me reposa et que je mis fin au baiser, je ris à travers mes larmes, ce que Drago ne sembla pas comprendre.

- Tu pleures?

Je lui souris ce qui contrasta fortement avec l'affluent d'eau sur mes joues.

- Tu n'es pas triste? me demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non

Je me rapprocha de lui murmura au creux de l'oreille:

- Parce que je t'aime aussi.

Un sourire béa vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres pour venir s'accorder au mien. Il prit mes deux mains et entrelaça nos doigts tant dit qu'il m'appuya une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Son front s'accota sur le mien et je pus observer encore et encore ses deux yeux gris que j'aimais tellement et dont j'étais presque dépendante. Sous le coup de l'émotion de ma déclaration, il se mit à m'embrasser sur le nez, les joues, la bouche, le front, le cou et tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver en me répétant inlassablement « je t'aime » entre deux baisers. Apaisée par son contact, je finis par prendre son visage en coupe et poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un geste tendre et amoureux.

- Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel si tu as réussis à me faire tomber amoureuse de toi même après avoir perdu la mémoire

- Ne parles pas de ça, ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

- Pourquoi on s'était séparé, Drago?

- On s'était disputé à propos de Potter. Quand j'y repense bien, je crois que le fait que tu sois de sa famille était un peu le sujet de la dispute

- Oh... Et c'était une dispute grave?

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et il paraissait mal à l'aise. Je savais très bien qu'il n'aimait pas parler de ça.

- Oui. C'était après...

Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis continua son monologue.

- C'était après notre première nuit ensemble... On venait de finir notre petit-déjeuner et c'est venu dans la conversation. Je crois que c'est en partie pour ça que notre dispute nous a affecté

- Pourquoi?

- Ça faisait à peu près un mois qu'un était ensemble et tu voulais vraiment prendre ton temps pour avoir des relations plus intimes avec moi. Je savais que tu n'étais pas prête alors je t'ai entendu. Ce soir là, tu t'es en quelque sorte offerte à moi. Tu me faisait assez confiance pour me donner ta virginité alors je crois que tu t'es senti trahi. J'ai dit des choses horribles que je ne pensais pas du tout et je comprends que tu sois partie.

J'avais presque l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. L'évocation des ses souvenirs lui faisait vraiment quelque chose.

- Mais ça faisait tellement mal. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal depuis que tu es partie. Blaise et Pansy essayaient d'arranger les choses, mais ils voyaient bien que ça ne marchait pas. C'est à cette époque que Weasley a rompu avec Pansy et on était maintenant deux à se morfondre sur notre sort. J'ai été surpris puisque Potter n'est jamais venu me casser la gueule après notre rupture, mais j'ai compris pourquoi quand j'ai appris pour ton amnésie.

Il se tut et baissa les yeux. De honte? De tristesse? Les deux à la fois? Je n'aurais sus le dire. Il était toujours collé à moi, mais je sentais bien que les révélations qu'ils venaient de me faire étaient émotionnellement difficiles pour lui. Je me blottis contre son torse et enfouie ma tête dans son coup. Il resserra son emprise autour de moi, comme pour ne pas que je parte. Je sentais maintenant ses mains qui tremblaient et sa respiration saccadée.

- Je t'aime Drago Malefoy, chuchotais-je, peu importe ce qui peut nous être arrivé dans le passé.

Je sentis alors quelque chose de tiède sur ma tête et je compris qu'il était en train de pleurer. Je relevai la tête et croisa son regard teinté d'une certaine forme de tristesse, mais aussi de joie. Mon front se joignit une nouvelle fois au sien et ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches.

- C'est complètement fou n'est-ce pas? lui dis-je.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis fou de toi.

Il attrapa une nouvelle fois mes lèvres et on passa la soirée dans ce couloir à s'embrasser, à parler et à se dire des mots doux. Tout était enfin rentrée dans l'ordre.

Enfin presque.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nous étions maintenant le lendemain et j'étais d'une humeur éclatante. J'affichais un grand sourire sur mes lèvres en permanence et je me surpris même à siffler des airs joyeux. Drago et moi avions passé la mâtiné dans notre salle commune à faire tout et rien à la fois, les souvenirs de hier bien encrés dans notre mémoire. Je me dirigeai à présent vers la tour de Gryffondor où les garçons m'avaient dit qu'il avait vu Ginny pour la dernière fois, car il fallait absolument que je lui raconte ça. Je montai les marches rapidement et ouvrit la porte à la volée en affichant toujours mon sourire béa.

Il s'effaça vite quand je vus dans quel état était Ginny. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et pleins de mouchoirs étaient entassés autour d'elle. Elle sanglotait toujours sur son oreiller qui était trempé.

- Ginny? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la serrai dans mes bras. Elle se colla d'avantage à moi et ses larmes redoublèrent.

- C'e-c'est afffreeuuxxxx...

- Chut... tout va bien, je suis là.

- Je-je ne voulaiiiiss passsss...

Les hoquets entre ses sanglots l'empêchaient de parler.

- Doucement ma belle... qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai fais une terrible bêtise, Hermione

- Comment ça?

Pendant un moment, je crus que Harry était au courant qu'elle le trompait avec Blaise, mais je me ravisais vite quand je vus son regard.

- Je...

- Tu?

- Je suis enceinte

Sa révélation me laissa sans voix.

- Tu... quoi?

- De trois semaines, me dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, je croyais que j'étais malade parce que je vomissais tout le temps, mais j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes et je suis allée voir Mme Pomfresh.

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui dire.

- Que compte tu faire?

- Je n'avorterais pas, c'est sûr. Je refuse de tuer quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas.

- Tu l'as dit à Harry?

Elle baissa les yeux et je fronçai les sourcils.

- C'est ça le problème, Hermione. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit de Harry.

- Tu crois que... Zabini?

- En fait, je ne sais vraiment pas. Les dates concordes avec les fois où je ne me suis pas protégée avec les deux. Il faudrait faire un test de paternité.

- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu les avertisses tous les deux.

Elle soupira, puis le silence me répondit.

- Tu comptes leur dire quand?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Le plus tôt serait le mieux

- J'aurais du t'écouter quand tu m'as conseillé d'aller tout raconter à Harry

- C'est difficile de faire des choses comme ça et je comprends que tu ai hésité, mais maintenant tu n'as plus vraiment le choix.

- Tu resteras mon amie, hein?

- Bien sûr! Je serais là tout le temps ne t'en fait pas et j'ai intérêt à être la marraine de ce petit bout de choux! m'exclamais-je.

- Vraiment? Tu... tu ne me laisseras pas tombée?

- Jamais. Les prochains mois s'annoncent difficile pour toi et tu vas avoir besoin d'une amie.

Elle me serra dans les bras en me répétant à quelle point elle m'était reconnaissante et que je serais effectivement la marraine de l'enfant. J'essayais alors de changer délicatement de sujet et je finis par lui parler de Drago.

- Et vous êtes ensemble? me demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Je n'en sais trop rien... on a passé la soirée à s'embrasser et à parler, mais il ne m'a pas demandé d'être sa petite-amie

- Ces choses là sont naturelles des fois, peut-être qu'il te considère déjà comme tel.

- Mouais... Ginny, je meurs de faim, ça te dirait d'aller manger? En plus les garçons doivent nous chercher.

- Avec plaisir! Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, nous sommes déjà le soir.

- Allons rejoindre Harry et Ron. Tu as le temps de penser à autres choses pour l'instant, mais ne traîne pas trop avec ça.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

L'atmosphère de la grande salle était à son comble.

Le repas était délicieux, les conversation étaient variés et on riait beaucoup avec les garçons.

Soudain un cri retentit pendant la distribution des hiboux. Lavande Brown s'empressa de montrer l'exemplaire du Poudlard Express, le journal quotidien des étudiants, à Parvati Patil qui se tenait à sa gauche. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse être, tout était vrai la plus part du temps dans ce journal, mais je persistait à ne pas m'abonner, car je trouvais que c'était des idioties. L'indienne plaqua la main contre sa bouche qui formait un grand «O». Dean voulut ensuite connaître la raison de leur étonnement, alors il attrapa le journal.

Il le passa ensuite à Seamus, puis à Neville...

Puis à moi.

Sur la première page, deux scoop s'affichaient en grosses lettres et étaient tous les deux accompagnés d'une photo.

**Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy: Pas si ennemi que ça**

et

**Ginny Weasley: Enceinte et traîtresse. **

La photo me concernant avait été prise hier soir dans les couloirs et nous avions l'air de deux parfaits amoureux qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux pour ensuite s'embrasser. Celle de Ginny était une photo avec Blaise le jour où Drago et moi les avions découverts alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

J'étais écoeurée. Qui aurait pu nous vouloir autant de mal? Je tournais les pages pour trouver l'auteur des deux articles.

_Rita Skeeter_

Comment cette garce avait fait pour rédiger un article dans le journal de Poudlard? Nous avions une équipe complète de rédacteur prévue à cet effet!

Les garçons remarquèrent mon trouble et essayèrent de voir la première page que j'essayais de leur cacher.

Mais Harry s'en saisit.

Il rit en pensant trouver une bonne blague, mais ses yeux s'assombrirent tout d'un coup. Il se leva de table et se mit à courir vers la sortit alors que Ginny se lançait à sa poursuite. Je pus voir Zabini se lever de table et Ron se saisir avidement du journal. La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de l'école entière après le départ précipité de mes amis. Je levai les yeux et croisa le regard de Drago. Il dut remarquer mon air angoissé, car il m'adressa un large sourire compatissant. Je lui rendis avant de commencer à pester.

Rita Skeeter allait entendre parler de moi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Je vous jure que ce n'est ab-so-lu-ment pas de ma faute si Rita est revenue pourrir la vie de nos héros... *se baricade dans son bunker* Au moins, vous pouvez être content, vous avez eu une belle scène Hermione/Drago :). Que dites-vous du fameux secret de Rogue? Hermione qui est en fait une Potter? Vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir celle-là, avouez ;D. Après nous avons Ginny qui est tombée enceinte... hum... nous allons continuer d'entendre parler de ça un bon moment. Pour ce qui est de Rita, ranger vos baguettes mesdames, car elle n'est pas prête de sortir de cette fiction. Elle a encore beaucoup de vie à détruire... *ajoute des soldats autour de son bunker***

**Je suis encore désolé pour le retard, mais avec la reprise de l'école et mes deux fictions à gérer (à qui la faute, hein? Celle de mon portable!) c'est plus difficile de jongler avec le temps.**

Réponses aux reviews:

van3xxx: Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu l'as aimé et j'espère que tu as autant apprécié celui-ci :). Merci pour ta review!

H223: J'aime bien être sadique de temps en temps ;). Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce chapitre était trop court, j'aurais aimer le développer, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée. Je dois avouer que Ginny qui trompe Harry, ce n'est pas terrible, surtout que maintenant elle est enceinte de l'un des deux. Dans les prochains chapitres on verra tout ça évoluer... Merci pour ta review!

Aodren: Hahaha :) C'est vrai qu'elle n'apparaît pas trop comme quelqu'un de sympathique, n'est-ce pas? Pour le secret de Rogue et le rapprochement entre Hermione et Drago, je crois que tu es servie ;D. Pour ce qui est de la personne responsable de son état amnésique, nous verrons tout ça prochainement :). Merci pour ta review!

_._


	14. Rita crée des problèmes

**Chapitre 13 : Rita crée des problèmes**

Narration Ron

J'étais dans un des couloirs sombres de Poudlard, complètement effondré. Ma petite sœur était enceinte… ma petite sœur ! En plus elle ne savait même pas qui était le père. Si Harry avait été plus attentif, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas aller voir ailleurs ! Non. Penser à autre chose. Hermione avait raison, peut-être que je cherche trop à la protéger des fois. Ce n'est pas totalement la faute à Harry. Mais pourtant… raaah !

Mon poing alla se cogner contre une des parois du château. Le bruit résonna dans le couloir et j'entendis une voix.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je reconnus tout de suite la personne qui avait cette voix.

- Pansy ?

- Ron ?

Je vis une silhouette émergée du noire et aperçut son visage déchiré par l'inquiétude.

- Où étais-tu ? s'exclama-t-elle. ça va des heures qu'Hermione et moi on te cherche!

Je ricanais et répondis d'une voix méprisante:

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien de faire?

- Je m'inquiétais pauvre idiot! Tu pensais à quoi quand tu as disparu tout à l'heure?

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ma sœur est enceinte, alors ne va pas chercher ta réponse trop loin.

- Et tu crois que c'est comme ça que tout va s'arranger? Elle refuse de voir qui que ce soit depuis qu'Harry et elle se sont disputés tout à l'heure!

- Ils se sont disputés?

- Tu croyais qu'il lui sauterait dans les bras quand il apprendrait ça? Même moi je n'étais au courant qu'elle l'avait trompé avec Blaise, je pensais qu'il avait juste un béguin pour elle. Apparemment, il y a seulement Drago et Hermione qui le savait.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai! Le _grand_ Drago Malefoy sait toujours tout. Il est fabuleux, gentil et bla, bla, _bla._

- Est-ce que tu as un problème avec Drago, Ronald? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait bon sang!

Un autre ricanement sinistre s'éleva de ma gorge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait? _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait?_ Il est mon pire ennemi et il m'a aussi volé la personne la plus chère à mon coeur, donc excuse-moi si j'ai un problème avec lui!

- Comment ça il m'a volé? Il ne m'a pas volé! Veux-tu que je te rappelle comment _tu_ as rompu avec moi? Tu te souviens quand tu m'as lâché comme une vieille chaussette au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi?

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, tu ne parlais que de ton Draquinouchou d'amour!

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je passais mon temps avec lui?

- Si c'est pour me dire que tu te le tapais, tu peux ravaler tes paroles!

- TU va ravaler tes paroles, s'écria-t-elle, car si j'étais avec lui la majeure partie du temps, c'était parce qu'Hermione venait de le quitter! Il ne sortait même plus de sa chambre et c'est à peine si il mangeait! Mais bien sûr, _Môsieur_ Weasley n'en a rien à faire de l'impact que mes meilleurs amis a sur mon humeur!

- Moi je ne couche pas avec mes meilleurs amis!

- Est-ce que tu t'es entendu? dit-elle d'une voix frôlant l'hystérie. Tu en viens presque à insinuer que j'ai fait des choses impossibles avec mon meilleur ami seulement pour satisfaire ta haine contre lui!

- Je ne fais rien pour « satisfaire ma haine contre lui »! Je ne fais que rapporter les faits!

- Les faits? Tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le croyais! Je venais ici pour te chercher parce que je croyais que tu avais assez de coeur pour aller la réconforter, mais je vois que tu n'as pas encore assez de maturité pour prendre soin de ta propre sœur!

- Qui es-tu pour me donner des leçons de moral?

- Je suis ton ex petite-amie et je te donne des leçons de moral si je veux! Maintenant, c'est soit tu oublies ta haine envers « Draquinouchou » et tu viens avec moi voir Ginny, soit tu restes dans ton coin pour le restant de ta vie en perdant ta seule chance d'aider ta sœur!

Je la regardais, cherchant tout au fond de mon coeur ce que je voulais vraiment. Bien sûr que je voulais aider Ginny, mais cette conversation avait prit un tournant beaucoup plus personnel et partir avec elle reviendrait presque à lui dire qu'elle peut retenter sa chance. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais pourtant? Pouvoir l'embrasser, la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aime? Évidemment. Seulement on pardonne plus facilement aux autres d'avoir eu tort que d'avoir eu raison... _(NDA: Citation d'Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé :D)_

- Je vais viens avec toi

Elle poussa un long soupire de soulagement et sembla se calmer un peu.

- Dépêche-toi, dit-elle d'une voix douce, il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

Je lui emboitais le pas tout en restant derrière elle. Seul le rythme de notre respiration et celui de nos pas brisait le silence. Je me surpris à l'observer discrètement. Elle avait maigrit depuis notre rupture et les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient de ces nuits sans sommeil. Je fus prit d'un affreux sentiment de culpabilité et baissai la tête quand ma conscience me hurla:_ « Plaque-la sur le mur et embrasse-la, putain! Tu n'attends que ça!»._

- Elle est si effondrée que ça? finis-je par demander.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et la hocha en signe d'approbation.

- Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer. Hermione a pourtant essayé de faire quelque chose, elle a même supplié Drago de la réconforter, mais rien ne marche. Blaise n'est pas encore passé la voir, mais Hermione m'a dit qu'elle l'avait aperçut en dehors de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Ginny a vraiment eu une aventure avec lui?

- Je ne pourrais pas te le dire, mais Hermione dit que c'est le cas.

- Attends une minute, depuis quand tu l'appelles Hermione?

- Hum... Longue histoire.

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir en parler.

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une conversation civilisée avec toi.

- Je sais

Encore une fois, les couloirs de l'école replongèrent dans leur silence frustrant.

- Pansy?

- Oui?

- Merci d'être venue me chercher

- Aucun problème

On était arrivé à la tour de Gryffondor et Pansy se mit à faire demi-tour.

- Hey! Pansy!

Elle se retourna et me regarda.

- Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi

Elle me sourit et me répondit:

- Moi aussi Ron

Et je savais que derrière ses paroles, il se cachait bien plus que ça.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Hermione

- Hermione? dit Drago. Est-ce que ça va?

Je laissai tomber lourdement ma tête contre son épaule quand je m'assis dans le fauteuil. Il passa alors son bras autour de ma taille et prit ma main qu'il se mit à caresser avec son pouce.

- Je n'arrive à rien. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Il m'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête comme réponse.

- As-tu vu Blaise? Comment il réagit?

- Il est encore sous le choc, mais il a dit que si c'était lui le père il assumerait ses responsabilités.

- Pourquoi il ne vient pas parler à Ginny?

- Il croit qu'elle n'a pas envie de le voir.

- Je pense qu'il devrait venir, sa présence ferait du bien à Ginny, elle va avoir besoin du soutient de l'un d'entre eux.

- Et si Potter est le père? Qu'est-ce qu'il fera?

- Si il aime autant Ginny qu'il semble le dire, alors il respectera ça. Si elle veut rester avec Harry, il respectera cette décision aussi.

La salle commune de Gryffondor plongea alors dans un silence pesant.

- Pansy est partie chercher Weasley?

- Oui, et j'espère qu'elle le trouvera.

- Pour quelle raison?

- Il n'a pas encore essayer de la réconforter.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi il ferait mieux que toi?

- Il est son frère

- Tu es sa meilleure amie

- Je sais, mais parfois la famille remporte au combat.

Je me blottis encore un peu plus contre lui et passa ma main sur son abdomen et il tourna sa tête pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout va s'arranger, me dit-il.

- Tu crois?

- Vous avez vécu bien pire. En plus, tu sais que Potter et Blaise l'aiment, alors ils ne la laisseront pas tomber.

- J'espère, sinon je les fais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Je pourrais t'aider?

- Est-ce que tu es en train de montrer de la compassion pour Ginny, Drago? dis-je d'un air malicieux.

- Peut-être, mais depuis le temps que j'attends l'occasion de refaire la tronche de Potter, je ne laisserais pas passer ça.

- Tu lui touches et tu peux être sûr que la colère de Ron fera bien pâle figure à côté de la mienne, pigé? continuais-je en souriant.

- Oh! Tu voudrais me torturer? Que ferais-tu pour me faire souffrir?

Il me souleva et me posa sur ses genoux, alors que collais mon front au sien.

- Aucune idée, dis-je en posant mes mains sur son torse, peut-être que je ferais ça...

Je posa mes lèvres sur son cou et il frissonna de bien-être.

- Ça...

Je remontais doucement mes baisers sur son menton et je sentis qu'il se détendait complètement à mon contact. Je vis même ses yeux se fermer alors que je continuais ma douce torture.

- Où ça

Mes lèvres rencontrèrent alors les siennes et il rapprocha encore plus mon corps du sien.

- Si tu me tortures comme ça, je veux bien devenir un martyr, dit-il en me souriant.

- Vraiment? Préférez-vous cette torture là mon cher?

Je me mis alors à le chatouiller et il éclata de rire. Il finit par nous faire tomber par terre tellement il bougeait et il se retrouva à califourchon sur moi.

- Qui est en position de supériorité maintenant?

- Euh... moi? tentais-je vainement.

Il fit un sourire en coin avant de commencer à me chatouiller à son tour.

- Drago a-a-arrête

Mon rire se répercutais sur les murs de la salle commune et il finit par me rejoindre dans mon rire en arrêtant de me chatouiller.

- Savez-vous que vous êtes très joli mademoiselle les joues rosies?

Mes joues rouges à force d'avoir rit devinrent maintenant écarlates après ce compliment. Je remarquai alors qu'il avait l'air particulièrement débraillé.

- J'aime bien tes cheveux aussi: blond et décoiffé, très classe.

- Comment pourrais-je te faire payer ce commentaire déplacer?

Il sourit et se rapprocha de mon visage. Je remarquai alors qu'il était toujours à califourchon sur moi.

- Embrasse-moi. Ça va être une grosse punition...

- Vraiment? Dans ce cas...

Il allait enfin m'embrasser quand Ron fit interruption dans la salle commune.

- Oh! Euh... désolé! Je... Ginny?

- En haut, dans le dortoir des garçons

- Euh... merci, bafouilla-t-il, mais pourquoi est-elle dans le dortoir de garçons?

Drago se redressa et j'en profitai pour faire de même.

- Parce que sinon il n'y a que Pansy et moi qui pourrions monter en haut pour la voir. D'ailleurs où est-elle?

- Aucune idée, on vient de se séparer. Je crois qu'elle est partie chercher Zabini.

- Drago, tu ferais mieux d'aller les rejoindre, moi je vais aller voir Harry

- Il a disparu de la circulation selon moi, Hermione, fit Drago, on ne l'a pas revu depuis tout à l'heure.

- Raison de plus pour le trouver. De toutes façons je sais déjà comment faire...

La carte des maraudeurs me vint en tête et je déposais un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Drago avant de me relever et de partir la chercher.

- Ron, monte voir Ginny et Drago va avec tes deux amis.

- Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas me voir, Mia.

- Mia? s'exclama Ron.

- C'est un surnom qu'il m'a donné

- Et depuis quand?

Il avait haussé un sourcil et ses lèvres étaient pincées.

- Depuis cet été

Un silence retentit dans la pièce et je tapai brusquement des mains pour enlever cette atmosphère pesante.

- Bon... alors j'y vais!

Je courus dans le dortoir des garçons et fit un sourire à Ginny pendant que j'empoignais la carte et que Ron arrivait. Quand je redescendis, Drago était déjà parti et la voie était libre.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises

La carte afficha alors l'école entière. Je me mis à chercher frénétiquement le nom « Harry Potter » et le trouva dehors près du saule pleureur. Je me pressai vers là-bas et je vis mon frère en dessous de l'arbre. Je sentais qu'on allait avoir une longue discussion...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Drago

Je partis à la recherche des mes meilleurs amis, ce qui ne fut pas trop long. Comme je m'y attendais, ils étaient dans la chambre de Blaise en train de dévaliser sa réserve d'alcool.

- Hum, hum! fis-je. Puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez avec ses bouteilles?

- On se saoule! s'exclama Pansy.

Je fronçai les sourcils et repris d'une voix accusatrice:

- Le motif?

- Pitié Dray, nous ne sommes pas en train de commettre un crime.

- Bien sûr! Je ne devrais surtout pas m'inquiéter quand mes deux amis ont une tête de dépressif.

Ma phrase était marquée d'un sarcasme évident et j'espérais qu'ils l'avaient saisi.

- Drago, dit ma meilleure amie, il vient d'apprendre que Ginny est peut-être enceinte de lui...

- Ah oui? Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi il n'est pas justement avec elle pour la réconforter?

- Qui te dit qu'elle voudrait que je sois là?

- Les millions de mouchoirs qu'elle a utilisé pour sécher ses larmes.

Il eut un sursaut et se retourna vers moi.

- Elle ne va pas bien?

Je ricanais et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- À merveille! Elle est enceinte et ne connait même pas le père, son petit-ami officiel vient juste d'apprendre qu'elle le trompait et c'est violemment disputé avec elle et son amant n'est même pas fichu d'aller la voir! Tout va à _merveille_!

- Oh... fit-il. Je devrais aller la voir?

- OUI!

Mon expression ne laissait pas d'autres choix. Sans rien dire de plus, il quitta la chambre et se dépêcha d'aller à la tour de Gryffondor. Je me tournai alors vers Pansy et vit qu'elle dédaignait maintenant les bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Pansy... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Bah, tu sais, les garçons.

- Weasley? Il t'a fait quelque chose ce malade?

- Dray! Avec ton comportement je peux bien comprendre que Ron soit jaloux parfois.

J'haussai un sourcil et la regarda.

- Quoi?

- Tu ne penses qu'à lui mettre une raclée à chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose qui me déplaît

Je ne voyais toujours pas le problème.

- Et...?

- C'est ça, être un couple. Hermione et toi aussi vous vous disputiez et pourtant est-ce que Potter venait te voir pour te menacer?

- Il l'a fait quand il l'a su pour nous deux, j'ai même eu un crochet du droit en plein sur ma gueule d'ange! dis-je en faisant un sourire en coin.

- C'est sérieux Drago, il pense vraiment que je l'ai trompé avec toi

- Tu voudrais que j'aille lui parler?

- Non, c'est à moi de le faire, mais merci de l'attention. Lui et moi on a parlé tout à l'heure et il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il était en colère.

- Encore? Mais pourtant tu lui as expliqué!

- Je sais, mais Ron est rancunier, mais selon moi il sera prêt à me pardonner n'importe quand, fit-elle en souriant.

- Tu n'es pas trop sûr de toi présentement?

- Aucunement, je l'ai sentis dans son regard.

Je la regardais, les deux yeux exorbités.

- Il me regardait de la même manière dont tu regardais Hermione après que vous vous soyez embrassés la première fois!

- Ça remonte à loin...

Je me rappelais parfaitement sa première semaine au Manoir et à tous les sentiments contradictoire qui m'avaient parcourus ces jours là.

- Peut-être, mais je suis convaincue qu'il m'aime au moins autant que tu aimes Hermione

- Pansy, tu en es sûr? Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une bêtise.

- Drago, je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en lui et je te promets que le jour où il me dira clairement qu'il n'est plus amoureux de moi je laisserais tomber.

- Je ne veux juste pas qu'il te fasse de mal. Tu es ma meilleure amie.

- Toi aussi Dray, mais on ne pourra pas rester éternellement Blaise, toi et moi. Un jour on trouvera une femme, enfin, un mari pour ma part et j'espère sérieusement que Ron le sera.

- Tu es sérieuse?

- Écoute Drago, tu es pratiquement déjà casé avec Hermione, vous avez tous les deux dix-huit ans, bientôt Poudlard se terminera et ne me dit surtout pas que tu ne voudrais pas la revoir.

- Évidemment que je voudrais la revoir!

- Et habiter avec elle? Tu te verrais faire ça? Et te marier? Avoir des enfants?

Je plongeais dans mes pensées et me surpris à penser à une ribambelle de mini-Hermione qui s'amusait avec moi. Est-ce qu'Hermione en voudrait? Et surtout est-ce qu'elle en voudrait avec moi? La perspective de lui faire des enfants était la meilleure que je ne pouvais pas avoir.

- Oui, dis-je dans un souffle, bien sûr que oui

- Tu vois? Je ressens la même chose vis-à-vis de Ron.

- Je comprends

Elle me sourit et elle savait parfaitement que je comprenais.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit d'intéressant tout à l'heure?

- Pas grand chose, mais je crois que si je veux tenter de me faire pardonner, je dois le faire maintenant.

- Mais tu n'as rien fait!

- Et tu le sais. Ron aussi s'en rendra compte et il s'en voudra un bon bout de temps sans que tu doives en rajouter.

- Je te promets que je le laisserais tranquille... quand tu seras là.

Elle fit un sourire en coin et rangea finalement l'alcool dans le réfrigérateur.

- On va voir si ta princesse est toujours avec Ginny?

- Avec plaisir!

Elle m'accompagna dans l'espoir de voir si Weasley était toujours là-bas. Est-ce que finalement une lueur d'espoir remontait à la surface?

Les titres du journal du lendemain m'en dissuada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Une maîtresse pour notre cher Drago?**

_Le séduisant et particulièrement charismatique Drago Malefoy a récemment été surpris en train de déclarer son amour pour Hermione Granger, qui rappelons-nous semble avoir des goûts très prononcés pour les gens célèbres._ _Après être sorti avec Harry Potter, notre survivant adoré, elle aurait partagé beaucoup plus que de l'amitié avec Viktor Krum, attrapeur de l'équipe Bulgare, et semble maintenant avoir emprisonnée le coeur de Drago._

_Mais l'a-t-elle vraiment emprisonnée? Notre Serpentard préféré a été surpris sortant de la chambre de Blaise Zabini en compagnie d'une Pansy Parkinson particulière éméchée. Selon nos sources, le Blaise en question n'était pas présent dans sa chambre au moment où ça c'est produit. Est-ce qu'Hermione embrasse tellement mal qu'il doive avoir une maîtresse?_

_Une histoire à suivre..._

_Rita Skeeter_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Un amour perdu**

_Vous connaissez tous le grand Harry Potter, mais connaissez-vous son meilleur ami Ronald? Dernier fils de la famille Weasley, il vit dans l'ombre de son ami depuis sa plus tendre enfance et continue tout de même de le soutenir, mais n'aurait-il pas besoin d'un peu d'amour lui aussi? Il semblerait qu'il en ait trouvé dans les bras de notre chère Pansy Parkinson avant qu'il ne découvre qu'elle le trompait avec Drago Malefoy. _

_Une beau palmarès pour notre cher Drago! Sortir avec la plus célèbre en publique et avoir l'élue de son coeur en privée? Adjugée! Bien que Ron est avoué à Pansy qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance entre eux, il semblerait que la jeune fille tente encore de l'embobinée... mais après les évènements de hier soir rapportés directement du dortoir de Blaise Zabini, il peut être sûr qu'il doit laisser tomber._

_Rita Skeeter_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mais que nous voulait-elle à la fin? Et puis comment fait-elle pour être partout à la fois? En plus, c'est totalement illégal d'écrire pour notre journal inter-scolaire_, _il est réservé uniquement pour les élèves! S'attaquer à moi ou Weasley, c'est une chose, mais si elle veut pourrir la vie d'Hermione et Pansy elle va entendre parler de moi...

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Vous êtes les lecteurs les plus chanceux de la Terre entière, je n'ai mis que deux jours pour vous écrire un nouveau chapitre :)**_**. **_**J'étais particulièrement inspirée et j'ai même rajouté la scène Ron/Pansy pour H223 qui semble particulièrement aimer ce couple ;D. J'espère que vous avez aimé et préparez-vous à entendre parler de Rita Skeeter pendant un bon bout de temps...**

Réponses au reviews:

H223: Je suis d'accord avec toi, Rita est une vraie conne. Tu aurais pu avoir raison de penser que Rogue était le père d'Hermionevu la façon dont les faits étaient présentés, mais tout le monde faire des erreurs! Et rassure-toi, je voulais bien dire qu'Hermione était sa filleule, seulement au Canada nièce et filleule veulent dire la même chose, c'est pourquoi on aurait pu confondre. J'ai corrigé l'erreur après que tu me l'ai fait remarqué :D. J'espère que tu as aimé le passage Ron/Pansy, je l'ai ajouté juste pour toi :). Merci pour ta review!

Aodren:Crois-moi, tu finiras vite par détester Rita, car ce n'est que le début. Non seulement elle s'en prendra à Ginny, mais elle le fera aussi avec tous ses camarades comme tu peux l'imaginer. Pour ce qui est de Ginny, c'est vrai que tromper Harry n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, c'est particulière dégueulasse si tu veux moi avis. Et puis, Hermione qui la pardonne ce n'est pas si surprenant, elles sont amies depuis longtemps et même si elle n'approuve pas que Ginny trompe son frère, l'abandonner serait une grosse erreur (Ginny aura encore un rôle à jouer pour réconcilier Hermione et Drago, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;D). Merci pour ta review!

Tite Rei:Comme tu peux le voir ton fouet à fait effet, je n'ai mis que deux jours pour poster le prochain chapitre ;). Je suis contente que tu ai aimé la partie précédent et j'espère que tu aimes autant celle-là. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à voir ce que les articles du journal vont faire comme effet aux élèves... Tout n'est pas encore fini... Merci pour ta review!

_**.**_


	15. Le départ

**Chapitre 14 : Le départ**

Narration Hermione

J'étais avec Harry dans l'appartement des préfet-en-chef où il refusait de bouger depuis notre conversation de hier. Après l'avoir réconforté, il m'avait confié qu'il n'aurait jamais cru Ginny capable d'un telle chose et il était entré dans un mutisme effroyable. On était maintenant en soirée et il refusait de bouger et de parler.

- Harry, ne te détruit pas pour ça. Si tu veux prendre tes distances avec Ginny, tout le monde comprendrait, mais ça serait bien de te voir sourire.

Une autre de mes phrases qui ne provoquait aucun réaction.

- Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais aller faire du Quidditch? Ça te changerait les idées si on allait fait un tour en balais?

Toujours aucune réponse.

- Et si on...

- Je vais partir faire mes études par correspondance. Pour prendre de la distance.

J'étais totalement abasourdie. Il allait quoi? Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux à la perspective de mon frère quittant Poudlard.

- Mais Harry, on vient tout juste de revenir! Tu n'envisages quand même pas de laisser tomber Poudlard?

- Je ne laisserais pas tomber Poudlard, je continuerais mes études par correspondance, c'est tout.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Harry! C'est normal que tu sois effondré, mais fuir n'est pas la solution.

- Je ne fuis pas, je prends mes distances.

- Ça reste la même chose et je refuse que tu partes. Je serai là pour toi, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu te sentes mieux. S'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas.

- Hermione, je sais que dans ma situation tu resterais de pied ferme ici et que tu assumerais toutes les responsabilités des autres, mais je ne suis pas toi. Ces dernières années j'ai eu beaucoup de choses sur les épaules et maintenant décompresser me ferait du bien, tu comprends? Surtout après que Ginny...

Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux à l'évocation de son ancien petite-amie.

- Et Ron? Et moi?

- Les lettres existent, non? Je vous écrirais souvent et je vous enverrais des photos.

- Tu ne pourras même pas nous rendre visite

- On se verra à Noël, non? C'est dans un mois.

- Je viens juste d'apprendre que je suis ta sœur, alors te quitter va être dur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà trouver une maison où je pourrais vivre.

- Tu envisages vraiment de partir?

- Oui et je le ferais.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Comment allait-on faire sans lui?

- J'ai déjà prévenu Ron de mon départ et il l'a mal pris. Tu lui diras que je suis désolé, d'accord?

- Pourquoi? Tu ne pourrais pas le faire?

- Je pars maintenant Hermione, j'attendais de te prévenir.

- Et Ginny?

- Ginny est une grande fille.

- Une grande fille qui est peut-être enceinte de toi.

- Hermione... très franchement je ne crois pas que je serais prêt à être père.

Est-ce qu'il était en train de dire ce que je croyais?

- Tu... si c'est ton enfant tu vas les abandonner?

- Bien sûr que non! Mais j'ai été privé de mon enfance pendant longtemps et devenir père est un peu précipité. Si ça se trouve, Zabini est le père.

Il se renfrogna et baissa la tête

- Harry, si tu es le père, que vas-tu faire?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je reviendrais un jour.

- Promis?

- Promis

Sa promesse sonnait comme une sorte d'adieu et ça me faisait peur.

- Je pars maintenant 'Mione. Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Il me serra fort dans ses bras et les larmes coulèrent sur nos joues.

- On se revoit bientôt? lui demandais-je.

- Le plus vite possible.

Il prit alors sa valise et la plaça sur son balai. Il l'enfourcha et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Hermione?

- Oui?

- Je t'aime petite sœur

- Je t'aime aussi Harry

Il s'envola dans le pénombre de la nuit et je m'assis sur le lit et commença à pleurer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Plus tard, je me réveillais dans un lit qui m'était inconnu. Je n'avais presque aucun souvenir depuis le départ de Harry. Je regardai autour et constata que j'étais dans la chambre de Drago.

- Tu es réveillée

Il venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Vêtu d'une chemise et d'un simple jeans, il avait l'air encore plus beau.

- Je suis là depuis combien de temps?

- Toute la nuit

Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et je me blottis dans ses bras ouverts. Toujours dans cette position, on se coucha l'un contre l'autre sur le lit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais, Mia?

- Harry est parti

- Potter est parti?

- Oui

Il m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Je le savais, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il partirait si tôt. Il m'a demandé si il pouvait loger dans mon manoir

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment. Il peut y rester autant qu'il voudra.

Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui en signe de reconnaissance et il se mit à caresser mes hanches.

- Tu tiens le coup?

- Je crois

- Pour l'instant personne d'autre n'est au courant de son départ, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Avec Rita dans les parages on n'est sur de rien, en plus on dirait qu'elle est partout à la fois

- À propos d'elle, elle a encore fait des ravages?

- Oui, elle a insinué qu'après t'avoir déclaré ma flamme je serais aller te tromper avec Pansy

- Ridicule. Autre chose?

- Elle a aussi prétendue que Pansy se servait de Weasley

- Il a réagit comment?

- Mal, mais Pansy essai d'arranger la situation.

Un silence s'installa et j'en profitais pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres auquel il répondit.

- Hermione?

- Huum?

Je collais mon front contre le sien en rompant notre baiser.

- Est-ce que je peux nous considérer comme un couple?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. Est-ce qu'il était en train de me demander d'être sa petite-amie?

- Je... je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses ça seulement pour me faire plaisir.

- Je ne fais pas du tout ça pour te faire plaisir, je le fais parce que j'en ai envie.

- Pour de vrai?

- Pour de vrai. Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassai passionnément.

- J'en dis que l'on peut se considérer comme un couple

Il me bascula alors sous lui et se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle de mon visage. Je redirigeais finalement ses lèvres sur les miennes pour finir notre étreinte passionnée.

- Dois-je en conclure qu'être mon petit-ami te plaît?

- Dois-je en conclure qu'être ma petite-amie te plaît?

Je lui souris et déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que Ron et Pansy vont régler leur problème selon toi?

- J'espère. Pansy est en train de lui parler comme je te disais tout à l'heure.

- Et Zabini? Il est allé voir Ginny?

- Oui. Ils ont eut une discussion et je crois que c'est la première fois que Blaise est accro à une fille à ce point.

- C'est bien parce que si il lui fait du mal je lui arraches la tête.

Il me sourit et m'aida à me lever.

- On va voir ce qui se passe? Il devrait y avoir de l'action dans le coin.

- Oui

Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna vers les couloirs.

- Et Hermione?

- Oui?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Potter, il est fort.

- Je vais essayer

Il me recolla sur lui pour m'embrasser ce qui nous fit légèrement oublier ce que nous allions faire. On irait voir les autres plus tard, pour l'instant je devais me concentrer sur les mains baladeuses de mon petit-ami.

- Mon amour, chuchota-t-il, que dirais-tu de me montrer à quel point les rumeurs de Rita selon lesquelles tu embrasses mal sont fausses?

À l'entente de _« mon amour »_, mon cœur avait fait un bond. J'avais eut une immense bouffée d'amour qui m'avait frappé en plein visage et j'avais vraiment envie de lui montrer à quel point je pouvais l'aimer.

- J'en dis que tu devrais confirmer les rumeurs de l'école selon lequel tu embrasses comme un dieu

- Ça devrait être possible

Il me colla au mur, ce qui semblait être une de ses activités favorites, et explora chaque parcelle de mes lèvres. Mordillant et taquinant les siennes, je faisais vraiment tout pour combler ma faim de lui. Il émit un soupire de contentement qui s'arrêta lorsque ses lèvres rejoignirent pour une énième fois les miennes et mes mains commencèrent à explorer tout ce qu'il y avait sous sa chemise.

Notre bulle de bonheur continuait à exister malgré tout ce qui se passait autour de nous...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Ginny

- Ginny, je voulais que tu saches que peu importe si cette enfant est le mien ou celui de Potter je vais être là pour toi

Blaise et moi étions en train d'avoir un conversation assez sérieuse à propos du bébé.

- Même si ce n'est pas le tien?

- Même si ce n'est pas le mien.

La culpabilité ne cessait de me ronger. Tromper Harry était quelque chose de particulièrement horrible et le pire c'est que je ne m'en voulais pas de l'avoir fait, mais de ne pas avoir rompu avec lui plus tôt. Je suis vraiment horrible.

- Ginny?

- Oui?

- Est-ce que tu aimes Potter?

- Oui, mais je t'aime aussi.

- Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à choisir?

- Parce que je vous aimes tous les deux.

- Si tu le choisissais lui, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil!

- Tu sais bien qu'un jour tu n'auras plus le choix.

- Je sais, mais pour l'instant je ne sais vraiment pas.

J'allais ajouter quelque chose quand Hermione et Malefoy entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Hermione

Elle ne me répondit pas et sembla mal à l'aise. Elle jetais des regards en coin à Malefoy qui lui fit un sourire compatissant.

- Hermione? fis-je en haussant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Ginny... Harry est parti. Il va finir son année par correspondance.

Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte.

Finalement il avait choisi pour moi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Hermione

Drago et moi venions de laisser Ginny et Blaise seul. Après cette annonce, elle avait été dévasté et avait eu besoin du soutient du métis.

- Tu crois que je pourrais écrire à Harry ce soir? Lui aussi mérite du soutient.

- Tu devrais attendre qu'il t'écrive pour lui donner de tes nouvelles. Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'être seul.

- Comment en être sûr?

- Eh bien, après ma rupture avec toi je voulais tout le temps être seul

Cette remarque me fit sentir coupable. Ne pas me souvenir de mon passé était vraiment épouvantable, surtout quand ça concernait Drago ou mes amis.

- Je suis désolé

Je baissai la tête avec un lueur de culpabilité dans les yeux.

- Hey...

Il releva mon menton et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'avais très mal réagit cette journée là.

- Je trouve ça tellement injuste que je ne me souvienne de rien

- Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera qui t'a fait ça et on te rendra tes souvenirs

- Je l'espère bien.

- On va trouver, ne t'en fait pas

- Je t'aime

Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux en m'enlaçant par derrière. Je le sentis prendre une bouffée de mon parfum et déposer un léger baiser dans mon cou.

- On va trouver Pansy et Weasley? chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je hochai la tête et il me prit par la taille alors qu'on commençait à marcher. Ces temps-ci, quand on se promenait dans les couloirs, tout le monde se retournait sur notre passage et se mettait à chuchoter. Cette fois là ne fit pas exception et Drago les fusilla tous du regard.

- Ils étaient à quel endroit la dernière fois que tu les as vu?

- Dans le couloir des cachots

Bien que je n'aimais pas cet endroit, on s'y rendit. C'était sombre et inquiétant, mais la présence de Drago me rassurait. On parcourait chaque couloir et on finit par les retrouver alors qu'il marchait vers nous.

- On vous retrouve enfin! s'exclama Drago.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Les joues de Ron étaient rougis et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Les lèvres de Pansy étaient d'un rouge particulièrement prononcé et légèrement gonflées.

- Vous vous...? commençais-je.

- Sans commentaire, fit Pansy.

Drago sourit et regarda respectivement Ron et sa meilleure amie à tour de rôle.

- Vous vous êtes réconcilié? dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu devrais être un expert avec la réconciliation sur l'oreiller, Drago.

- Je ne me réconciliais pas avec les pimbêches avec qui je sortais avant Hermione, je couchais seulement avec elles.

- Es-tu en train de me dire qu'Hermione et toi vous...?

- Pansy! m'exclamais-je. On en parlera plus tard, fis-je en désignant Ron.

Drago resserra son étreinte comme pour me dire que ça n'avait aucune importance et je pris finalement la parole.

- Harry est parti.

- Il était sérieux! s'exclama Ron avec colère.

- Oui. Il te demande pardon.

- Comment ça Potter est parti? s'exclama Pansy.

- Il veut prendre ses distances

- Quel cinglé

- Hey! dis-je. Tu parles de mon frère

- Excuse-moi, c'est vrai: quelle famille de cinglés!

Elle commença à rigoler alors que je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule. Ron était complètement abasourdi de nous voir si soudainement amie.

- Depuis quand vous parlez-vous de façon civilisée?

- Depuis que tu refuses d'admettre qu'elle ne t'a jamais trompé, Weasley, fit Drago.

Un silence tomba sur la conversation et je préférais changer de sujet.

- Vous êtes ensembles?

- Pas pour l'instant, dit Pansy, on va attendre un peu

- Oui, évidemment, il faut d'autres réconciliations sur l'oreiller avant, dit Dray avec un sourire narquois.

Je lui mis une légère tape derrière la tête de Drago s'exclama:

- Tu vois ce qui arrive quand on sort avec Granger, Weasley? On devient un homme battu.

J'ouvris la bouche et lui dit d'une voix faussement outrée:

- Si vous avez une si basse estime de moi, vous serez privé de baiser mon cher!

- Je ne t'ai jamais raconté à quelle point mon estime pour toi était haute?

Il me fit un sourire vainqueur et plaquai ses lèvres sur les miennes en les entraînant dans un nouvel échange langoureux.

- Prenez une chambre! s'exclama Ron.

Drago se défit de notre étreinte et me serra encore plus contre lui.

- Quand tu as un corps du dieu, Weasley, les filles ne font qu'en redemander

- Ça va, lui dis-je, tes chevilles n'enflent pas trop?

- Humm... fit-il d'une voix sensuelle, tu peux vérifier ça par toi-même

Il fit son petit sourire en coin typiquement malfoyen et je reportais mon attention sur Ron et Pansy.

- On va dans la grande salle? Le petit-déjeuner est bientôt terminé

- Ah! dit Ron. C'est pour ça que j'étais aussi affamé!

Je souris et sentit le bras de Drago se positionner autour de ma taille alors qu'on se mettait en route vers la grande salle. Tout le monde semblait en grande conversation autour de plusieurs journaux.

- Qu'est-ce que Rita a inventé cette fois?

Pansy, Drago, Ron et moi nous séparâmes pour aller à notre table respectivement et Parvatil vint immédiatement me voir.

- Hermione! C'est vrai qu'Harry est parti parce qu'il était fou amoureux de Ginny et qu'il ne supportait pas de souffrir? C'est tellement romantique!

Je fronçais les sourcils et prit le journal qu'elle avait entre les mains sans lui adresser la parole. Ron se pencha derrière mon épaule pour lire.

**Harry Potter, le lâche**

_Après le scandale qui annonçait qu'Harry Potter était trompé par sa petite-amie, nous avons appris que celle-ci était enceinte. Personne à Poudlard n'avait vu le jeune survivant depuis l'incident_ _et nos sources nous ont révélé quelque chose de suspect. Il semblerait que le courage des Gryffondor ne soit pas si fondé que ça: Harry Potter a préféré fuir lâchement au lieu d'affronter sa situation de peut-être père_.

_Très tard hier soir, après avoir dit aurevoir à ses amis, Potter aurait prit sa valise dans une main, son balais dans l'autre et serait partie pour suivre des cours par correspondance. Même ses meilleurs amis ne savent pas dans combien de temps ils le reverront, mais pour l'instant une seule chose est sûr: Potter est décidément fou amoureux si cette situation le fait fuir._

_Est-ce que Miss Weasley se rendra enfin compte que le pauvre Harry est en manque d'amour ou restera elle avec son amant Blaise Zabini?_

_Une autre histoire à suivre._

_Votre dévouée,_

_Rita Skeeter_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

- Je vais la tuer, grinça Ron, comment ose-t-elle dénigrer ma sœur et prendre la défense de Harry? Le même Harry qu'elle a elle-même insulter durant toute sa quatrième année! C'est une hypocrite, elle fait sa gentille avec Harry, mais elle le déteste! Elle ne mérite même pas que je sois aussi clément! Elle est en train de se moquer de mon meilleur ami!

- Attends, tu es en train de dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que Rita lui pourrit la vie?

- Exactement! La première fois, tu avais trouvé comment lui rabattre le clapait, mais tu ne nous avais jamais dit comment.

- C'est bête, si je n'avais pas perdu la mémoire j'aurais pu...

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui écrivait le journal.

- Je te jure que je trouverais.

- C'est une vraie peste! Une chance que sœur ne lit pas le journal.

- Elle va rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre durant un bon moment, donc elle ne le lira pas avant un bout de temps.

- Tu as sûrement raison et une chance, car même si ce sont des mensonges elle serait encore plus effondrée.

- C'est aussi une chance qu'Harry ne reçoive plus le journal de Poudlard maintenant, ça l'aurait détruit encore plus, même si ce sont des idioties.

Je vis Drago quitter, la grande salle, le visage dévasté, suivit de Pansy. Sans comprendre pourquoi il avait l'air si abattu, je continuais de feuilleter le journal quand un titre attira mon attention.

**Hermione Granger ou l'attrappe-homme**

_Nous connaissons tous cette jeune fille pour son goût prononcé pour les sorciers célèbres. Après avoir brisé le cœur de ce pauvre Harry, elle est allée se réfugier dans les bras du séduisant Viktor Krum, qui rappelons-le est âgé de trois ans de plus qu'elle et est l'actuel attrapeur de l'équipe bulgare. Récemment, elle s'est fait connaître pour avoir eu une nouvelle conquête: Drago Malefoy, l'unique héritier de Lucius Malefoy et richissime sorcier de son état._

_Après avoir eut des doutes qui s'étaient révélés faux sur Drago qui pourrait tromper Hermione, il semblerait que nous devrions en avoir sur elle pouvant le tromper. En effet, elle a été surprise hier soir aux alentours de deux heures du matin avec un jeune homme à l'identité inconnue, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs, les photos de notre envoyer spécial sont même là pour le prouver._

_La jeune Granger aura-t-elle des bonnes explications à fournir à son petit-ami?_

_Votre dévouée,_

Rita Skeeter

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- QUOI?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**J'espère que vous avez autant envie que moi d'aller trouver Rita Skeeter et de la faire déguerpir à grands coups de baguette! Les ennuis ne font que commencer...**

**J'ai réussit à vous faire un chapitre cette fin de semaine comme promis :). J'espère que vous l'aimerai, car il se pourrait que je prenne un peu de retard à cause de mes examens qui s'en vienne et que je ne puisse pas écrire à ma guise...**

Réponses aux reviews:

Aodren: Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pour bientôt. Ginny ne pourra pas pleurer sur son propre sort éternellement... Pour ce qui est de Rita, on voit toute de suite que ces ravages font finir par faire effet. Notre Drago sera-t-il assez intelligent pour reconnaître la vérité? (OUI!) Merci pour ta review :)

H223: De rien :). Pour Ron et Pansy, ça avance tout doucement. Bien sûr, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ils se seraient tout de suite réconcilié, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils se remettent ensemble en même temps qu'Hermione et Drago. Cependant, on peut déjà voir beaucoup de changements. Pour Rita, tu as très bien deviné, mais dans le contexte de la fiction, Hermione a perdu la mémoire et ne s'en souvient plus! Il faudra qu'elle enquête encore pour trouver quelque chose sur son cafard :D. Merci pour ta review!

Miss Lilith Samael: Tout d'abord, Meeeeeerrcciiii pour tes... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... 14 reviews! :D J'ai beaucoup apprécié tes commentaires et ton raisonnement pour résoudre les mystères de l'histoire :). C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me laisse autant de review en une seule fois et quand j'ai vu que le chiffre avait autant monté, j'ai fais, « quoi ! ». Tout ça pour dire que je te suite vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir laissé ton avis, car il m'avait beaucoup aidé pour faire ce chapitre! J'espère que tu as aimé et que tu continueras de me suivre, merci encore pour tes reviews!

van3xxx: Malheureusement, c'est bien Rita qui continue de leur pourrir la vie! Et encore là, ce n'est pas encore fini... Merci pour ta review!

Aurelie Malefoy: Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes! Tu peux être rassurée, moi non plus je ne peux pas voir Rita en peinture, elle me file des boutons. J'espère que ta as aimé la suite :). Merci pour ta review!

_._


	16. Granger VS Skeeter

**Chapitre 15: Granger VS Skeeter**

Narration Drago

J'avais l'impression d'être figé.

D'être mort.

De ne plus exister.

Comment Hermione avait-elle pu? Je croyais qu'elle était sincère. Mais non, elle avait bel et bien roulé une pelle à cet imbécile de Poufsouffle. Je vais aller le défoncer quand je vais avoir le temps. De quel droit ose-t-il toucher MA petite amie?

Je ne remarquais même pas que Pansy essayait tant bien que mal de me sortir de mon état léthargique. J'entends à peine Blaise arriver et venir me parler. Je saisis quelques mots tel que « menteuse » et « manipulatrice ». Oh oui, ça, je pouvais dire qu'Hermione l'était

Comment avait-elle pu?

Je l'aime et elle le sait. Je lui ait répété des millions de fois.

Je l'aime merde!

D'un mouvement automatique, je m'approche furieusement d'un mur et commence à frapper dessus. Je sens Blaise et Pansy qui essaient de me dégager, mais ils ne réussissent pas. Je ne m'arrête que quand je remarque mes mains ensanglantées et je me laisse glisser contre le mur. Et là je commence à sangloter.

Pansy me serre contre elle et me berce comme un mère et son fils, Blaise s'assoit à côté de moi et me parle de tout et de rien, juste pour me faire penser à autre chose.

Hermione...

Hermione...

Ma Mia adorée...

Pourquoi? Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal par le passé, mais n'étais-tu pas censé avoir tout oublié?

Je me suis excusé des tas de fois. Ça ne te suffisait pas? Non, bien sûr que non, ce que j'avais fait par le passé était horrible.

Quand une vingtaine de minute fut passée, mes larmes se calmèrent enfin et mes meilleurs amis entreprirent de soigner mes mains.

Je finis par me lever et par me poser au rebord d'une fenêtre.

La neige était avec nous depuis au moins deux semaines et j'adorais les paysages enneigés. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle aimait ça, elle aussi. Était-ce encore un autre mensonge? Dans trois semaines nous célébrerions Noël et j'avais prévu l'inviter au Manoir pour qu'elle puisse voir Potter. On pouvait dire que cette invitation allait tomber à l'eau...

- Dray... me dit Pansy. Il faudrait que tu ailles dormir un peu.

Je n'acquiesça même pas et m'endormit dans le lit de Blaise qui avait accepté d'aller dormir dans la chambre de Préfet-en-chef à ma place.

Merlin... pourquoi avait-elle fait ça?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Hermione

- Je te le jure, Ron! Je n'ai pas trompé Drago.

- Hermione, les photos ne mentent pas.

Il brandit le journal où une photo me montrait en train d'embrasser un parfait inconnu.

- Je te promets que je n'ai rien à avoir là-dedans!

- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que ce n'est pas toi sur cette photo?

- Bien sûr que non! Même les dates ne concordes pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Lis attentivement: « _elle a été surprise hier soir aux alentours de deux heures du matin avec un jeune homme à l'identité inconnue, l'embrassant à pleine bouche_ ». Où étais-je à deux heures du matin? Dans le lit de Drago, plongée dans un sommeil profond. Il m'avait lui-même ramené là-bas après qu'Harry soit partit!

- Tu es sûr?

- Évidemment! Je ne suis quand même pas aussi bête que ça.

- Alors pourquoi il refuse de te voir?

- Pansy dit qu'il dort. Je crois qu'elle dit vrai, mais Blaise avait l'air assez chamboulé.

- Oui, elle m'en a parlé quand on est allé les voir. D'après eux, ils étaient dans un état assez... bref. Zabini a bien essayé de lui dire que Rita était une menteuse accomplie et une manipulatrice hors-pair, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment les écouter.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Ron? Et si il ne me croyait pas?

- 'Mione, il a lui-même la preuve que tu ne pouvais pas être avec ce garçon, il était avec toi.

- Mais peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus de moi...

- Quoi? Hermione, arrête de dire des bêtises. Ce n'est pas à cause d'un mensonge de Skeeter que Malefoy va cesser de t'aimer.

Devant mon regard non-convaincu, Ron comprit que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup Drago.

- Wow... tu es vraiment retombée amoureuse de lui? Je ne croyais pas que c'était vraiment possible.

Des larmes descendirent lentement sur mes joues. Merlin savait à quel point il avait raison. J'étais totalement accro à Drago.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire? s'exclama Ron. On va aller faire notre devoir d'Histoire de la Magie pour te changer les idées et après tu vas aller te coucher. Tu iras parler à Malefoy demain, ok?

- Histoire de la Magie? Ron, tu détestes cette matière!

- Oui, mais toi tu l'aimes. Viens faire ce devoir avant que je ne change d'avis.

Je souris à mon meilleur ami et pris mon matériel pour faire le travail. Comme l'avait prédit Ron, au bout de quelques minutes j'oubliais Drago pour me concentre sur les gobelins, les troll et autres créatures magiques. Pourtant, après un moment de travail, je remarquais que Ron avait finit par s'endormir.

- Hey! Réveille-toi la marmotte!

Aucune réaction. Je m'approchais de son oreille.

- Ron... Pansy t'attend en dehors de la salle commune.

Il se réveilla en sursauta en s'écriant: « Je suis debout! ». J'éclatais de rire devant son expression et il fit une moue boudeuse en comprenant que ce n'était qu'une ruse.

- Il est temps d'aller dormir miss je-ne-vis-que-pour-embêter-Ron

- Hum... c'est vrai que j'aime bien t'embêter.

- Je sais, petite farceuse. Ginny a dit que ton lit était restée inoccupé dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, tu peux aller dormir là-bas.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup pour ce soir, ça m'a changé les idées.

- Pas de problème, tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas.

Il me donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos avant de monter à son dortoir pendant que je faisais de même. En arrivant, je vis Ginny endormie sur son lit avec une pile de mouchoir de moins en moins gigantesque. Avec un peu de chance, elle reviendra bientôt dans le monde des vivants.

Je me glissai sous les couvertures en pensant encore une fois à Drago. Je devais lui expliquer clairement que je n'avais rien fait avec ce garçon. Je devais aussi trouver rapidement un moyen de faire tomber Rita.

Merlin savait à quel point je le voulais.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Narration Pansy

Je me dirigeai doucement vers la salle commune des Gryffondor alors que le matin se levait. D'ici, j'entendais les lève-tôt en pleine conversation dans les couloirs et les bruits de couverts qui venaient de la grande salle.

J'avais de bonnes raisons de penser que Drago ne viendrait pas en cours aujourd'hui, comme depuis semaine, au même motif qu'Hermione qui essayerait encore de lui parler toute la journée. Les détails n'étaient pas clairs, mais d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, elle n'avait jamais trompé Drago.

Pour ma part, je m'apprêtais à aller parler avec Ginny pour la convaincre de revenir dans la population de l'école. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle était enfermée et ça commençait à faire un peu trop longtemps. J'arrivais là-bas et vis Hermione qui descendait les escaliers en colimaçon.

- Bonjour, Pansy.

- Salut, tu vas voir Drago?

Elle acquiesça silencieuse et baissa les yeux.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Il va mal, mais si tu lui parles ça devrait aller mieux.

- Je l'espère, dit-elle en soupirant.

Il y eut un moment de silence et je repris la parole.

- Comment va Ginny?

- Oh... mieux je suppose.

- Vraiment?

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Non.

- Je crois que ce serait vraiment le moment pour qu'elle se reprenne.

- Moi aussi, sinon elle continuera de se lamenter sur son sort éternellement, je la connais. Elle aime assez Harry pour désespérer à la moindre de ses absences.

- Ça serait probable. Quand Ron m'a laissé... commençais-je, j'ai passé au moins trois semaines avec Drago pour qu'on soit deux à se morfondre.

Elle ne dit rien et je la remerciai en silence.

- Dépêche-toi d'aller le voir avant qu'il ne se réveille et disparaisse.

- J'y cours tout de suite. Ça va aller pour parler avec Ginny?

- Oui, ça va aller.

- À tout à l'heure

Je la regardai s'éloigner et je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça si on avait fini par bien s'entendre. Elle avait du caractère, elle savait écouter et elle était intelligente. Je reportais mon attention sur le problème de Ginny et gravis les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

Elle était assis sur son lit en écoutant de la musique triste. Brown et Patil me lancèrent un regard dégoûté avant de se ruer hors de leur dortoir. Je me tirai une chaise et m'installai en face d'elle.

- Ginny, il serait peut-être temps que tu sortes un peu.

- Quoi? dit-elle surprise. Sortir?

- Oui, tu sais, comme les gens normaux!

- Je suis tout à faire normale! s'exclama-t-elle, vexée.

- Tu es tout sauf normale, Weasley.

- Pansy!

- Je dis la vérité, alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Tu sors d'ici et on va aller en cours, point.

- Non! Je ne sortirai pas d'ici! Harry est parti, c'est...

- C'est triste qu'il soit parti, mais c'est la vie! Tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de vivre pour ça! Tu ressembles à une loque! Regarde-toi!

Elle baissai la tête et repoussa sa pile de mouchoir d'un coup de baguette.

- Je ne suis pas capable.

Une vague de colère s'empara alors de moi en voyant l'abandon de ma nouvelle amie.

- Quoi? dis-je entre mes dents. Comment ça, tu n'es pas capable? Bien sûr que si tu es capable! Tu crois être la seule dans cette situation? Tu penses peut-être que Potter ne manque pas à Ron, son meilleur ami? À Hermione, sa propre sœur? Tu penses que Blaise ne souffre pas non plus après avoir du supporter tes larmes alors qu'elles était destinées à un autre? Tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de toi, eux, peut-être? Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir, mais à la différence des autres tu préfères te morfondre sur ton sort!

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer et me lança un regard assez éloquent.

- Je suis désolé.

- J'espère bien! Maintenant tu vas lever ton derrière et sortir immédiatement pour aller en cours.

- Je... d'accord.

- Bien.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je pris mon sac et me rendis sur le seuil de la porte.

- Tu as intérêt à être en cours de métamorphose tout à l'heure.

Je refermai alors la porte, fière de ma réussite. Un problème de réglé, maintenant il en restait d'autre. Je descendis les escaliers et croisai Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondor désormais vide.

- Salut, Ron.

Il se retourna et quand il me vit, je sentis son regard d'un bleu perçant sur moi.

- Salut, Pansy.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand je me résignai à lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Ron.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Hermione

- Drago? demandais-je encore à travers la porte. Tu es là?

Je n'entendis aucune parole, mais je savais qu'il était bien là, car le bruit de sa respiration se faisait entendre. Je finis par rebrousser chemin, les larmes aux yeux. Comment pourrais-je lui dire que je l'aime plus que tout si il ne m'écoutait même pas? Je me laissai finalement glisser contre un mur dans un couloir adjacent et commençai à sangloter.

- Hermione?

Je vis Ginny, habillée pour une fois en deux semaines, qui se dirigeai vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma belle?

Elle me serra très fort dans ses bras après s'être assise à mes côtés.

- C'est à propos de Malefoy?

Je hochai difficilement la tête pendant que mes sanglots redoublaient.

- Ri-rita a publié-é-é quelque chose d'affreuxxxx

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

- Que je le trompais et elle avait même une photo trafiquée, dis-je en continuant de pleurer.

- Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler?

- Il ne veu-eu-eut pas m'ouvrir la po-or-orte...

- Hermione, écoute-moi

Je levai les yeux vers ma meilleure amie.

- Vas dans ta chambre de Préfet-en-Chef et attends là-bas.

Je hochai une nouvelle fois la tête et me levai difficilement.

- Quel est le mot de passe des Serpentard? demanda-t-elle.

- Déshonneur

Après avoir serrée une dernière fois Ginny dans mes bras, je me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers mes appartements... et ceux de Drago.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune Weasley marchait d'un pas rageur vers la salle commune des Serpentard et comptait bien avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui.

Tant pis si elle manquait le cours de métamorphose.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Drago

J'étais encore en train de maudire mon misérable sort quand j'entendis la porte de la salle commune claquer. Une minute... les cours étaient commencés! La salle commune devait être vide à cette heure-là! Les pas de l'intrus se rapprochaient de plus en plus rapidement de la chambre de Drago et il y eut une véritable explosion. Et pas qu'au sens figuré.

Ginny Weasley venait de défoncer _MA_ porte à l'aide d'un sort.

- Hey!

Je la regardai et me mit tout doucement à reculer en voyant son visage déformé par la rage.

- Tu vas m'écouter, Malefoy.

- Et pourquoi te ferais-je cet honneur?

- Parce que je viens de trouver Hermione en pleure dans le couloir et que ça ne doit sûrement pas être la première fois.

- Quoi? m'exclamais-je, surpris.

- Je sais que tu es blessé, mais tu devrais au moins lui laisser la chance de s'expliquer!

- Ah, dis-je avec un ricanement méprisant, et pourquoi le ferais-je?

- Ce n'est absolument pas à moi de te le dire. En plus, elle va mal, très mal. Même plus que mal... j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

- Attends, pourquoi elle ferait une bêtise?

- Eh bien... je ne suis pas beaucoup au courant des derniers évènements, mais Pansy m'a raconté qu'elle pleurait souvent et qu'elle disait des choses affreuses.

- Quel sorte de choses affreuses? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu doives le savoir.

- Dit-le moi.

Mes poings se serrèrent et visiblement Weasley avait plus peur de moi à cette instant que moi j'avais peur d'elle.

- Elle a dit des choses comme: «je ne vaux rien, je ne vous mérite même pas» ou «je ferais mieux de partir comme ça vous serez débarrassé de ma présence»

Les battements de mon cœur s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dit ça... si?

- Quoi? Comment peut-elle dire des choses pareilles?

- Elle est amoureuse de toi et elle croit que tu la détestes. Elle essaye désespérément de te parler depuis une semaine, mais tu refuses de la voir.

- Elle m'a trompé! Pourquoi aurais-je envie de la voir?

- Écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire, sinon tu verras que tu fais une grosse erreur. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire pour l'instant, Malefoy.

Elle répara la porte d'une simple coup de baguette et avant de franchir le seuil elle me dit:

- Si tu ne lui parles pas, tu vas perdre plus que tu ne le crois.

Je la regardai franchir les portes et tombai à la renverse sur le lit.

Qu'étais-je censé faire maintenant?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Hermione

Tandis que j'étais en train de penser à ma situation avec Drago, un hibou était venu me porter une lettre de Harry. Enfin!

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu te portes comme un charme et que tout va bien au château. Je suis désolé de donner des nouvelles après tant de temps, mais comme tu le sais j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances. Comment va Ron? Et toi? Et Ginny?_

_Pour moi, tout va pour le mieux. Enfin, du mieux que ça pourrait aller. Les parents de Malefoy ont déménagé dans une autre demeure alors j'ai le manoir à moi tout seul, ce n'est pas génial? Est-ce que je t'avais dit que c'était lui qui m'hébergeait? Je crois que j'ai oublié de le mentionner. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu vous sembliez plutôt proche Malefoy et toi n'est-ce pas?_

_Avez-vous des nouvelles pour la tâche que Dumbledore a confié à Rogue? Et pour ton amnésie? De mon côté, je fais des recherches, mais tout semble vague. Je suis allé dans les archives au ministère datant de cette partie de l'année, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant si on exclu une plainte contre Rita Skeeter, sympa non?_

_Je t'aime toujours autant sœurette,_

_Harry_

Cette première lettre de Harry me fit chaud au cœur. Il ne m'avait peut-être pas oublié après tout. Je pris un bout de parchemin et ma plume pour lui répondre aussitôt.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis très contente d'avoir reçu ta lettre que j'attendais avec impatience, car il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant que tu n'étais pas là._

_Pour commencer, Ron va très bien. Lui et Pansy sont un peu sur la voie de la réconciliation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ginny allait encore très mal jusqu'à tout récemment. En fait, je n'en sais trop rien, car je ne l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois en dehors de sa chambre depuis que tu es parti et c'était il y a à peine cinq minutes. _

_Pour ma part, eh bien... ça ne va pas trop pour tout t'avouer. Drago et moi avons fini par sortir ensemble, mais Rita a réussi à truquer une photo de moi pour faire croire à tout le monde que je le trompais et ça a très bien marché, car il refuse de me parler maintenant._

_La tâche de Rogue et mon amnésie nous étaient un peu sorties de la tête. Je crois que présentement nous avons assez de problèmes à gérer comme ça. Je suis très contente que tu fasses des recherches de ton côté, au moins, on peut être sûr que si on a besoin de renseignements extérieurs on peut te demander. Et puis en fait, ça me fait très plaisir de Rita est eu une plainte contre elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait cette fois?_

_Je t'aime aussi frérot,_

_Hermione_

Je cachetai l'enveloppe et me levai rapidement pour aller porter ma lettre à la volière. D'un pas souple, je marchais dans le couloir et observais les alentours. Je finis par aboutir à la volière et attacha ma lettre à la patte d'un hibou. Je le regardai partir par la fenêtre et un sentiment de triomphe m'envahit quand je vis qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Skeeter!

La truie professionnelle se retourna en bloc quand elle entendit son nom.

- Granger! Quel plaisir de te revoir.

- Le plaisir est partagé, dis-je d'une voix sèche.

Elle tenait une enveloppe assez volumineuse à la main.

- C'est un autre article pour le _Poudlard Express_? Un autre de vos torchons totalement faux?

- Mes articles ne rapportent que la triste vérité, Granger.

- Vos guenilles ne sont que des mensonges! Comment avez-vous fait pour trafiquer cette photo de moi, d'ailleurs?

- Rien de plus facile, il suffit d'un peu de polynectar et d'un garçon plein d'hormones.

- Vous êtes immonde! crachais-je. N'avez-vous pas pensé que ça faisait souffrir des personnes?

- C'est le but, ma chère. Je vous déteste assez pour vous détruire complètement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait auparavant, mais cette époque est révolu. Je peux cependant vous affirmer que je comprends tout à faire pourquoi je vous détestais.

- Je ne vous ferai jamais assez souffrir, postillonna-t-elle. Vous avez tenté de jouer la maligne, mais je vais vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce.

- Vous êtes un monstre! Comment pouvez-vous mettre autant d'énergie dans une vengeance qui n'en vaut même pas la peine? Vous aimez ça publier des potins totalement faux dans un journal? Vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux?

- Bien sûr que j'ai trouvé mieux! Mais le journal est la deuxième partie de mon plan.

- Dans ce cas, vous avez fini la première partie.

- Perspicace, Granger. Évidemment que je l'ai finis.

- Alors pourquoi n'est-ce que le journal qui me cause problème?

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle saisissait sa baguette.

- Il y a un tas d'autres choses qui peuvent te faire souffrir, chérie.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur moi et je ne pus rien faire. Elle prononça une incantation et je vis les souvenirs de ma première année défiler devant mes yeux. Puis ceux de ma deuxième année, puis de la troisième, la quatrième...

BANG!

C'est comme si mon propre esprit c'était refermé.

J'aperçus brièvement Rita qui tombait, stupéfiée, et Drago qui s'avançait vers moi en courant avant que je sombre dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Savez-vous en quoi je me suis déguisée pour Halloween? En Hermione :)**

**Je me demande laquelle entre Rita et moi est la plus détestée en ce moment ;). Vous commencez à comprendre le dénouement de l'histoire? Les pièces du puzzle se mettent rapidement en place... Que pensez-vous de se chapitre? Je peux vous affirmer que j'y ai mis tous mes efforts, surtout si on tient compte que j'étais en manque flagrant d'inspiration. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard.**

Réponses au reviews:

Miss Lilith Samuel: Je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a fait plaisir, d'autant plus que j'aime bien avoir l'avis de mes lectures :D. Tu as ta réponse pour les mystérieuses photo, mais je crois que la plupart des lecteurs auraient voulu qu'elles n'existent pas ^^. Est-ce que je suis la seule à détester Rita et à vouloir la faire sortir de la fiction à coup de pied au derrière? Je crois que non :). Merci pour ta review!

Aurelie Malfoy: Je crois que la puissance de pouvoir décider de la fin de cette fiction m'est montée à la tête et que ça se traduit par une vague de sadisme ;D. Quelques fois, c'est dans des moments comme ça que j'aime couper le chapitre ^^. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as bien aimé le dernier chapitre et j'espère que tu as autant aimé celui-ci. Merci pour ta review!

van3xxx: Contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule dans la team anti-Rita :). J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre et merci pour la review!

mamamonamie: Et voilà, voici la suite :D! J'espère que ça t'a plu autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Merci pour ta review!

**.**


	17. La troupe du bonheur

**Chapitre 16 : La troupe du bonheur**

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Narration Hermione

Je clignai des yeux, mais la lumière du jour m'aveugla instantanément et je dus tout de suite les refermer. Je sentis mes sens recommencer à fonctionner normalement et je pus enfin me rendre compte que j'étais dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

J'ouvris les yeux pour de bon.

Un affreux mal de tête me tiraillait le crâne et je remarquai que Drago était endormi sur la chaise à côté de mon lit.

- Drago ? dis-je d'une voix asséchée.

Il grogna dans son sommeil et je posai doucement ma main sur son épaule pour le faire réagir.

- Réveille-toi...

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux et se rendit compte que j'étais réveillée.

- Hermione! Merlin, tu es enfin réveillée. Tu sais qu'on s'inquiétait pour toi? Même Potter est venu te rendre visite. Rester une semaine dans le coma, ce n'est pas toujours courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demandais-je.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas?

Je me creusais la mémoire et finis par me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

- Hey! J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs!

Il écarta les yeux, stupéfait, et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson.

- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire?

- Pas entièrement. Mon dernier souvenir remonte à la fin de ma quatrième année et après c'est comme si ma vie avait recommencée quand je me suis réveillée en début d'année scolaire.

- Comment c'est arrivé?

- Je n'en sais rien, bafouillais-je, Rita a pointé sa baguette sur moi et l'instant d'après ma mémoire resurgissait.

Un silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie pendant que l'on réfléchissait.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu crois que Skeeter pourrait avoir quelque chose à faire avec ta perte de mémoire?

- Je ne crois pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça?

Le silence revint, mais je le brisai vite quand l'évidence me vint en tête.

- J'ai trouvé! m'exclamais-je.

Drago sursauta à l'entente de ma voix.

- Quoi? Tu as trouvé quoi?

- Je savais qu'avec ma mémoire j'aurais pu la faire tomber! JE-LE-SAVAIS.

- Hermione, explique-toi.

Je me tournai tellement fébrilement vers lui que les couvertures de mon lit tombèrent par terre et je commençai à réciter petit à petit ce que je venais de me rappeler.

- Rita Skeeter est un animagus non-déclaré, c'est pour ça qu'elle sait toujours tout, car elle prend la forme d'un scarabée et peut se cacher n'importer où! Si elle veut se venger, c'est parce que j'ai découvert son secret en quatrième année et que je m'en suis déjà servi contre elle.

- J'ai du mal à te suivre. Premièrement, quelle est cette histoire de vengeance?

Je lui expliquai alors rapidement ce qui c'était passé dans la volière. Les propos étranges de Rita et cette histoire de vengeance.

- Alors tu crois que la « première partie » de sa vengeance était de te faire perdre la mémoire? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. La deuxième étape était de détruire la vie que j'ai reconstruite.

- Ça concorderait peut-être avec qu'est-ce que Potter m'a dit l'autre jour.

Je haussai les sourcils, intriguée par ses dires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté?

- Il t'a parlé d'une plainte déposée contre Rita, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien il a découvert que la semaine après laquelle on aurait rompu cet été, c'est-à-dire pendant laquelle tu a mystérieusement disparu, Skeeter aussi était introuvable. Elle n'est pas allée à son procès.

- Alors tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est d'envoyer une lettre au ministère disant qu'on tient Rita, on lui fait boire du véritasérum et elle avoue tout!

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit aussitôt.

- Quoi? Ce n'est pas un bon plan? m'exclamais-je, déçue.

Il eut un mince sourire.

- C'est un très bon plan, Hermione. Seulement, je crois bien qu'il ait un petit défaut.

- Quoi? Dit-le moi!

- Skeeter est introuvable depuis l'épisode de la volière. Personne ne l'a revu.

- Elle ne va certainement pas s'en tirer comme ça! Surtout si c'est vraiment elle qui est en cause pour mon amnésie!

J'étais vraisemblablement hors de moi. Drago saisit ma main et se mit à la caresser.

- Je vais t'aider à la retrouver. Aie confiance, tout va s'arranger.

Je me laissai aller par la douce étreinte que sa main provoquait et me rappela soudainement que nous étions supposés être en colère l'un contre l'autre.

- Drago... dis-je presque en chuchotant, je n'ai pas embrassé ce garçon.

Il leva la tête et s'apprêta à répondre, mais je le devança.

- Je te le jure. J'étais avec toi au moment où cette photo était censée être prise et je te jure que... que je t'aime!

- Hermione...

- Je n'en peux vraiment plus, sans toi les jours semblaient horriblement longs et je pensais constamment à ta présence.

- Mia, je sais.

- J'espère bien que tu le sais!

Il sourit doucement.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Weasley m'a tout expliqué pendant que tu étais inconsciente. Il avait peur que tu n'arrives jamais à me le dire alors il a prit les choses en main.

Le sourire qui auparavant s'affichait sur son visage disparu.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je... je suis le type le plus horrible de la terre. Je savais que Skeeter était une horrible menteuse et j'aurais du accepter de te parler au lieu d'en faire toute une scène. Si tu veux rompre je ne m'y opposerais pas parce que je sais que tu vaux mieux que moi.

Il baissa les yeux et j'ouvris la bouche d'effarement. Quoi? Comment pouvait-il dire ça?

- Est-ce que tu t'entends? m'exclamais-je, outrée. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de dire la plus grande bêtise de ta vie? Je ne veux absolument pas rompre avec toi parce que je t'aime espèce d'abruti fini.

Après mon discours, il s'avança rapidement vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur battait la chamade et menaçait d'exploser. Je savourais enfin la douce saveur de ses lèvres après tant de temps. Un sourire niais s'afficha sur nos deux visages quand il mit fin au baiser.

- On retrouvera Skeeter, dit-il, et tu retrouveras tes souvenirs. Je t'en fais la promesse.

- J'espère pour ta santé mentale que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, fis-je en souriant.

Je reposais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes avant d'approfondir le baiser. Je sentis alors sa main se poser sur ma cuisse dénudé et remonter en dessous de ma jupe. Je grognai un peu lorsqu'il arriva aux extrémités de ma jambe ce qui le fit un peu rire. Il me regarda alors dans les yeux et eut soudain une expression de totale confusion.

- Hermione, j'avais complètement oublié de te le dire. Pansy et Weasley se sont remis ensemble

- Ohhhh, vraiment?

- Ils me l'ont annoncé juste après ton évanouissement.

- C'est merveilleux! m'exclamais-je en souriant.

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux et l'instant d'après son sourire s'effaçait.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est à propos de Ginny.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Je m'apprêtais à me lever, mais Drago me cloua sur le lit.

- En quelques sortes. Elle a apprit qui était le père de son enfant après avoir fait un test.

- Et? dis-je.

- Potter est le père.

Je ne savais pas trop comme le prendre. Est-ce une bonne nouvelle ou une mauvaise, au fond? Est-ce qu'Harry reviendra pour son enfant? Est-ce que Blaise soutiendra Ginny?

- Comment va-t-elle?

Drago partit dans ses réflexions et hésita avant de commencer à parler.

- Je suppose qu'elle va bien, commença-t-il doucement. Elle l'a annoncé à Potter et elle en a parlé à Blaise. Je crois qu'il était un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas son enfant, mais il lui fait savoir à tous les jours qu'il est là pour elle.

- Et Ginny? Elle sera là pour lui? m'enquis-je.

- Je l'espère.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie tandis que je songeais à tout ça.

- Tu sais, Ginny est ma meilleure amie, mais des fois je trouve qu'elle a des réactions assez étranges. Elle traverse une mauvaise passe et j'ai peur qu'elle fasse du mal à Blaise.

- J'espère pour lui que ce que tu dis est infondé. Blaise l'aime beaucoup, en fait, beaucoup trop. Si elle l'aime vraiment, elle lui sera fidèle peu importe ce qui arrive. Si elle a trompé Potter, c'est qu'il lui manquait quelque chose dans sa vie, non?

- Probablement. Tu sais, j'aime bien Blaise malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser et je trouve qu'il mérite Ginny.

- Il est quelqu'un de bien même si parfois les apparences semblent montrer le contraire. J'ai parlé à Potter et lui aussi pense la même chose.

Drago baissai les yeux pendant deux secondes.

- Hermione... je crois qu'il n'a pas l'intention de se remettre avec Ginny, mais qu'il sera là pour son enfant.

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et lui releva la tête.

- Je sais... je l'avais vu venir. Honnêtement, je pense que Ginny veut être avec Blaise au final alors ça ne changera rien. Tu as raison au fond, il lui manquait quelque chose avec Harry qu'elle a trouvé avec lui.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi et m'embrassa tout doucement.

- Des fois, les gens font des choses vraiment stupides pour l'élu de leur cœur, chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime, fis-je d'une voix douce.

Un grand sourire s'étendit sur son visage avant qu'il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Ses mains vinrent se loger dans le creux de mes reins et les miennes entourèrent son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus. Il mordilla ma lèvre inférieur et descendit lentement le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou tandis que je descendais mes mains le long de son torse. Il frissonna à mon contact et remonta ses baisers vers mon oreille avant de mordiller mon lobe. Soupirant de contentement, je rejetais la tête en arrière facilitant ainsi l'accès à mon cou se dont il ne manqua pas de profiter. Je sentais ses baiser lent et tendre se déposer sans arrêter dans mon cou et ses mains soulever lentement le bas de ma chemise.

- Prenez-vous une chambre.

On se retourna à l'entente de la voix et on vit Ginny, Pansy, Ron et Blaise sur le pas de la porte. Drago retira sa main d'en dessous de ma chemise et je rougis de gêne.

- Merlin Malefoy, tu ne faisais que l'embrasser et tu bandais déjà! s'exclama Ginny.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle et je rougis de plus belle.

- Bah quoi? dit-elle. J'ai totalement raison!

Et je dus lui donner raison, car j'avais senti toute l'excitation de mon petit ami quelques minutes auparavant.

- Dit Pansy, commença Ron, qui est-ce qui se plaignait déjà de nos « marques d'affection dégoûtantes » ?

- Sûrement pas Drago, vu la façon dont il bécotait Hermione à l'instant présent, répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Savez-vous que vous êtes très mal placés pour leur donner des leçons d'abstinence? fit Ginny.

- C'est sûr que toi tu es un modèle de vertu, répliqua Blaise en souriant.

- Sans commentaire, dit-elle.

Drago s'assit sur le lit à mes côtés et passa son bras entour de ma taille pendant que nos amis continuaient leur dispute tout à fait puérile. Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant cinq bonnes minutes si bien que je fus bientôt obligé de les arrêter.

- Pfff! fit Blaise. C'est un peu normal qu'il ai envie d'Hermione après quatre mois d'abstinence complet!

Drago se retourna alors vers moi et me dit:

- C'est très gênant de les attendre discuter de notre vie sexuelle.

- Parfois je me demande pourquoi ce sont nos amis, dis-je en blaguant.

- Parce qu'on est adorable! s'exclama Ron, qui écoutait.

Nos amis se mirent à sourire et on put enfin changer de sujet.

- Ça fait vraiment bizarre de voir que tu as pris du poids, Ginny. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es enceinte?

- Cinq semaines

- Et tu as des nouvelles de Harry?

Elle garda le silence, puis soupira.

- Oui

Apparemment, personne ici n'était au courant de ça.

- Je lui ai parlé l'autre jour pour mettre les choses au clair.

Le silence devint de plus en plus pesant dans la salle.

- Et ... ? fit Drago.

- Nous en sommes venus à la conclusion qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas se remettre ensemble, mais il va assumer ses responsabilités de père.

- Je l'espère, grommela Ron, sinon je l'aurais buté.

Ginny sourit avant de continuer.

- De toutes façons, je... nous ne nous aimons plus. En tout cas, pas de la façon dont on le faisait avant.

- Et... c'est une bonne nouvelle? dit Pansy

- Bien sûr que oui, fit Ginny, parce que comme ça il y aura moins de conflit.

- Ginny, est-ce que je peux te parler? dit Blaise, coupant la conversation. Seul?

- Euh... bien sûr.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'infirmerie et Ginny me regarda d'un œil inquiet avant de quitter la salle, comme si elle me disait: «j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire». Je lui fis un petit sourire avant qu'elle ne sorte complètement et reporta mon attention sur mon meilleur ami.

- À nous quatre maintenant. Vous vous êtes remis ensemble?

- Oui, fit Ron en devenant écarlate.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Hermione, dit mon meilleur ami, tu n'es pas obligé de connaître tous les détails

- Bien sûr que oui. De toutes façons, Pansy me racontera tout après alors pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant?

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, Pansy?

- Ron, je lui dois bien ça. Hermione m'a beaucoup aidé.

- En parlant de ça, comment se fasse-t-il que vous soyez tout d'un coup les meilleures amies du monde?

- C'est compliqué, dis-je.

- Je suis sûr de pouvoir comprendre.

Pansy prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à raconter.

- Eh bien, je voulais te reconquérir parce que tu m'en voulais, alors j'ai demandé de l'aide à Hermione et Ginny.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, Weasley. Je dois même mentionner que j'ai été victime de leurs réunions qui perturbaient ma tranquillité.

- Pauvre chou, fis-je en posant une main sur son torse. Si tu veux je peux te laisser tranquille.

Je commençais à tracer des cercles sur son torse en remontant mon autre main sur sa cuisse. Ses yeux s'écartèrent devant mon sourire mauvais et il se mit à bafouiller:

- Non, non. C'est... c'est très bien comme ça...

- Je savais qu'on arriverait à s'entendre sur ce point

Je baissais la main qui était sur son torse jusqu'à arriver au bas de son ventre et je sentis soudainement que tout son corps répondaient à mes gestes. Sa respiration s'arrêta momentanément et il se raidit considérablement.

- Hum... Hermione? dit Ron.

- Oui?

- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça.

- Et pourquoi Ron?

- Parce que tu provoques des réactions indécentes sur lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Pansy.

Je baissai alors les yeux vers son pantalon et vit que mon simple geste de la main avait beaucoup plus à mon petit ami. Je lui souris et remonta les couvertures sur nous pour ne pas que nos amis fassent des commentaires sur son état. Ses joues avaient prit une teinte rosée et sa prise autour de ma taille s'était resserrée.

- Alors, dis-je, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous vous remettiez ensemble?

Ron regarda alors Pansy et lui dit:

- C'est toi qui raconte.

Ils s'assirent alors tous les deux sur le lit adjacent à celui où Drago et moi nous nous trouvions et se blottir l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu te souviens quand je suis allée parler à Ginny l'autre jour? Juste après j'ai croisé Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et j'ai voulu qu'on ai une discussion. Là, je lui ai redit ma version des faits et on s'est un peu disputé. La prochaine partie de l'histoire ne vous est pas autorisé, cependant.

- Quoi? s'exclama Drago. Tu as eu une partie de jambe en l'air avec Weasley?

- Drago, grogna-t-elle. Bref, après les détails que personne n'a besoin de savoir, on a parlé plus tranquillement et on s'est remis ensemble.

Je souris aux deux tourtereaux et on finit par changer de sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Rita? demandais-je.

- J'ai déjà envoyé des Aurors à sa recherche, dit Ron.

- Hein?

- Harry m'a envoyé une lettre où il mettait en évidence ses soupçons à lui et Malefoy. Je me suis dit que ça serait mieux si on la retrouvait plus vite.

- Tu es brillant, Ron! m'exclamais-je.

- Pas tant que ça non plus, fit Drago.

Pour tout réponse, je me retournai vers lui et l'embrassai fougueusement.

- Wow! Et que lui vaut ce plaisir? demanda Pansy.

- Rien en particulier, répondis-je.

Il parut particulièrement content de ma réponse et me serra encore plus contre lui.

- On va voir si Ginny et Zabini ont fini de parler? questionna Ron.

- Allons-y

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Drago

On sortit de l'infirmerie et l'image qu'on y trouva nous fit rire: Blaise et Ginny qui s'embrassait comme si leur vie en dépendait.

- Hum, hum! m'exclamais-je.

Ils sursautèrent, comme la première fois où nous les avions surpris, et sourirent doucement.

- Vous ne perdez pas de temps! s'exclama Pansy.

- Je suis obligée d'approuver, dit Hermione, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas l'idée que vous sortiez ensemble.

- Attendez, ils ne sortent peut-être même pas ensemble! fit Ron.

- Euh... en fait Ron, commença Ginny, on sort ensemble.

- Hein? dit-il, abasourdi. Depuis quand?

- Dix minutes tout au plus.

- Je te préviens, menaça Ron, si tu fais du mal à ma sœur...

- Il aurait affaire à toi...

- À tes frères...

- Et à tes parents!

- Sans parler de moi, fit une voix.

On se retourna tous en bloc et on vit la dernière personne qu'on s'attendait à trouver ici: Potter.

- Harry! s'exclama Mia.

- Salut petit sœur, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Poudlard?

- Les Aurors ont retrouvé la piste de Rita, mais ils l'ont perdus aussitôt.

Une expression de colère apparut sur le visage de ma petite amie et je la pris doucement par la main.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on la retrouvera, lui dis-je. Tu es venu ici pour nous annoncer ça?

- Bien sûr que non! En fait, elle a été aperçu en France et Dumbledore a dit que dès que la première session d'examen sera terminée on pourra y aller pour mener les recherches nous-mêmes.

- Vraiment? s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui

- Je veux venir avec vous, dis-je voix boudeuse.

Hermione me sourit et me prit dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers son frère.

- Il peut?

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de mon beau-frère.

- Bien sûr.

- Moi aussi je veux venir! s'exclamèrent Ron et Pansy d'une même voix.

- Nous aussi, dirent le dernier couple.

- Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera une place pour tout le monde, dit Harry en souriant.

- Puisque la session d'examen est en Février, on pourra en profiter pour se reposer!

- Rêves, dit Ron, notre vie n'est jamais tranquille.

- Parfois, ce n'est pas que dans le mauvais sens... dit Hermione.

Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**J'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre assez vite :). Qu'en pensez-vous? Pour ceux qui ont demandé, Rita a bien quelque chose à avoir avec l'amnésie d'Hermione, mais vous devrez attendre la suite pour plus de détails. Revenons à nos sorciers qui sont maintenant presque tous en couple, puisque Harry demeure célibataire. Que leur réserve la suite? Hermione retrouvera-t-elle la mémoire bientôt?**

Réponses aux reviews:

van3xxx: J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre :). Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le prochain chapitre pour en savoir plus. Merci pour ta review! :D

Aurelie Malfoy: Contente que tu ai aimé :D! J'espère que tu as aussi apprécié ce chapitre ^^. L'intrigue se développe de plus en plus et bientôt l'histoire tirera à sa fin (il reste environ une dizaine de chapitre). Merci pour ta review!

Miss Lilith Samael: C'est dans un des chapitres suivants que tu auras réponse à ta question :). Pour ce qui est de comment Hermione s'est rappelée de tout ça, ça a évidemment un lien avec Rita, mais ça aussi il faudra attendre un chapitre suivant ^^. Dans le cas de Drago, je crois que une semaine sans parler à Hermione c'était assez exagérer xD, mais au moins c'est réglé! Merci pour ta review! :D

.


	18. Paris, la ville de l'amour

**Chapitre 17: Paris, la ville de l'amour**

Narration Hermione

Les semaines passèrent trop lentement à mon goût.

Les révisions pour les examens avaient été éreintantes et mon petit-ami avait été effondré quand il avait compris qu'il aurait le droit à moins de baiser qu'auparavant. Par contre, ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de me courtiser encore plus pour essayer d'avoir mes faveurs et de me faire lever le nez de mes bouquins. C'est lui qui avait été surpris la fois où je l'avais totalement ignoré, faisant monter encore plus sa frustration. Je pouvais facilement dire que le dernier jour d'examen avait fait son bonheur lorsque j'avais passé la soirée à l'embrasser et à le cajoler.

Du côté de nos amis, Pansy et Ron se redécouvraient lentement tandis que Ginny commençait son troisième mois de grossesse. On pouvait maintenant clairement remarquer son ventre qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au plus grand plaisir de Blaise qui était content de savoir qu'elle et son bébé allaient bien.

Puis, Harry vint nous chercher pour aller en France rechercher Rita. Tout le monde avait confirmé leur envie de venir avec nous et nous étions maintenant dans la ville lumière, plus connue sous le nom de la ville de l'amour: Paris.

Je devais avouer que revenir ici me faisait du bien après toutes ses années, même si avant je ne venais qu'en été. Nous étions installé dans un hôtel où nous étions placé dans les chambres par couple, sauf pour Harry qui avait sa chambre à lui seul.

En parlant de lui, il semblait plutôt prendre bien le fait que Ginny sorte avec Blaise. Comme celle-ci l'avait mentionné, il n'y avait plus rien entre eux que de l'amitié et c'était maintenant assez flagrant. Pour le moment, il ne semblait pas vouloir chercher une remplaçante pour Ginny et je ne l'en blâmais pas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Je sortis de mes pensées quand je sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de mes hanches.

- Bonjour, beauté. Comment vas-tu? fit Drago en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

Je me calai contre son dos et soupirai de contentement.

- Bien. Avez-vous trouvé des pistes Harry et toi en ce qui concerne l'ennemi numéro un?

Il rigola contre mon cou et me colla encore plus contre lui.

- Ce n'était pas ton frère, justement, qui se faisait appeler comme ça durant la guerre?

- Hum... peut-être, dis-je en souriant. Alors?

- Pas grand chose. Un témoignage nous signalait qu'elle aurait été aperçu dans un bar pas si loin d'ici, mais c'était une fausse piste. C'était seulement une fille quelconque qui voulait nos faveurs...

- Elle ne t'a pas touché au moins? m'indignais-je en me séparant de lui.

Il sourit, me saisit par les hanches, m'attira à lui et approcha ses lèvres des miennes.

- Ne serais-tu pas jalouse par hasard?

- Non, fis-je en boudant presque.

Un sourire narquois s'étirant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il capturait mes lèvres en un baiser sensuel.

- Vraiment? s'enquit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je gémis pour tout réponse tout en posant mes mains sur son torse.

Ces temps-ci, ses caresses et ses baisers devenaient assez intenses plus moi. Ginny disait que c'était mon manque qui produisait cet effet et qu'il devait probablement connaître cette sensation depuis longtemps pour que son corps réagisse aussi attentivement à ce que je lui faisais. Elle m'avait suggéré de tout simplement l'attirer dans notre lit et d'entreprendre une nuit plus que torride, mais au fond je n'avais aucune expérience dans ce domaine, même si je n'étais plus vierge. Quand j'y pensais, j'avais eu ma première expérience avec lui, mais je n'en avais plus aucun souvenir. C'était dans ces moments là que ça me frustrait le plus.

Nous n'en avions pas vraiment parlé, mais je savais qu'il était en manque. Après en avoir discuté avec Harry, qui était maintenant traumatisé à vie de notre discussion, il m'avait avoué que mon petit-ami était un vrai tombeur auparavant et que depuis notre nuit ensemble il n'avait probablement touché à aucun autre fille. D'un certain côté, ça commençait à me gêner, car chaque fois que j'avais un contact physique avec Drago, il devenait très excité. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas faux de mentionner qu'à chaque fois ça dégénérait avec moi puisque je m'étais surprise par maintes reprises à penser à Drago nu, Drago dans la douche, Drago à califourchon sur moi, Drago qui me fait l'amour... mais je vous épargne les détails.

- Peut-être, avouais-je en me décollant de ses lèvres.

- Tu es mignonne quand tu es jalouse... et j'aime ça.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta la salle de bain.

- La réunion est dans vingt minutes, me cria-t-il depuis notre chambre.

- C'est maintenant que tu attends pour me le dire? m'exclamais-je. Je ne suis même pas habillée!

Il sourit quand je commençai à chercher toutes mes choses de long en large de notre chambre.

- Amour, tu seras prête à temps.

- Es-tu une fille? À ce que je sache, non, alors ne vient pas me dire de prendre mon temps. Même toi tu prends énormément de temps pour te laver le matin.

- Tu réussis tout à temps, alors tu ne seras pas en retard.

Comme il l'avait prédit, ça ne me prit pas plus que dix minutes pour être prête et on rejoignit nos amis dans la chambre d'Harry. Tout le monde nous attendait déjà et on commença la réunion. Le personnel de l'hôtel avait installé une table dans sa chambre pour que ça puisse être plus facile et Drago pris place à côté de moi.

- Le témoignage de la fille au bar était un faux, dit Harry. Avez-vous vérifié les autres pistes?

Je sursautai en sentant la main de Drago se poser sur ma cuisse. Je le regardai et lui lançai un regard du genre: « qu'est-ce que tu fais? », mais il ne fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et commença à caresser ma jambe.

- Ginny et moi sommes allés au parc à l'autre bout de la ville et personne n'a vu Skeeter là-bas, sauf l'enfant qui nous l'avait mentionné, annonça Blaise.

La chaleur monta d'un cran dans la pièce quand sa main glissa sous ma jupe et le rouge me monta aux joues. Sans écouter la conversation des autres, j'essayai d'oublier sa main baladeuse.

- Et de votre côté? demanda Ginny.

Comprenant qu'elle s'adressait à moi, je tentai vainement d'oublier, encore une fois, la main de mon petit-ami qui se dirigeait de plus en plus haut sur ma cuisse.

- Pansy, Ron et moi avons été visités l'adresse où elle aurait peut-être été aperçu, mais vous pouvez être sûr que ce n'est pas là qu'elle se trouve. _dis-je_

- En avez-vous des preuves? fit Harry.

- C'était un bar à streap-tease...

Je déglutis en voyant le sourire narquois de Drago. Visiblement, il était content de me faire autant d'effet. Je le sentis alors commencer à me faire du pied en même temps qu'il continuait ses activités en dessous de ma jupe. _Merlin, faites qu'il n'aille pas plus loin, pensais-je._

- Ah. Peut-être qu'elle était en manque?

Drago haussa un sourcil fasse à ses paroles et fini par toucher l'extrémité de ma culotte. Mon souffle se bloqua, mais je ne pus retenir un gémissement que lui seul entendit.

- Skeeter, avoir une vie personnelle? Ça m'étonnerait, elle prend trop de temps pour gâcher celle des autres, commenta Drago.

Sa main au complet passa sur le dessus de ma culotte, caressant presque mes parties intimes, et je haletai légèrement en agrippant ma chaise, priant pour qu'il ne tente pas plus en présence de nos amis. Quand je le regardai, je sus qu'il n'allait pas arrêter son petit manège de si tôt et qu'il y prenait même du plaisir.

- Bon point, commenta Blaise.

Harry soupira et Drago commença à faire des gestes plus insistants en dessous de ma jupe qui me firent presque gémir à très haute voix.

- Je vais appeler le bureau des aurors pour savoir si ils ont d'autres informations. En attendant, vous feriez mieux de réviser si vous voulez passer vos examens.

- Moi qui imaginait laisser tomber les études, grommela Ron.

- Il en est hors de question! m'exclamais-je, outrée. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en France qu'on doit laisser nos études de côté!

À l'instant où j'avais contredis Ron, en sautant presque de ma chaise, la main de Drago avait malencontreusement glissée et elle était enfin sortie d'en dessous de ma jupe.

- Ne t'aventures pas sur ce chemin, Weasley, dit Drago avec un sourire narquois. J'ai déjà donné.

Je rougis et lança un regard en coin à Drago. Merlin, qu'avait-il aujourd'hui?

- Bon, la réunion est terminée. On se voit plus tard?

Sans répondre, Blaise et Drago quittèrent immédiatement la pièce. Quand ils furent assez loin, Ginny me sauta quasiment dessus.

- Est-ce que vous avez eu une nuit torride?

- Ginny! s'exclama Ron. Je ne veux pas connaître les détails de la vie personnelle d'Hermione.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air contre quand tu faisais des sous-entendues sur ces deux-là, _dit Pansy._

- Bien sûr, mais je ne veux simplement pas connaître les détails.

- Alors, fit Ginny, vous l'avez fait?

- Non, soupirais-je.

Ginny eut une moue boudeuse.

- Je crois qu'elle vient de comprendre pourquoi il y avait tant de tension sexuelle entre vous deux pendant la réunion, dit Pansy en rigolant.

- Quoi? m'exclamais-je

J'eus peur pendant un instant qu'elle ait remarqué le manège de Drago.

- Bah oui, si vous n'avez pas couché ensemble, c'est normal qu'il y ai de la tension, dit-elle, intriguée par mon comportement.

- Ah, oui... c'est vrai...

Je baissai les yeux et fis une grimace nerveuse.

- Merlin, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas sauté dessus? cria presque Ginny.

- Pas de détails! s'exclama Harry. C'est vraiment dégoûtant de connaître la vieintime de sa sœur.

- Vous n'avez qu'à partir, dit Pansy.

- Je suis dans ma chambre, répliqua Harry.

- D'accord, alors on va partir.

Les filles m'entraînèrent rapidement dans ma propre chambre et on vérifia que personne n'était là avant de commencer à parler.

- Tu n'as pas écouté mes conseils, dit Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne les ai pas écouté, c'est juste que je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, bon sang?

- Je ne sais pas c'est juste que... Drago est en manque et ça se sent. Il me fait plus d'avances que d'habitude même s'il n'en ai pas conscient.

- Et ça te dérange?

- Non! m'exclamais-je trop vite. Enfin... c'est juste que ça me rappelle que je n'ai en quelque sorte aucune expérience.

- Hermione, fit Pans_y_, je peux t'assurer que Drago a beaucoup, beaucoup d'expérience et que ton corps à toi se souvient de comment faire l'amour fonctionne. Même si tu n'en as aucun souvenir mental, je peux t'assurer que ton corps sait comment faire pour que ça se passe bien.

- Tu crois?

- Oui.

- En plus, Drago a parlé à Blaise récemment, affirma Ginny_._ Il lui a demandé des conseils. Il ne veut vraiment pas te pousser à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, Hermione.

Pansy eut une drôle de moue.

- Je peux aussi te dire que quand les garçons sont en manque ils peuvent se satisfaire seuls... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu veux dire se... se... bafouillais-je.

- Si tu allais dire « se masturber », alors oui, elle veut dire ça, confirma Ginny.

- J'avais compris! Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je l'aurais remarqué. Je dors dans le même lit que lui depuis presque deux mois.

- Crois-moi, mes deux meilleurs amis sont des accros au sexe depuis tout petit, alors je sais de quoi ils sont capables. Ils n'ont pas nécessairement besoin d'un lit, Hermione. Une douche suffirait... déclara Pansy.

- Merlin, fis-je en blanchissant, c'est pour ça qu'il prend si longtemps dans la salle de bain le matin?

- Minute, papillon, s'exclama Ginny_,_ comment prend-t-il de temps le matin pour se laver?

- Ça varie souvent, mais la plupart du temps une bonne heure.

- Et comment as-tu pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt? Drago ne prend qu'une dizaine de minute normalement. Tu n'as vraiment rien entendu venant de la salle de bain depuis le temps que tu le côtoie? Des... gémissements? Tu ne t'aies jamais douté de rien?

- Il doit m'en vouloir, m'exclamais-je, au bord des larmes, je ne croyais pas qu'il était autant en manque.

- Hermione, dit Ginny, il ne t'en voudrait jamais pour ça. Ça prouve seulement qu'il te respecte et qu'il est assez patient pour ne pas te forcer. Ça fait six mois qu'il n'a pas touché une fille alors c'est un peu normal qu'il essai de se satisfaire seul. Des tas de personnes le font.

- Vous croyez qu'il m'en veut de le faire attendre?

- Non! s'exclamèrent-elles en cœur_._

- Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais que je ne sais pas trop comme m'y prendre.

Je me mordis la lèvre et me mis à tripoter nerveusement mes mains.

- Parle-en avec lui, conseilla Ginny_._ C'est la première chose à faire.

- Ou sinon laisse les choses se faire naturellement, compléta Pansy_._ Ça vient tout seul à la normale.

- Et si... il ne voulait pas de moi?

- Tu rigoles? s'exclama la meilleure amie de Drago. C'est à peine s'il ne bave pas rien qu'en te voyant!

Je souris et hochai la tête d'une manière entendue.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour arranger la situation.

- Je l'espère bien! s'écria Ginny_._ Parce que pour que Ron ai remarqué votre tension sexuel, il faut que ça soit vraiment évident.

- C'est si grave que ça? gémis-je.

Pour toute réponse, elles me firent un grand sourire. Je grimaçai et soudainement Drago ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.

- On a de nouvelles informations pour Skeeter. Potter veut nous voir maintenant.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

On se leva tous d'un bond et on sortit une à la suite de l'autre, moi la dernière. Dans le couloir, les mecs nous sifflèrent sans retenu, ce qui me gêna un peu. Drago me saisit alors par la taille et lança un regard menaçant aux autres garçons qui prirent aussitôt la fuite. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui en lui souriant d'une manière reconnaissante avant de me concentrer sur Rita. Il fallait absolument qu'on la retrouve, peu importe combien de temps il faudrait, car mes souvenirs m'étaient vitaux et elles connaissaient apparemment le moyen de les faire revenir.

- Bien, dit Harry une fois qu'on fut arrivé. J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles pour vous.

L'ambiance de la pièce était fébrile et je devais avouer avoir vraiment hâte d'entendre ce qu'il avait à nous dire.

- Premièrement, le mangemot a accepté notre requête de procès pour Rita. Dès qu'on la trouve, elle aura sa place pour une audience. Nos preuves ont été suffisantes.

On se mit tous à applaudir et à siffler pour montrer notre joie.

- Oui, oui, sourit Harry_._ Aussi, les aurors auraient peut-être une piste pour un immeuble miteux du sud de la ville. Ils ont remarqué qu'il était presque impossible de pénétrer alors ce soir nous allons forcer l'entrée avec eux. Des questions?

- Quand est-ce qu'on part? demanda Pansy.

- Aux alentours de vingt heures, le temps que la moitié des passants rentrent à l'intérieur.

- Comment va-t-on si prendre? questionna Ron.

- On va commencer par rejoindre les aurors, puis on va probablement entourer la bâtisse et... entrer dedans.

- Par infraction? m'exclamais-je, outrée.

- Mia, fit Drago, Potter a dit qu'il était presque qu'impossible d'y entrer, alors bien sûr qu'on entrera par infraction.

Je rougis et balbutiai quelque chose qui ressemblait à: « je... je le savais ». Mon petit-ami me sourit et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Bien, conclut Harry. Puisque personne d'autre n'a de question, on met fin à la réunion. Ce soit, vingt heures, dans le hall de l'hôtel.

On se leva tous d'un même masse et on se dirigea vers la sortit sans plus attendre.

- Hermione, ça te dirait d'aller prendre un café? J'ai vu un endroit sympa proche d'ici... me proposa Drago.

- Évidemment! lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Cool, tu viens?

Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans l'hôtel. J'eus à peine le temps de voir Ginny et Pansy m'adresser un sourire révélateur qu'on avait déjà tourné le coin du couloir.

À voir le regard qu'elle me lançait, je savais que je ferais mieux de parler avec Drago au plus vite.

.

.

Assis à une table à l'intérieur du petit café, Drago et moi étions en train de déguster un chocolat chaud.

- J'adore la France! Surtout quand on vient à Paris. Quand j'étais petite, mes parents m'amenaient ici...

Une vague de tristesse me saisit alors que je repensais à mes parents. Lorsque je n'avais plus aucun souvenir, la perte de mes parents m'affectait moins, mais maintenant que j'avais retrouvé une partie de ma mémoire, c'était beaucoup plus dure.

- Hey, fit Drago comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.

Je lui fis un petit sourire non convaincu et but une gorgée de mon breuvage.

- Comment vont tes parents? lui demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- Bien. Après leur nouvelle lune de miel ils ont acheté une autre propriété et on déménagé là-bas. Le manoir m'appartient maintenant.

- Tu ne vas pas le trouver vide sans tes parents?

- Pas du tout, puisque tu vas y venir cet été.

- Vraiment? Tu voudrais que je vienne?

Il me regarda avec un sourire tendre.

- Bien sûr que oui. Si l'année dernière tu n'avais pas d'endroit où rester, cette année, ça doit être pareil, non? Alors c'est réglé, tu viendras chez moi.

- Tu es sûr que je te dérangerai pas?

- Mia, tu ne me dérangeras jamais. D'ailleurs, je profiterai des vacances pour annoncer à mes parents qu'on est ensemble.

- Ils ne le savaient pas?

- Non, puisqu'ils étaient en lune de miel l'été dernier.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ils vont le prendre comment d'après toi?

Il fit un sourire narquois qui lui était très familier.

- Mon père va se mettre en colère, va menacer de me renier, de me déshériter... puis ma mère va lui dire que s'il continue comme ça il va passer les prochains mois à dormir sur le fauteuil.

Il se mit à rigoler et je l'accompagnai de bon cœur. On passa tout l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien, puis on sortit prendre une marche. L'air glacial de février était palpable, c'est donc pour ça que Drago et moi nous arrêtions souvent pour nous serrer dans nos bras, prétextant un froid invivable. C'est donc lors d'une de ses étreintes que je décidais de lui parler.

- Drago?

- Hum...?

- J'ai... j'ai parlé avec Ginny et Pansy et...

- Oui?

- Eh bien...

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et décidai de ne pas y aller par quatre chemin.

- Drago, est-ce que tu as envie de moi? Je veux dire... d'une façon différente que d'habitude.

Je le sentis se tendre légèrement, puis resserrer son étreinte.

- Bien sûr que oui, souffla-t-il à mon oreille_,_ pourquoi?

J'eus une hésitation de quelques secondes, mais continuai sur ma lancée.

- Tu as bien remarqué que ces temps-ci il y a quelque chose de différent entre nous. Encore ce matin, tu me faisais des avances pendant la réunion.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai brusqué, Mia, je...

- Non! m'exclamais-je. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... ça m'inquiète un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, mon ange?

- Un peu tout je dois dire.

Il m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou et continua de me serrer contre lui.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu sais bien que je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire.

- Le problème Drago, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais que j'ai peur de ne pas _pouvoir_...

Il se décolla de moi et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Tu avais les mêmes craintes cet été, amour, et tu sais bien que je peux attendre tout une vie si tu n'es pas prête.

- Pas trop d'exagération quand même, dis-je d'un ton malicieux.

Il se mit à rigoler et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis très sérieux, Hermione.

Je me blottis encore contre lui et en profitai pour humer son odeur.

- Moi aussi, Drago. Les filles m'ont conseillé de t'en parler, alors je vais le faire.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, toujours colla au torse de mon petit-ami.

- Je crois que je suis prête, mais ça me fait peur. Je veux dire... peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Vraiment? s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

J'acquiesçai doucement et il me serra si fort que je crus qu'il n'allait jamais me lâcher.

- Mia, c'est la dernière chose que tu as à craindre. Tu seras parfaite, tu verras. Ça ne pourrait pas en être autrement avec toi. Et puis... notre première fois était probablement la meilleure fois de ma vie.

- Pour de vrai?

- Pour de vrai.

Il m'embrassa alors amoureusement sur les lèvres et on resta blottis l'un contre l'autre encore un bon moment dans le temps froid de février.

- On rentre? Je propose d'aller manger une pizza avant d'aller prendre en fuite l'ennemi numéro un, dit Drago d'un air malicieux.

- Mmmm... va pour la pizza, répondis-je en souriant.

Il m'embrassa une toute dernière fois avant de me saisir par la main et qu'on se dirige vers l'hôtel.

- Dis, Drago, est-ce que c'est vrai que Ron avait remarqué la tension sexuelle entre nous?

- Quoi? fit-il en arrêtant brusquement et en blanchissant. Weasley s'en ai rendu compte? Merlin... je suis un homme mort.

- Pourquoi? demandais-je.

- Si Weasley l'a remarqué, tout le monde l'a remarqué. Je vais avoir le droit au discours de Potter... Merlin... oh merlin...

Devant l'air paniqué de Drago, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de me dire que c'était justement pour les moments comme ça que la vie en valait la peine.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Un nouveau chapitre :). Après un moment d'absence, j'ai enfin pu terminer son écriture. Désolé pour ceux qui ont trouvé l'attente longue, mais j'étais en train de finir de publier ma première fiction. En plus, mon inspiration était partie je ne sais où, mais ça va mieux maintenant. J'espère que j'ai bien réussis à exprimer les sentiments des personnages dans ce chapitre, car j'ai mis un temps fou à l'écriture parce que je n'aimais jamais rien de ce que je faisais. Je ferais de mon mieux pour poster une suite rapidement, mais ça devrait quand même être difficile, car j'ai une tonne de devoirs qui m'attend.**

Réponses aux reviews:

H223: C'est un peu ça le désavantage d'avoir un nombre impair de personnage principal et c'est aussi pour ça que j'avais fait un triangle Harry/Ginny/Blaise. En parlent des flash-back des discussions, en fait, ça m'a pris longtemps avant de décider si j'allais en faire, mais j'ai finalement oublié l'idée quand mon ordi à eu un bug (_encore_) et que mon chapitre c'est effacé au complet. À la place j'ai allongé la conversation d'Hermione et Drago :). J'espère que tu as aimé la suite, merci pour ta review!

Aurelie Malfoy: Contente de savoir que ça t'a plu et j'espère que tu as autant aimé ce chapitre là que le précédent :D. Merci pour ta review!

Miss Lilith Samael: Merci pour avoir remarqué l'erreur, c'est justement une des parties d'Harry Potter avec laquelle j'ai le plus de difficulté, je n'arrive jamais à me rappeler quel est son animagus ^^. Je dois moi aussi avouer que j'aime beaucoup le passage où ils se mettent à devancer Ron dans ses menaces de grand frère :). J'espère que tu as aimé la suite! Merci pour ta review!

van3xxx: Je peux t'affirmer que c'est totalement réciproque, j'attends avec impatience d'écrire le chapitre où Rita se fera coincer ;)! Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre dire que tu l'aimes ma fiction, puisque c'est un peut le but de l'écriture :D. Pour ce qui est de Harry, je trouvais ça normal qu'il assume ses actes puisqu'il a vieillit très prématurément avec la guerre et il est assez mature pour faire des choix adultes. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Merci pour ta review! :)

.


	19. La folie du scarabée

_Je viens de modifier mon rating et il est maintenant T à cause de ce chapitre. Je préfère prévenir pour les âmes sensibles, j'ai fais un lemon dans ce chapitre. Même si je suis débutante dans ce domaine, j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de chances._

**Chapitre 18: La folie du scarabée**

Narration Hermione

Après avoir mangé notre pizza et flâné exagérément dans les rues de Paris, Drago et moi avions pris le chemin de l'hôtel pour retrouver nos amis. L'heure d'aller rejoindre les aurors était venue et je grouillais littéralement d'impatience.

- Où sont-ils? Les vois-tu? demanda Drago alors qu'on entrait dans le hall.

J'observai les alentours et fini par remarquer notre petite troupe sur les fauteuils de l'accueil.

- Là-bas, fis-je en les pointant.

Ils nous aperçurent au loin et se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Apparemment, nous étions les derniers à répondre à l'appel.

- Puisque nous sommes tous ici, nous allons pouvoir y aller, dit Harry. Vous êtes prêts?

On hocha tous la tête et Harry saisit sa baguettes. Puisque nous étions en territoire sorcier, le transplanage était quelque chose d'habituel dans les hôtels de ce genre.

- Ok, dit-il, je vais amener les garçons et je reviendrai chercher les filles.

Ron, Blaise et Drago s'accrochèrent alors fortement à lui et on les vit disparaître dans un_ plop_ retentissent. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour pour nous conduire à destination.

L'endroit où on atterrit était vraiment comme Harry nous l'avait décrit, c'est-à-dire miteux. Les portes ne tenaient pas en place, les fenêtres étaient brisées et menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi les aurors disaient que la place était quasiment impénétrable, car j'aurais pu faire écrouler les murs juste en les poussant.

- Euh... Harry? Tu es sûr qu'on est à la bonne place? Cet endroit ne semble pas impénétrable.

- Viens voir, tu vas comprendre.

On rejoignit alors les aurors chargés de la mission. Je reconnus tout de suite Kingsley qui était maintenant le nouveau ministre de la magie.

- Kingsley! Tu n'étais pas supposé être à ton bureau?

- J'ai toujours du temps pour venir vous aider, répondit l'ancien auror.

- Bonjour à tous, s'enquit un jeune homme de notre âge. Je suis Steven Smith, le chef des aurors.

- C'est avec vous que je correspondais par lettre? demanda Harry.

- Exactement, dit celui-ci en souriant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que cet homme était particulièrement séduisant. Les cheveux bruns, une carrure d'athlète et un sourire digne d'une annonce de dentifrice, il émanait une certaine attraction venant de lui, un peu comme de chez Drago. Il adressa un sourire charmeur à toutes les filles avant de m'apercevoir et de m'envoyer un clin d'œil qu'il voulait dragueur.

- Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Steve.

Je sentis Drago bouillir et serrer les poings à mes côtés. Apparemment, qu'on me fasse du charme ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Nos agents ont tenté de pénétrer dans le secteur, dit-il en redevenant sérieux. mais les protections sont très élevées. Heureusement, nous avons un niveau trop haut en sorcellerie pour nous laisser berner par les sorts mis en place. Avec vous, on pourra facilement entrer.

Drago ricana méchamment et je le soupçonnai d'avoir pris en grippe Steven, ce que je trouvais compréhensible puisqu'il n'aimait pas qu'on me drague.

- Quand je vous le dirai, vous lancerez tous un _reducto_ sur la porte principale, compris?

On répondit « compris » en chœur avant de se mettre en place devant le bâtiment.

- À trois. 1... 2...

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- 3.

Il y eut plusieurs éclats de voix, dont la mienne, et la porte explosa en mille morceaux. Aussitôt, les aurors entrèrent dans l'immeuble suivit de près par mes amis et moi. L'intérieur était beaucoup plus en état que l'extérieur, c'est pourquoi j'en déduis que l'apparence miteuse n'était qu'une attrape. On fouilla l'endroit, puis on finit par arriver à la dernière pièce non visitée.

- On ouvre? chuchota un auror à Steven.

- Oui... répondit l'autre.

Il défonça tout de suite la porte et pointa sa baguette dans la place. Rita Skeeter était bel et bien là.

- Granger, cracha-t-elle en faisant comme si nous étions seules au monde.

- Skeeter, fis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

- Petite idiote, tu t'amuses à détruire ma vie, hein? HEIN?

Ses cheveux blonds toujours noués dans des coiffures plus que bizarres étaient même tout ébouriffés sur sa tête, sûrement une conséquence de sa colère.

- Tu n'es qu'une incapable. Croyais-tu vraiment que tu étais la plus forte? Tu es faible, très faible.

Elle se mit à ricaner, oubliant toujours les aurors présents dans la pièce.

- Tu ne vaux pas ta réputation parce que tu es tout sauf intelligente. Tu n'as pas encore compris?

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et on aurait dit qu'elle était entrée dans une sorte de transe, mais à la fois lucide.

- Espèce de garce! commença-t-elle à hurler.

Les aurors levèrent leurs baguettes, prêts à intervenir. Rita se mit alors à rire d'une façon que je qualifierais de démoniaque.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas compris alors?

- Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas compris, Skeeter? demandais-je

Elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, visiblement heureuse de savoir quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

- Tu étais là, comme une pauvre idiote, pleurant la perte de ton « Drago d'amour », au coeur de la forêt.

Elle s'avança d'un pas vers moi, atteinte d'un aura de folie particulièrement important.

- La fille qui avait détruit ma vie de journaliste. Alors, Granger? Comment crois-tu que j'ai réagi?

Elle continua de ricaner.

- J'avais tout prévue depuis le début. Un _Imperium_ sur ton petit-ami pour qu'il se dispute avec toi, un sort d'attraction secondaire pour te faire venir là-bas... c'était bien trop facile de te piéger.

Elle eut alors un véritable hurlement de joie.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'ai adoré te voir hurler alors que je te torturais à coup de _doloris_. Ah... et le coup de grâce. Mon fabuleux sort d'amnésie sélective. Pas mal non? Tu apprécies ta perte de mémoire, chérie?

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, un rictus s'échappant de celles-ci.

- Espèce de salope! s'écria Drago.

Il s'élança alors sur elle et lui mit un coup de poing au beau milieu de la figure. Rita ne fit que rigoler de plus belle et se trémoussa, visiblement ravie.

- Ah, Granger! Tu ne peux pas savoir non plus à quel point c'était jouissif de le voir souffrir en ton absence.

Mon petit ami serra les poings en essayant de se retenir pour ne pas lui en remettre une. C'est ce moment que choisit Steven pour enfin s'écrier:

- _Petrificus Totalus_!

Rita tomba à la renverse et les aurors la saisirent et transplanèrent en sa présence. Steven se retourna alors vers nous.

- Bon travail. Ils vont sûrement l'amener dans un asile en attendant son procès. Je dois aller les rejoindre, vous serez capables de vous débrouiller?

- Oui, _dit Harry_, merci encore pour tout.

- Merci à vous, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle nous pose problème.

- Attendez! m'exclamais-je. Et mon amnésie? Est-elle définitive?

- J'avais presque oublié, dit-il en souriant. Je connais le sort qu'elle vous a lancé, voulez-vous le contre-sort?

- Oui!

Un sourire béa apparut sur mon visage alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur moi.

- _Memoris revalator_

La sensation que je ressentais alors fut familière avec celle de la dernière fois. Je sentis mes souvenirs revenir peu à peu. Ombrage et sa dictature, notre chasse aux horcruxes, les tortures de Rita, Drago et moi...

Je vacillai sous le choc et Drago me saisit par la taille pour m'empêcher de tomber.

- Hermione? Est-ce que ça va bien?

- Oui, oui... je crois.

- Et ta mémoire? demanda Ginny.

- Je crois que tout est là.

Effectivement, j'avais beau chercher une faille quelque part, je ne trouvais rien. Je me souvenais absolument de tout. De tout. De Drago en particulier. Merlin... c'était dont vrai, j'avais bien eu ma première fois avec lui.

Je me sentis rougir et sourit timidement.

- C'est fini, maintenant. Tout est fini.

- Je l'espère, dit Drago avant de me serrer très fort dans ses bras.

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

On était retourné à l'hôtel dans un silence religieux, Drago me serrant très fort contre lui, un bras autour de mes épaules. Savourant sa présence près de moi, j'eus un instant envie que nos amis disparaissent pour profiter de ce moment avec lui. On se sépara tous devant nos chambres respectives et on entra dans la nôtre.

Je retirai mon manteau et Drago fit de même avant qu'il aille s'étendre de tout son long sur le lit, vite rejoins par moi.

- Comment vas-tu? me demanda-t-il

Je soufflai et tournai ma tête vers lui.

- Bien, je crois.

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra fort dans ses bras.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette vieille harpie m'ait jeté un _Imperium_. Si elle ne l'avait jamais fait, on ne se serait jamais disputé et on ne se serait pas séparé.

- Probablement. Je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ma mémoire, j'ai enfin l'impression de savoir quelque chose.

- Princesse, tu es la fille la plus brillante de notre âge, alors que tu dises que tu ne savais rien, c'est impossible.

- Comparée à maintenant mes connaissances étaient beaucoup moins avancés. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu oublié tout mes cours! Tu imagines? C'est tota...

- Ferme-là, Granger.

Il se hissa en haut de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire taire. Dérapant rapidement, notre baiser devint fougueux et osé. Ses mains vinrent même caresser le dessus de mon soutien-gorge et j'avais descendu les miennes sur son érection naissante.

- Hermione, dit-il entre deux baisers, on devrait peut-être arrêter...

- Tais-toi, Malefoy. Tu parles beaucoup trop.

- Tu ne veux pas attendre?

- J'ai attendu beaucoup trop longtemps.

_(La scène obscène débute maintenant...)_

Je frottai la main contre son pantalon pour qu'il n'ajoute rien et son grognement me confirma qu'il avait aimé. D'un seul coup, alors que je caressais encore ses parties intimes au-dessus de ses vêtements, je sentis son érection se dresser totalement et son bassin se coller encore plus contre le mien. Il saisit mon chandail et me le retira d'un seul coup après ça et vint déposer des baisers au creux de ma poitrine. Brûlantes et langoureuses, les marques qu'il laissait me firent pousser des soupires si érotiques que je me demandai moi-même si j'entendais bien ce qui sortait de ma bouche.

- Hum... soupira-t-il contre ma poitrine. Hermione...

La seule manière dont je pus lui répondre fut par un gémissement plus que révélateur. Sans que je m'en rende compte, il dégrafa mon soutient-gorge et l'envoya valser dans la pièce. Ma première réaction fut de me caler encore plus dans le lit pour qu'il ne puisse pas me voir, même si je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas notre première fois.

- Tu es belle, amour... tu es la plus belle...

Les mots doux qu'il me susurra à l'oreille parvinrent à me convaincre que je n'avais pas à être gêné. Il se mit alors à suçoter, caresser mordiller mes seins en me faisant lâcher des gémissements de bien-être. Je retirai lentement et sensuellement sa chemise, prenant grand soin de la déboutonner avec application. Aussitôt mon entreprise finit, il plaqua son torse contre ma poitrine et lâcha un grognement en frottant son bassin contre le mien. Instinctivement, mes jambes entourèrent sa taille et il commença à se mouvoir sur moi en mimant des coups de bassins, frappant à chaque fois l'endroit où je devenais de plus en plus humide. Je réussis à saisir sa bouche dans un baiser fougueux et on resta longtemps dans cette position en augmentant la température de la salle et notre excitation. Je ne remarquai même pas le moment où nos pantalons disparurent, mais je fus prise d'une étrange félicité en sentant son érection contre ma culotte.

Prise d'un élan d'audace, je pris les initiatives et descendis son boxer qu'il s'empressa de jeter au loin. Sa main remonta ma cuisse et vint se loger en dessous de mon dernier vêtement. Il glissa alors ses doigts sur mes parties intimes, m'arrachant un gémissement plus prononcé. Mes mains avaient agrippé sa taille fermement et je sentis ses doigts entrer en moi dans un mouvement érotique.

- Oh, Drago...

J'eus le droit à un grognement en réponse et il se mit à déposer des baisers dans mon cou tout en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main. Je me mis à donner des coups de bassins pour que ses doigts aillent plus loin, puis mes gémissements se firent plus rapproché et plus forts. Sans prévenir, il retira sa main et descendit ma culotte en l'envoyant valser au loin. Je sentais son prépuce cogner contre moi au rythme de nos baisers, nos caresses et je remontai instinctivement le bassin vers lui. Ses mains étaient partout. Sur mes seins, mon ventre, mes hanches, mes cuisses et j'en passe.

- Oh merlin, Hermione, gémit-il presque avec douleur. Hermione...

Ses gémissements ressemblaient plus à une question qu'autre chose. Pour réponse, je cognai fortement mon bassin contre le sien et je sus que la suite n'allait pas tarder. L'instant d'après, je sentis son érection pénétrer en moi. Contrairement à la douleur de la première pénétration de mes souvenir, celle-ci me fit gémir encore plus fort que précédemment, me procurant un sensation de plaisir intense. Il grogna fort, si fort que j'eus l'impression que s'en était presque un supplice pour lui. Il se mit à aller et venir en moi rapidement, mais son excitation le faisait presque trembler.

- Drago... Drago! Oh oui, Drago...

J'eus envie de le sentir encore plus loin en moi et commençai à donner des coups de bassin alors que lui même le faisait. La sensation qui s'en ressentit fut incomparable et je sus qu'il pensa la même chose lorsqu'il se mit à gémir sans retenue. Ses poussées en moi devinrent plus fortes et chacun de ses coups se mit à concorder avec mon nom qu'il laissait échapper.

- Hermione, continue. Oh oui, ne t'arrête pas, ma belle. Oh oui, oh oui, Hermione...

Ses coups de bassin devinrent plus irrégulier et je remarquai qu'il allait bientôt venir. Me laissant totalement aller, j'accueillis chacun de ses vas-et-vient avec une excitation de plus en plus élevée et ne comprit pas immédiatement que j'étais moi aussi au point culminant de notre relation sexuelle.

- Oui, oui, oh oui. Hum... oh Drago... Drago, Drago, oh oui. Oh_ oui!_ _oh,_ _DRAGO!_

Je me cambrai et le prénom de mon amant devint vite le gémissement le plus fort que j'avais eu de la soirée. Quelques secondes plus tard, je retombai sur le lit, l'érection de Drago cognant toujours en moi et son propriétaire qui allait bientôt venir laissait échapper tantôt mon nom, tantôt des grognements rauques. La vision de mon amant se mouvant au-dessus de moi était probablement la chose la plus excitante que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Je sentis son sexe gonfler de plus en plus en moi, signe qu'il allait bientôt se déverser.

- Hermione... oh, Hermione. Oh oui! oh oui, Hermione! Hermione, Hermione, oh, oh, oh, oh,_ oui! oui, oui, oui! OH! HERMIONE!_

Ses coups de bassin devinrent totalement inégales tandis que sa semence chaude se répandait en moi par longs jets. Je ne sentis alors plus rien, mais il continua encore quelques secondes ses mouvements de va-et-vient avant de se laisser retomber sur moi, la respiration haletante. Il se retira de moi après avoir reprit son souffle et me saisit pour me coller sur lui.

_(Fin de la scène obscène...)_

- Tu n'aurais pu du faire ça pour moi, Mia, dit-il tout bas.

- Je ne l'ai pas seulement fait pour toi, lui répondis-je. J'en avais envie depuis longtemps.

- Vraiment? Tu... avais envie de moi?

À tout le temps m'inquiéter de ma performance, j'avais fini par oublié que lui aussi avait peut-être des craintes.

- Évidemment, sombre idiot, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais supplié de continuer.

Le silence me répondit.

- Hermione?

- Hum... ?

- Je t'aime.

Je l'embrassai doucement avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Je m'endormis aux côtés de mon petit ami ce soir là, totalement comblée du tournant que prenait ma vie.

.

.

**C'est vraiment la toute première fois que j'écrivais un lemon et je tiens à préciser que je suis une totale débutante, alors c'est normal si la scène peut paraître médiocre. J'espère tout de même que le changement de rating ne dérange pas beaucoup de personne et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre même s'il n'est pas commun avec les autres. Qu'en pensez-vous?**

Réponses aux reviews:

H223: Les chapitres que j'aime le plus écrire sont ceux qui ont beaucoup de scènes Hermione/Drago, alors c'est plaisant que tu les aimes également :). J'aime aussi particulièrement écrire les discussions entre les filles, car ça me fait beaucoup penser à mes meilleures amies et moi. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite, et merci pour ta review!

Aurelie Malfoy: Contente que tu ai aimé la réunion, j'ai particulièrement aimé imaginer Hermione qui serait dans cette situation et toutes ses réactions ;). J'espère que la suite t'a plu et merci pour ta review! :D

Aphrongelos Ines: Je dois avouer que c'est surtout pour cette raison que la chapitre avait ce nom :). Pour le lemon, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que j'en ferais un puisque c'est mon premier, mais j'ai fini par me convaincre de le faire quand je stagnais pendant l'écriture et que j'ai reçu ta review. Pour tout te dire, tu ne m'ennuie pas du tout, d'habitude, c'est plutôt moi qui ennui les gens ^^. J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre et merci pour ta review!

Miss Lilith Samael: Hum... ça aurait été une suggestion intéressante :). J'y penserais pour la suite ^^. En plus, c'est tout à faire le genre de scène que je suis capable d'imaginer avec mon esprit tordu xD. J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre et merci pour ta review! :D

.


	20. Les deux lettres

**Chapitre 19: Les deux lettres  
><strong>

Narration Hermione

La première chose que je sentis en me réveillant ce matin là fut les légers baisers que Drago déposa dans mon cou et la première vision que j'eus fut une image de lui, torse nu, seulement vêtu d'un jeans. Après avoir relevé la tête et m'avoir sourit, il me dit:

- J'ai commandé un petit-déjeuner, tu veux le manger avec moi?

Je l'attrapai par les épaules, le bascula sur le lit en riant et lui répondit:

- Alors, il est où ce petit-déjeuner?

Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

- As-tu faim?

- Je suis affamée.

- C'est sûr qu'à l'heure où nous nous sommes endormis hier soir... fit-il en souriant.

Je lui envoyai un coussin en plein figure.

- Manqué, Mia, s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Il partit de ce pas pour chercher les plateaux repas alors que je frissonnais de froid, toujours aussi nue que la veille. Je tâtai le plancher de la chambre d'hôtel avant de saisir la chemise de mon homme et de l'enfiler. Drago revint, posa le plateau et se recoucha à mes côtés. Il se blottit contre moi et enfoui sa tête contre mon cou.

- Tu vas bien aujourd'hui? lui demandais-je

- Non, fit-il en boudant comme un gamin. Tu m'as épuisé.

J'éclatai de rire et saisit un croissant sur le plateau.

- Tu n'as même pas faim? demandais-je en lui mettant la pâtisserie sous le nez.

Il releva la tête subitement.

- Je vais mieux finalement.

Il attrapa le croissant et j'affichai un sourire vainqueur sur mon visage avant de prendre à mon tour mon petit-déjeuner.

- Quel est le programme de la journée? lui demandais-je.

- Puisqu'on a attrapé Skeeter, je crois que c'est notre dernière journée avant de retourner à Poudlard.

- Vraiment? m'exclamais-je. Cet endroit va me manquer, j'ai beaucoup aimé ces deux semaines passées ici, même si on recherchait une criminelle.

- Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup la France, mais j'ai tout de même hâte de retrouver nos dortoirs de préfet-en-chef. En plus, étudier pour nos A.S.P.I.C en même temps que trouver Skeeter n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

- Pourquoi suis-je la seule à pouvoir tenir le rythme?

- Parce que tes semaines de révisions sont incroyablement remplies, tu ne te laisses presque pas de temps pour manger. Ça doit ressembler à des vacances pour toi ce séjour ici.

- Ce n'est absolument pas vrai! Tu te rends compte de toutes les heures de révision que j'ai manqué? À cet fréquence, je vais rater tous mes examens!

Il sourit tendrement et passa son bras autour de ma taille.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es la meilleure. Tu vas éclater tout le monde aux A.S.P.I.C.

Je fis une moue boudeuse avant d'avaler le dernier morceau de mon repas.

- Quelqu'un est venu nous voir ce matin?

- Pas encore, tout le monde doit faire la grasse matinée.

- Probablement. Je vais allée prendre ma douche, je sens la sueur à plein nez.

Je me levai, mais Drago saisit ma taille et de rapprocha de lui.

- Je peux venir?

- Non! m'indignais-je. Sais-tu à quel point je suis courbaturée? Je ne veux pas aggraver mon cas!

Voyant sa mine déconfite, je déposai un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, j'enfilai un débardeur chaud et rejoignis Drago qui était habillé et prêt à partir.

- Que dirais-tu de passer une journée entière avec le plus sexy des garçons du monde? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Hum... ça me va, fis-je en souriant. Je vais chercher Harry et je pars avec lui, d'accord? On se voit ce soir.

J'amorçai un mouvement vers la porte avec un sourire rieur, mais il me saisit par la taille.

- Miss Granger se sentirait-elle rebelle? susurra-t-il à mon oreille

- Tu déteins sur moi, dis-je tout simplement. Et je suis Hermione Potter, maintenant.

Il grimaça et me serra encore plus fort contre lui.

- Ne dis jamais ça devant des inconnus, commenta-t-il, ils croiraient que vous êtes mariés.

Je me retournai et encerclai son cou de mes bras en souriant d'un air malicieux.

- Et pourquoi est-ce si mal?

- Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui peut être pris pour ton mari, pigé? fit-il, un géant sourire étendu sur son visage.

- Mmm... non. Je n'ai pas pigé du tout, tu devrais mieux défendre tes causes.

- Ah oui? continua-t-il en haussant un sourcil

Il approcha son visage et alla la posa dans la creux de mon oreille.

- De quel genre d'argument as-tu besoin?

Je sentis son sourire s'élargirent quand il me sentit frisonner et m'embrassa passionnément. J'aurais été vraiment heureuse de continuer cet échange, mais au même moment, quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

- Et c'est maintenant qu'ils décident de venir? me plaignis-je

Pour seule réponse, Drago me sourit et ouvrit la porte. De l'autre côté, tout le monde était là avec leur valise.

- Salut, commença Ginny. On a décidé de partir ce matin et comme on prend le même portoloin, on est venu vous aider à faire vos valises.

- Déjà? m'exclamais-je, déçue. C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé visiter un peu.

- Si tu veux je t'y amènerai cet été, proposa Drago.

- Ouais, ouais, soupira Ron. Pourriez-vous faire vos valises? Pansy m'a réveillé aux aurores juste pour faire les miennes et j'aimerais retourner à Poudlard rapidement pour me rendormir.

- Et je peux affirmer que j'ai bien fait! s'exclama la concernée. Ça lui a pris une heure uniquement pour plier tes vêtements! Juste pour ça, vous vous rendez compte?

- Une heure? fit Harry avec un sourire. Il s'est largement amélioré.

- Quoi? s'écria Pansy. Vous voulez dire qu'avant c'était pire que ça?

- Affirmatif.

- Merlin, comment ai-je fait pour me retrouver avec un crétin pareil?

- Hey! s'indigna Ron. Le crétin est juste à côté de toi.

- Je sais, mon chéri, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser chastement.

- On fait nos valises?

- Oui, dit Ginny en hochant la tête, mais tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on les ferait à la main après avoir attendu Ron?

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur ma valise.

- _Failamal_

Aussitôt, toutes mes affaires se plièrent parfaitement et se placèrent dans ma valise.

- C'est fantastique! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas montré ce sortilège avant?

- Blaise me l'a seulement appris il y a quelques heures, d'ailleurs, il aurait pu le faire plus tôt.

- Bien sûr, fit le métis en levant les yeux au ciel, mais ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle que de voir Weasley s'emmêler les pinceaux.

- J'aimerais qu'on arrête de prendre ma difficulté avec les bagages comme blague, ça serait sympa, grogna Ron.

- D'accord, acquiesça Drago avec un sourire mesquin. Parlons plutôt de ton problème de politesse à table. Ça t'arrive de manger la bouche fermé?

- Drago! m'exclamais-je. Continue comme ça et tu dormiras sur le canapé pour le reste de l'année.

- Tu n'oserais même pas, Mia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

- Malefoy? fit Ginny.

- Quoi?

- Elle oserait. Elle l'a déjà fait.

Il sembla tout un coup un peu plus mal à l'aise et marmonna un « excuse-moi » à peine audible avant de se taire pour de bon.

- Tu te dépêches, Malefoy? demanda Harry. On attend tous que tu fasses ta valise.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Après avoir lancé le sort à sa valise et avoir vérifié que nous n'avions rien oublié, on suivit nos amis jusqu'au portoloin qui se trouvait dans le hall de l'hôtel. L'objet choisi pour occuper cette fonction était un petit miroir et Harry nous annonça qu'il partait à la minute même. On saisit tous le portoloin et, après environ trente seconde, il se déclencha pour nous emmener à Poudlard.

Sans plus tarder, on atterrit dans le château.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Drago

Ça faisait déjà deux semaines que le séjour en France était terminé, mais pourtant des fois j'avais l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques jours. Depuis que nous étions revenu, les tensions entre Hermione et moi, quelles soient sexuelles ou non, avaient totalement disparu. Aussi, Ron et Pansy était définitivement revenus sur des bases stables. On pouvait presque dire la même chose de Ginny et Blaise qui s'attelait maintenant aux choix des couleurs de la futur chambre de bébé.

- Mais où allez-vous la construire? leur avais-je demandé un jour.

- Dans ma villa au Sud de la ville, avait répondu Blaise. Ginny viendra s'y installer à la fin de nos études.

- Alors c'est officiel? Vous êtes vraiment ensembles? Je veux dire... c'est sérieux?

Blaise m'avait alors regardé dans les yeux et m'avait sourit.

- C'est aussi sérieux qu'Hermione et toi.

Je n'avais pu que confirmer que leur relation était faite pour durer.

D'un autre côté, je devais avouer que les professeurs nous mettaient de plus en plus de pressions sur les épaules. Les A.S.P.I.C. étaient à la fin de l'année, mais ça ne semblait pas les empêcher de nous donner une montage de travail et nous empêcher de réviser. Pour une fois, j'étais presque d'accord avec Hermione sur le fait qu'on aurait du commencer à étudier plus tôt... mais je ne lui avais évidemment pas dit. Elle semblait si enthousiasme que j'aurais presque cru que c'était une partie de plaisir pour elle.

- Hermione, laisse tes bouquins et viens te promener avec nous, avais-je demandé par un jour ensoleillé.

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas réviser? Les examens sont dans deux mois et il faut absolument que tu aies un programme stricte pour être sûr d'être prêt.

- Mon ange, je serais prêt pour les A.S.P.I.C même si je ne m'évertue pas à étudier. Toi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Je crois que tu devrais t'occuper de l'arithmancie en premier, avait-elle dit comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue.

À la suite de cette discussion, j'avais abandonné l'idée d'avoir toute conversation avec elle sur ce sujet. L'approbation de Potter et Weasley n'avait fait que confirmer mes actions, eux qui la connaissait depuis la première année.

Mais pour l'instant, je décidai d'enlever toutes pensées de notre petite troupe de ma tête pour me concentrer sur Hermione qui était frénétiquement en train de chercher quelque chose au sol.

- Alors, princesse, as-tu retrouvé ta boucle d'oreille?

- Non! Je la cherche depuis des jours, mais pourtant je ne suis même pas capable de l'apercevoir.

- As-tu essayé un _accio_?

- Oui, évidemment.

- Alors peut-être est-elle tout simplement détruite.

- Peut-être...

Elle se releva et vint pour s'assoir à mes côtés, mais des coups frappés à la fenêtre l'arrêtèrent dans son mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être?

Elle se dirigea vers là-bas et revint quelques minutes après avoir une lettre en main.

- De qui est-ce?

- Ministère de la magie, département des aurors.

- Ils n'étaient pas en contact avec Potter?

- Ils ont peut-être des motivations pour m'écrire à moi seule puisque je suis la principale concernée sur cette affaire.

Elle déchiqueta l'enveloppe et je me levai pour lire derrière son épaule. À ma grande surprise, il y avait deux lettres.

_Chère Miss Potter,_

_Nous sommes tenus de vous informer des suites de vos poursuites contre Rita Skeeter. Après avoir déposé vos arguments et les avoir observés, nous avons prévu de voir le cas Skeeter à une audience le quatorze mars pour débattre de son degré d'accusation et de sa sentence. Vous êtes bien entendues conviée à ce procès comme témoin.  
><em>

_Avec mes plus sincères salutations,_

_Steven Smith, chef du département des aurors._

- C'est bien, commenta Hermione. Avec nos preuves, de toutes manières, ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement que de l'enfermer.

- En plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle a aussi causé problème avec d'autres personnes.

- De qui vient la deuxième lettre d'après toi?

- Aucune idée.

Je passai alors mon regard sur le deuxième bout de parchemin

_Hermione,_

_Depuis notre rencontre pour la capture de Rita, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à vous. Je vous ai trouvé très sympathique et vive d'esprit, alors j'espérais que vous accepteriez d'aller prendre un café avec moi un de ces jours si vous le souhaitez. Donnez-moi votre réponse par retour de hibou._

_ Je vous embrasse,_

_Steve_

Une fureur sans nom me saisit alors que je terminais la lecture. Comment osait-il? Il draguait _MA_ petite amie? Espèce de sale bâtard fini! salop! imposteur!

- Drago? Mon chéri?

Je redescendis sur terre à l'entente de la voix d'Hermione.

- As-tu lu ce qu'il t'a écrit? m'exclamais-je avec colère. Cet idiot pense que tu vas aller prendre un café avec lui alors que tu es déjà prise!

- En fait, je ne crois pas qu'il sache que j'ai un petit ami, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- Ce n'était pas assez évident quand il nous a vu nous embrasser?

- Euh... bon, d'accord, peut-être que tu as raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison! Et ce petit con va voir ce qu'il va voir!

- Drago! Pas besoin d'en faire un plat. Je n'ai qu'à lui dire que je ne souhaite pas le revoir. Fin de l'histoire, ok?

- Parfait, mais s'il recommence tu m'avertis et je vais aller lui casser la gueule.

Elle hocha la tête et partit dans sa chambre en vue de répondre aux deux lettres. Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise cogna à la porte.

Ah! Enfin quelqu'un à qui je vais pouvoir me plaindre de se Steven de malheur!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Je sais que la publication du chapitre a été longue, mais j'ai vraiment manqué d'inspiration. C'était assez important comme syndrome de la page blanche xD. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier la prochaine partie rapidement, mais je ne promets rien.**

Réponses aux reviews:

H223: L'asile était vraiment une idée de dernière minute, mais je trouvais qu'elle le méritait ;). Je suis sûr que tu aurais assez d'imagination pour écrire une fiction, si moi je suis capable, alors beaucoup de personnes le sont ^^. Pour la suite, elle sera postée le plus tôt possible (je ne peux pas vraiment prédire) et le nombre de chapitre peut varier. Dans ma précédente version, elle faisait 24 chapitres, mais à cause de ma perte de disque dur, j'ai changé plusieurs détails de la fiction et elle devrait être plus longue (25 ou 26 chapitres approximativement). J'espère que tu as aimé la suite et merci pour ta review!

Aphrongelos Ines: Mettre le rating en M est une option que j'ai fortement considéré, mais après avoir comparé plusieurs fictions avec la mienne, j'ai vite vu mon lemon n'était pas assez décrit pour y être :). Je crois que pour les personnes souhaitant sauter le passage, c'est possible puisque j'ai mis plusieurs messages pour prévenir dans mon chapitre. Je dois avouer que, tout comme toi, je n'aime pas les lemons trop « pornographique ». J'ai l'impression que l'amour d'Hermione et Drago n'y est même pas, même si je n'ai rien contre les auteurs qui en font. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre, j'espère que tu as apprécié la suite et merci pour ta review! :D

Miss Lilith Samael: La capture de Rita m'enjoue presque autant que toi :). C'est un des passages que j'ai préféré écrire dans ce chapitre, surtout quand je l'imaginais comme une folle furieuse ^^. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite et merci pour ta review!

van3xxx: Honnêtement, la discussion entre fille du chapitre 17 m'a beaucoup amusée ^^. Ce sont toujours des passages que j'aime rédiger, car ils me rappellent mes meilleures amies et moi. Le chapitre 18 a aussi été particulièrement amusant à écrire, compte tenu du fait que Rita se fait capture :). Je suis contente que tu les aies aimé et merci pour tes deux reviews!

Aurelie Malfoy: Contente que tu aies aimé et j'espère que la suite t'a plu! :) Merci pour ta review! :D

.


	21. Finalement

**Chapitre 20: Finalement**

Narration Drago

Les conversations étaient très fortes dans la salle. Le procès de Skeeter allait commencer sous peu et la seule chose dont tout le monde discutait était l'issu de cette audience. Le mangemot au complet avait été rassemblé sous la demande de Potter et je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissant. Hermione, assise à mes côtés, ne cessait de froncer les sourcil, signe de stresse chez elle.

- Tout va bien aller, amour, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Elle sembla se détendre un tout petite peu et m'adressai un sourire reconnaissant.

- Ça me rend nerveuse... dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- Ils vont l'envoyer à Azkaban, tu vas voir. Tu n'es pas la seule personne présente pour témoigner de ses crimes.

En effet, en arrivant au ministère, on avait pu constater que Rita avait fait plusieurs victimes qui étaient toutes réunis pour parler contre elle.

- J'aimerais tellement en être aussi convaincu que toi, soupira-t-elle en détournant le regard.

- Hey...

Je m'approchai d'elle, lui tournai la tête et l'embrassai tendrement. Quand je lâchai ses lèvres, je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai très fort.

- Tu ne devrais pas douter, chuchotais-je à son oreille. On t'a préparé un témoignage en béton et ils pourraient l'enfermer juste pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, alors en plus s'il y a d'autres accusations...

- Tu crois? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Évidemment! fis-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Comment pourrais-je douter des talents argumentatifs de la fille la plus parfaite au monde?

- Drago, dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux, je n'ai vraiment rien de la fille parfaite.

- Bien sûr que si, répliquais-je avec conviction. Tu es la plus belle, la plus talentueuse, la plus intelligente et la plus merveilleuse de toutes les personnes de cette planète. Et tu es à moi, ajoutais-je en l'embrassant.

Pendant le baiser, elle me serra très fort contre elle et resta un long moment son front contre le mien, savourant le moment.

- Et si je ratais tout? Et si j'oubliais se que je dois dire devant le mangemot? Et si ils ne prennent pas nos arguments? Et si...

- Mia! m'exclamais-je. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais parfaite, alors ça inclue ta capacité à garder ton sang-froid. Tu es parfaite et après cette audience tout le monde va savoir à quel point tu l'es.

Elle me regardant en souriant.

- Tu sais que je t'aime?

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.

Elle retourna son attention sur la salle d'audience. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que les juges annoncent le début de procès et Skeeter, enchaînée, fit son entrée dans la salle.

La vie a l'asile ne lui convenait visiblement pas. Ses cheveux semblaient ternes et ses yeux avaient perdus leur éclat de folie, sans toutefois l'avoir fait totalement disparaître. Elle était trop sale pour que ça soit normal et elle n'abordait aucun sourire.

- Ouverture du procès de Miss Rita Skeeter, commença une des juges, le quatorze mars 1999. Présidé par Elena Wood, Mathiew Blew et Anastasia Roy. Greffier Nathan Lalonde et à la défense Annabelle Chisabi. La suspecte est accusé de violation de plusieurs règles fondamentales, comme celle du droit de vie. J'appelle à la barre M. Joey Leland.

Après plusieurs témoignages comme celui-ci, vint enfin le tour d'Hermione.

- J'appelle à la barre Miss Hermione Potter.

Encouragée par moi, elle se leva et s'avança.

- Vous êtes bien Hermione Jean Potter, plus connue sous le nom d'Hermione Granger?

- Oui.

S'ils pouvaient arrêter de poser des questions stupides, cette blondasse décolorée serait plus vite enfermée.

- C'est bien vous qui avez découvert le statut d'animagus non déclaré de Miss Skeeter et qui l'a empêché de recommencer le journaliste?

- Oui.

- Racontez-nous.

- En quatrième année à Poudlard, elle écrivait des horribles choses dans son journal sur mes amis et moi juste pour qu'on soit dénigré. Elle avait interdiction de venir à l'école, mais pourtant elle savait des choses que personnes ne savaient et qui se passaient souvent dans l'enceinte de ses murs.

- Oui, nous avons été informé. Nous avons reçu un rapport de Bulgarie que Viktor Krum a rempli, rendant véridiques les faits que vous venez de nous raconter. Comment lui avez-vous interdit de pratiquer son... métier déjà?

- C'était juste après que le tournoi des trois sorciers se soit terminés. Harry était à l'infirmerie, et j'ai vu un scarabée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Cet insecte avait des lignes qui ressemblaient beaucoup aux lunettes de Rita aux alentours des antennes, alors je l'ai attrapé et je lui ai dit que si elle écrivait encore durant 1 an, je révélerai sa situation.

Je reconnais bien mon Hermione.

- Bien. Et pouvez-nous nous raconter ce qu'elle vous a fait par la suite, selon ce que vous savez.

- Elle a mis Drago, mon petit-ami, sous l'influence de l'Imperium pour que nous nous disputions...

Ouais, la garce.

- ... et elle m'a appliqué un sort d'attraction secondaire.

- Pouvez-vous décrire ces effets?

- Le-sort-d'attraction-secondaire-s'utilise-sur-un-être-vivant-pour-l'attirer-à-un-endroit-bien-précis-sans-rencontrer-aucune-résistance, récita-t-elle.

- Et à quel endroit cela vous a-t-il mené?

- Au creux d'une grande forêt.

- Et après?

- Elle m'a attaqué avec plusieurs sortilèges, dont le Doloris. Après, elle m'a appliqué un sortilège d'amnésie sélective.

- Ce qui veut dire?

- Le sortilège d'amnésie sélective s'utilise en général pour contrôler les pensées des gens en leur faisant oublier ou se souvenir de certains moments de leur vie.

- Combien de temps avez-vous passé sans votre mémoire?

- À peu près 6 mois.

- Qui vous l'a redonné?

- L'auror Steven Smith.

- Est-ce que Skeeter vous avait déjà fait des menaces avant de vous attaquer?

- Oui, mais je ne les ai pas prises au sérieux.

- Bien, se sera tout Miss Potter.

Elle acquiesça et vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Remarquant sa nervosité, je saisis sa main et lui sourit doucement. Elle me rendit mon sourire d'une façon assez crispée qui signifiait qu'elle était bien plus angoissée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Après plusieurs autres témoignages et une présentation de la défense, il fut enfin temps de rendre le verdict.

- Ceux qui sont en faveur d'une libération.

Aucune main. Aucune foutue main. Ça, c'était très bon.

- Ceux qui sont en faveur d'une condamnation.

Toutes les mains se levèrent à l'unisson, incluant celles des trois juges.

- Miss Rita Skeeter aura donc droit à un emprisonnement de 30 ans sans libération conditionnelle. Je déclare cette audience terminée.

D'un bond, tous les spectateurs et le mangemot se levèrent et sortirent un après l'autre. Hermione, soufflant de soulagement, se blottie dans mes bras tandis que je la serrai très fort contre moi.

- Ça va mieux? lui demandais-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête, et quelques secondes plus tard je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur ma chemise. Hermione pleurait.

- Oh, mon amour, tout est fini maintenant.

Elle s'accrocha à moi encore plus fort et se mit à sangloter doucement. Pour éviter les regards, je transplanai devant les grilles de Poudlard.

- Ça va aller... je suis avec toi...

Je n'aimais pas la voir si triste, si faible, si vulnérable, même si je savais que c'était toute la pression accumulée qui lui donnait cette réaction. Tout doucement, je passai une main en dessous de ses genoux et la leva complètement. Accrochée à mon cou, Hermione continua de pleurer tout le long du trajet jusqu'à nos appartements. Quand je la déposai enfin sur mon lit, elle s'était endormie.

- Maintenant, peut-être qu'on pourra enfin profiter de nous deux...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Hermione

Je n'avais jamais vu Drago dans une colère aussi grande depuis très longtemps. Même Blaise et Pansy semblait abasourdi devant son comportement.

- Espèce de salop, ragea-t-il encore.

Faisant les cent pas dans nos appartements, il continuait de jurer contre Steven qui m'avait encore envoyé une lettre pour solliciter un autre rendez-vous. Je m'étais empressée de lui répondre que j'avais un conflit d'horaire pour ne pas le vexer, mais apparemment Drago n'était pas sûr qu'il allait lâcher sa prise.

- De quel droit? De quel _droit_ ose-t-il? déblatéra-t-il avec colère.

- Dray, s'enquit Pansy, calme-toi.

- Me calmer? Ce profiteur en a après ma petite-amie et comment devrais-je réagir? En me_ CALMANT?_

- Drago! s'exclama Blaise. Ça ne veut rien dire. De toutes façons, n'as-tu pas confiance en Hermione?

- Ce n'est pas la question! s'écria-t-il. Je pourrais lui donner ma vie, mais ce _Steven Smith_, je ne lui confierai même un de mes livres!

- Drago, commençais-je, si ça t'inquiète tant, tu observeras comment il se conduit lorsqu'il viendra faire son dernier rapport. Je peux t'affirmer qu'il lâchera prise.

- Et s'il essaye encore de te séduire? s'exclama-t-il avec indignation.

- Alors tu pourras lui dire que je suis déjà prise.

- Tu le promets? fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Je le promets, mais tu dois faire un effort pour être gentil, Drago.

- Ouais, rit Blaise, comme s'il allait faire ça!

Je lui lançai un regard noir par lequel il répondit avec un sourire narquois.

- Bon, assez parler de lui, je vais voir Ginny.

- Je te suis... dit Pansy.

Ils ouvrirent alors la porte et on vit tous Harry, Ginny, Ron et Steven qui s'apprêtaient à entrer.

- C'est bien, vous êtes tous là, dit Harry. Steve vient d'arriver pour son dernier rapport.

Drago, toujours fulminant de rage, tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa colère.

- Bien, s'exclama l'auror en question. J'aurais quelques entrevues individuelles à vous faire passer et après je partirai. Qui voudrait commencer? M. Malefoy peut-être?

- Non! nous exclamèrent immédiatement Blaise, Pansy et moi.

- Euh d'accord... dit Steven en fronçant les sourcils? M. Weasley?

- J'arrive, dit celui-ci.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux dans la cuisine pour parler plus tranquillement. Ainsi de suite, tous mes amis allèrent se faire interroger à l'exception de Drago et moi.

- Miss Potter, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine... fit-il avec un sourire _très_ séducteur.

Je sentis tout de suite Drago se figer et je me dépêchai de filer dans la cuisine avant que ça ne dégénère.

- Alors, Hermione, commença-t-il un peu trop proche de moi, vous allez être en mesure de répondre aux questions? Je suis désolé, mais nous n'aurons pas de chaises.

- Eum... euh... bien sûr, dis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

Il me posa plusieurs questions sur Rita, les péripéties de mon histoire avec elle, quelques petites précisions... puis je sentis qu'il commençait légèrement à dévier du sujet.

- Accepteriez-vous d'aller dîner avec moi un de ces soirs? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

- Oh... fis-je. Je ne sais pas si...

- Ne vous en faites pas, je peux toujours m'arranger avec votre horaire pour me trouver une petite place.

Il posa une main sur ma cuisse dans un geste un peu trop intime et remonta doucement. Mon visage fut presque atteinte d'une grimace de dégoût. Je dégageai vite ses doigts baladeurs et la remit à sa place.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne crois pas...

- Je m'arrangerais pour que ce Malefoy ne soit pas au courant, me coupa-t-il. Croyez-moi, je peux vous aider à l'oublier.

Il s'avança vers moi, collant son corps contre le mien, et mit son visage dans mon cou pour y déposer un léger baiser. Une envie de vomir me saisit et je le repoussa soudainement pour courir vers les toilettes. Penchée sur la cuvette, j'étais en train de me dire que je devais vraiment être dégoûté de lui pour qu'il me fasse cette réaction.

Très vite, j'entendis des bruits de fracas en bas et des voix qui hurlaient.

- ESPÈCE DE... !

Bang! Boum! Bing!

- Drago! s'exclama une voix féminine.

- Calme-toi, Dray.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers le cadre de porte.

- TU. NE. TOUCHES. PAS. À. HERMIONE. COMPRIS?

Bang!

- ELLE EST _MA_ PETITE AMIE!

Boum!

Puis plus rien.

- Merlin, Malefoy, dit la voix de Ron. Je crois que tu lui as fichu la frousse de sa vie.

Je m'avança dans le salon et vit que c'était rendu un vrai champs de bataille. Steven était parti, Blaise et Harry retenait Drago pour ne pas qu'il parte à sa poursuite et les filles semblaient tout simplement outrées.

- Ça va, Drago, dis-je.

Il se retourna vers moi et les traits de son visage semblèrent se radoucirent. Les deux garçons le lâchèrent enfin et il vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise, fit-il.

- Je sais.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais aussi.

Il resserra sont étreinte, mais fini par me relâcher.

- Bon... commença Ron. On va manger?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Oh, Merlin. C'était absolument impossible. Totalement improbable et totalement hors de normes. Je veux dire, pourtant, je faisais tout pour ne pas que ça arrive et Drago aussi...

... n'est-ce pas?

J'étais dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor et attendait que Ginny sorte de la salle de bain. Je venais de faire une constatation qui pourrait peut-être changer le cours de ma vie. Patiemment, j'attendis que ma meilleure amie ouvre la porte.

- Hermione? demanda-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici?

- Ginny, répondis-je immédiatement, il y a un problème.

- C'est Harry? s'exclama-t-elle

- Harry va bien... enfin plus pour longtemps.

- Quoi? hurla-t-elle.

- Bah oui, dis-je dans un rire sans joie, quand je lui dirai que je suis enceinte, il va littéralement sauter de joie.

- ...

- Ginny, dis quelque chose!

- Vous ne vous protégez pas lorsque vous couchez ensembles? s'exclama-t-elle enfin. Je croyais qu'après mon exemple tu serais prudente!

- Bien sûr que je le suis, j'utilise une potion de contraception et lui un sort à chaque fois. Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu se produire.

- Ces potions sont sûr à 100%, alors il est impossible que ce soit arrivée par hasard. Es-tu sûr de l'avoir fait à chaque fois?

- Bien sûr que si, je m'en souviendrai si je... oh, Merlin.

Je blanchis d'un coup.

- Quoi?

- À Paris... nous n'avons pas... ne n'étions pas... oh, Merlin.

- Hermione, es-tu sûr d'être enceinte? Tu es peut-être seulement malade.

- Je suis sûr, Ginny. J'ai refait le test au moins cinq fois.

Les larmes aux yeux, je me sentais plus seule que jamais. Comment Drago pourrait-il encore vouloir de moi alors que j'avais fait une erreur monumentale? Comment pourrait-il encore m'embrasser tout en sachant qu'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant? En fait, le désirait-il seulement qu'un peu?

- Ça va aller, ma belle. Tu peux dormir ici, je dirai aux professeurs que tu ne te sens pas bien.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Prends le temps d'y penser et surtout arrange-toi pour tout révéler à Drago très rapidement, d'accord?

Je hochai la tête et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Repose-toi bien.

Elle sortit en me faisant un sourire compatissant et referma finalement la porte sur elle.

J'étais vraiment dans un sale pétrin. Drago allait être furieux.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Drago

- Hermione est malade? demandais-je.

- Elle est venue me parler ce matin avant d'aller en cours, mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle était malade, répondit-elle. Je lui ai dit de rester dans mon dortoir et de dormir un peu.

- Est-ce que je pourrais aller la voir?

Je la vis hésiter un peu avant de me donner sa réponse.

- Elle est dans le dortoir des filles, donc c'est impossible que tu y montes. Quand elle ira mieux je l'aiderai à aller dans les appartements de préfet-en-chef.

- D'accord, mais est-ce que c'est grave?

Encore une fois, elle hésita avec de parler.

- Je ne crois pas, fit-elle doucement. J'espère simplement qu'elle s'en remettra vite...

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'eus l'impression que ces mots avaient un double sens.

(...)

- Blaise? demandais-je

- Oui?

- Est-ce que tu as vu Hermione depuis ce matin?

- Non, elle est malade, tu te souviens? dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Tu es sûr?

- Évidemment que je suis sûr, s'irrita-t-il. Pourquoi?

- ...

- Drago? demanda-t-il avec soupçons.

- J'ai envie d'aller la voir, me plaignis-je.

- Je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tu crois que je pourrais prendre mon balai et voler jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor?

- Tu es fou? s'exclama-t-il. Et si un professeur te voyait?

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes des règles?

- Depuis que tu es sûr de te faire repérer.

- Alors c'est décidé, je vais voir Hermione.

- Est-ce que tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire? Laisse tomber, évident que non, ajouta-t-il.

- À plus tard! m'exclamais-je en m'éloignant.

(...)

J'avançai tout doucement vers la tour de Gryffondor, monté sur mon balai. À cette heure, tous les professeurs et les élèves étaient dans le château et je me réjouissais d'aller voir Hermione. Je finis par arriver devant la fenêtre du dortoir de Ginny et cogna trois coups aux carreaux. Très vite, ma petite amie vint m'ouvrir.

- Drago? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu pourrais te faire mal!

- J'avais envie de te voir, fis-je d'une voix enfantine.

Elle m'embrassa après un moment de réflexion et m'aida ensuite à me glisser dans le dortoir. Je remarquai immédiatement ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et son état qui ne ressemblait vraiment pas à celle d'une malade.

- Hermione, est-ce que ça va?

Elle ne me répondit pas, se coucha en dessous des couvertures du lit de Ginny et me tourna doucement le dos.

- Mia?

Aucune réponse. Je m'approchai alors du lit et me glissa moi aussi en dessous des couvertures avec elle. Je mis une main sur ses hanches et commença à caresser ses cheveux avec l'autre. Elle avait l'air de me bouder.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, amour? demandais-je d'une voix douce.

Soudain, je remarquai que son corps était agité de tremblements. Elle pleurait.

- Mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Voyant qu'elle ne parlait toujours pas, je la tournai de côté et elle se blottit immédiatement contre mon torse.

- Chut, ça va aller... je suis là...

- Oui, répondit-elle entre deux sanglots, mais pour combien de temps?

- Comment ça « pour combien de temps »? Je vais être là tout le temps, toujours.

Elle se mit à faire non de la tête et ses pleurs reprirent de plus bel. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et lui leva la tête pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

- Mia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Ses pleurs cessèrent presque et elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

- Je...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Tu?

Je resserrai mon étreinte sur elle.

- Promets-moi que tu ne te mettras pas en colère, dit-elle.

- Je ne me mettrais jamais en colère contre toi... tu ne m'as pas trompé au moins? ajouta-t-il

- Bien sûr que non! s'exclama-t-elle immédiatement.

- Alors qui a-t-il? demandais-je avec douceur.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et pour l'encourager à parler j'effectuai une pression encore plus forte sur son corps pour lui montrer que j'étais là.

- Je...

Il y eu encore un moment de silence où les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues.

- Je suis enceinte.

Il y eu un moment de silence total et je me demandai si j'avais bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Quoi?

- Je... je... je...

Elle se remit à pleurer et s'éloigna tout doucement de moi tandis que j'étais encore sous le choc.

- Tu es... tu es... enceinte? balbutiais-je.

Elle hocha la tête entre ses larmes.

- C'est impossible, dis-je en blanchissant. Tu prends bien la potion?

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête en étouffant un sanglot.

- À Paris... commença-t-elle.

Ces seuls mots suffirent à me convaincre que ça pouvait être possible, car ça devait bien être la seule fois où nous ne nous étions pas protégés. Elle se mit alors à parler alors que j'étais encore dans mes pensées.

- Je sais que tu dois être en colère et je sais qu'après ça tu ne voudrais probablement plus jamais me voir...

- Quoi? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? m'exclamais-je avec indignation.

- Parce que je suis enceinte et que tu ne veux certainement pas du bébé.

- C'est stupide! m'exclamais-je. Je sais que nous sommes jeunes et que c'est un peu prématuré, mais je ne vais pas t'abandonner. C'est autant mon enfant que le tien et le plus important de tous: je t'aime.

Je la rapprochai de moi une nouvelle fois et elle s'accrocha à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Tu vas rester avec moi? articula-t-elle entre ses pleurs.

- Pour toujours. En plus, ça me donne une excuse formidable pour passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, dis-je dans une tentative d'humour.

- Passer le reste de tes jours avec moi? Tu... tu ferais ça?

- Évidemment, dis-je doucement, c'est mon souhait le plus cher.

Ses pleurs se calmèrent et elle se dégagea doucement de mon étreinte.

- Qu'allons-nous faire à propos du bébé? demanda-t-elle.

- Premièrement, la chose la plus mortelle qui soit, dis-je avec gravité. L'annoncer à Potter et Weasley.

Elle rit et s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser avec passion.

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet honneur? demandais-je avec malice avec s'être séparé du baiser.

- Tu es beau gosse, c'est suffisant, non?

- Je suis seulement beau gosse?

- Je ne voudrais pas faire enfler ta grosse tête.

- Une grosse tête, hein? Eh bien sâches que toi tu es abominablement sexy.

Je l'embrassai une autre fois et je sentis son sourire contre mes lèvres.

- Je serrai moins sexy lorsque je serrai grosse comme une baleine. Tout mon corps va doubler de volume!

Je baissai alors les yeux sur sa poitrine avec gourmandise.

- Même... ?

- Drago Malefoy! s'exclama-t-elle avec indignation.

- Quoi? fis-je. Je m'informes sur l'état de ma petite amie lors de sa grossesse.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te réjouir sur ce genre de petit détail.

- Moi, je dis que c'est au contraire une très bonne raison de se réjouir. Ça va être tellement excitant, tu te rends compte?

Outrée, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu es un cas perdu, dit-elle.

- Toujours avec toi, Mia.

Soudain, une illumination me vint à l'esprit.

- Mais on va pouvoir continuer de faire l'amour, non? demandais-je avec précipitation. Ça ne blessera pas l'enfant, n'est-ce pas?

Elle éclata de rire et m'embrassa doucement.

- On pourra le faire quatre fois par jours si tu veux et ça ne changerait absolument rien à l'état du bébé.

- C'est une très bonne proposition, Mia.

Elle me donna un léger coup du le torse.

- C'était une plaisanterie, idiot.

- Je pense quand même que c'est une bonne idée.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son coup et me serra contre elle.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller mourir ce soir?

- Hein?

- Il faudrait l'annoncer le plus tôt possible à Harry et Ron.

Blanchissant, je ne pus m'empêcher de complimenter mentalement le sadisme d'Hermione.

Qui sait, elle serait peut-être bientôt Hermione Malefoy...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Je sais, j'ai mis beeauuucoouuuppp de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas par manque de volonté, mais l'inspiration de venait pas. Pour les prochains chapitres, il y aura des bonds dans le temps. On va directement sauter à la remise des diplômes, à la naissance de l'enfant de Ginny, au mariage d'Hermione et Drago, à la naissance de leur enfant, etc. Je ne sais pas encore comment de chapitre je vais faire d'ici la fin, mais il y en aura au minimum quatre avec l'épilogue.**

Réponses aux reviews:

van3xxx: C'est une chose que j'adore chez Hermione lorsqu'elle énerve tout le monde avec les études. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite! Merci pour ta review :D

Miss Lilith Samael: Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si manipulé que ça :). Au moins, Drago lui a mis une bonne correction ^^. J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite et merci pour ta review!

Aurelie Malfoy: Ça fait toujours du bien de retourner au Drago de base qui est très possessif ^^. En espérant que tu es aimé la suite et merci pour ta review! :)

.


	22. Remise de diplôme

**Chapitre 21: Remise de diplôme**

_3 mois plus tard..._

Narration Hermione

Ça y est. C'était enfin le moment que j'avais entendu depuis toutes ses années. Après des heures, des jours et des semaines de révision, j'allais enfin obtenir mon diplôme... si je réussissais. Drago, tout comme mes amis, n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il était impossible que j'ai raté les examens, pourtant, une part de mon continuait de croire que je pourrais tout échouer.

- Hermione, fit Harry avec découragement, combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter de ne pas t'inquiéter?

- Mais, Harry, et si je n'obtenais pas mon diplôme?

- Si tu n'as pas ton diplôme, personne dans cette foutue école ne l'aura, alors arrête de t'inquiéter.

Soupirant de résignation, je reportai mon attention sur les élèves qui continuait de sortir dans la cours pour la remise. Je vis Drago, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, arriver avec le reste de la troupe.

Ginny abordait fièrement un ventre qui témoignait de ses huit mois de grossesse et Blaise la prenait par la taille, toujours fidèle à lui-même.

Ron et Pansy se tenait par la main et se lançait des regards langoureux comme à leur habitude.

Quand à Drago, il était toujours aussi séduisant qu'il y a quelques mois. Il s'avança alors vers moi et me saisit dans ses bras.

- Tu n'étais pas encore en train de t'inquiéter, Mia? demanda-t-il avec malice.

- Eh bien... tu sais... si je rate...

- Tu ne rateras pas, point final, conclut-il.

- Mais si...

- Tu es l'élève la plus intelligente qui soit, tu réussiras. Penses plutôt à ce que je vais te faire ce soir après la cérémonie, continua-t-il d'une voix suave. Je te promets que je vais te faire l'amour comme un sauvage...

- Malefoy! s'exclama Ron à nos côtés. Pas à côtés de nous!

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage et il se mit à argumenter avec Ron. Tandis qu'il parlait, je sentis une drôle de pression au niveau du ventre. Je posai une main sur mon ventre de trois mois qui commençait à être trop gros pour être seulement une prise de poids. Je sentis quelque chose me donner des coups. Mon bébé bougeait.

- Ma chérie? Tu vas bien? s'inquiéta Drago. C'est le bébé?

Sans répondre, je saisis sa main et la posa sur mon ventre. Sans comprendre, il faillit dire quelque chose, mais se tut lorsqu'il sentit le bébé bouger. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux très rapidement.

- C'est... le bébé? demanda-t-il avec émotion.

- Oui, c'est notre petit bébé.

Il se mit à rire avec anxiété, stupéfié par ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il me serra alors contre lui et m'embrasser avec conviction. Se détachant du baiser, il reposa sa main sur mon ventre.

- Un futur Malefoy, celui-là, commenta-t-il en me souriant bêtement.

- Et si c'était _une_ future Malefoy?

- Les Malefoy ne font que des garçons, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et les Malefoy détestent les sang-de-bourbe, ne tombent jamais amoureux, ont des mariages arrangés...

- J'admets que sur certains points, j'ai brisé les règles, mais ce coup-ci ce serait impossible. Je suis sûr que j'ai un gêne qui fera de mon premier bébé un garçon.

Blaise, qui était à quelques mètres de nous, se retourna vers lui.

- Je te pari 20 gallions que vous aurez une fille.

- 20 gallions? fit Drago. Alors je suis partant!

Découragée, je secouai doucement la tête tandis qu'ils se serraient la main.

- Taisez-vous! s'exclama Pansy. Le directeur commence la remise des diplôme.

- Abbot, Hannah, annonça-t-il.

Ainsi de suite, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Milicient Bullstrode et plusieurs élèves se virent remettre leur diplôme.

- Malefoy, Drago.

Mon petit ami me donna un baiser sur la joue avant de s'avancer et de saisir son diplôme. Ginny s'empressa de prendre une photo puisque c'est elle qui était chargée de l'appareil.

- Parkinson, Pansy.

Triomphante, elle alla saisir le bout de parchemin et nous fit une grimace malicieuse.

- Potter, Harry.

Je ne pouvais même pas me concentrer sur le passage de mon frère, car je savais que si je n'étais pas nommé immédiatement après je n'aurais pas mon diplôme.

- J'aimerais que vous fassiez un triomphe à notre major de la promotion, Miss Hermione Potter.

Abasourdie, je me dirigeai telle une automate vers l'estrade. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur mon visage et je saisis mon diplôme avec empressement.

- Weasley, Ginny. _(NDA: Je vous rappelle que Ginny et Ron sont jumeaux dans ma fiction)_

Je retournai vers Drago alors que Ginny me faisait un clin d'œil vainqueur.

J'avais réussis.

J'avais mon diplôme.

- Weasley, Ron.

Je sautai dans les bras de Drago, rayonnante de bonheur.

- Je l'ai eu! m'exclamais-je. Je l'ai eu!

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, fit-il.

- Tu avais raison, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il me fit tournoyer dans les airs et me reposa sur le sol.

- Hermione, que dirais-tu de venir t'installer avec moi au manoir pour de bon? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Pour de bon? m'enquis-je.

- Comme dans « pour toujours ».

- Oui, je viendrais vivre avec toi pour le reste de mes jours.

Et ce soir là, il fit exactement ce qu'il m'avait promit plus tôt dans la journée...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**La fin approche :(. Je sais que je suis supposée être heureuse, mais la fin d'une histoire est toujours triste pour un auteur même si j'adore avoir un sentiment d'accomplissement. Plus que quelques chapitres avant que je puisse vous révéler le sujet de ma prochaine fiction... :D**

Réponses aux reviews:

MiissGranger: Je suis contente que tu l'aimes, car le but principal des auteurs est de faire profiter de la créativité :). Merci beaucoup ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir! :D

van3xxx: Heureuse de savoir que tu l'as apprécié, et j'espère que celui-ci t'a autant plu. Pour la conversation d'Hermione et Drago, c'est un des passages du chapitre sur lequel j'ai le plus travaillé et je suis contente de savoir que tu l'aimes. Merci pour ta review!

.


	23. Le nouveau venu

**Chapitre 22: Le nouveau venu**

_1 mois plus tard...**  
><strong>_

Narration Drago

Somnolant légèrement, je regardai le réveil posé à côté de mon lit.

Deux du matin.

Génial. Comment allais-je faire pour me rendormir? Même si j'étais épuisé, c'était l'absence de ma bien-aimée qui m'avait réveillé.

Ou devrais-je plutôt dire l'absence de ma fiancé. Je l'avais demandé en mariage la veille autour du dîner le plus romantique que nous n'avions jamais eu et elle avait accepté. Nous avions dansé toute la soirée et je me rappelais que mon sourire n'avait pas pu quitter mon visage.

Mais son absence m'inquiétait maintenant plus qu'autre chose.

- Mia? Hermione?

Tout à coup trop fatigué pour faire autre chose, je me rendormis comme une masse.

(...)

Ce qui me réveilla par la suite fut la personne qui me secouait.

- Drago... mon amour...

- Mmm... quoi? marmonnais-je.

- Lèves-toi rapidement.

- Pourquoi? demandais-je d'une voix pâteuse. Quel heure est-il?

- Deux heure et demi.

- Quoi? m'indignais-je. Et pourquoi devrais-je me lever?

- Nous avons reçu un hibou de Blaise. Ginny est en train d'accoucher.

- Son môme n'a pas pu attendre que je sois réveillé? grommelais-je.

- Es-tu conscient d'être en train de parler de ton filleul?

- ...

- Debout, paresseux, continua-t-elle.

- ...

- ...

- Je ne suis pas paresseux, fis-je en boudant.

- Drago! Je suis sérieuse, habilles-toi, on va à Saint-Mangouste.

- Pas envie...

- D'accord, alors si un jeune homme séduisant me fait du charme à l'hôpital je ne sais pas pourquoi je refuserais ses avances!

Je déteste quand elle me prenait par les sentiments.

- Tu es diabolique.

Je saisis rapidement mon pantalon qui traînait sur le plancher et prit la première chemise qui me tomba sous la main.

- C'est un garçon ou une fille, déjà? demandais-je.

- Drago! s'indigna-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu oublier ce genre de chose?

- Euh...

- C'est un garçon et ils comptent l'appeler James en souvenir du père de Harry.

- Fabuleux... je viens de me rappeler que je vais être le parrain du fils du balafré.

- Il sera aussi le fils de Blaise.

- Génétiquement, il sera celui de Potter... et ça me fiche la frousse.

- Je suis tout autant une Potter que lui, dois-je te rappeler.

- Dans quelques mois tu seras une Malefoy et je n'aurais plus lieu de m'inquiéter. Les hommes sauront qu'il faudra se tenir à distance.

Elle rigola légèrement et saisit ma main pour transplaner. La seconde d'après, nous étions dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle se dirigea vers la maternité et les employés qui nous connaissaient par nos rendez-vous de vérification de la grossesse d'Hermione vinrent vers nous.

- M. Malefoy, Miss Potter, que nous vaut ce plaisir? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Une de nos amie vient d'arriver. Elle s'appelle Ginny Weasley.

- Ah oui! s'exclama une dame. Elle est dans la chambre 204.

- Merci beaucoup.

On s'avança vers la salle indiquée et on vit nos amis qui étaient à l'extérieur, Blaise y comprit.

- Blaise! fis-je. Tu n'es pas avec Ginny?

- Elle vient de finir d'accoucher. Je suis papa, mec!

- Déjà? Ça ne fait que quelques minutes que nous avons reçu la lettre, dit Hermione.

- Ginny a des contractions depuis hier soir, mais elle ne l'avait pas compris, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'est réveillé en pleine nuit avec des horribles contractions et elle avait déjà perdu les eaux.

- Je reconnais bien Ginny, dit Hermione.

- Est-ce que je pourrais voir mon filleul? demandais-je

- Venez tous, dit Blaise.

On entra alors tous dans la chambre d'hôpital et on vit Ginny avec un joli petit garçon dans les bras. Je saisis Hermione par la taille tandis que le reste de la troupe entrait dans la salle.

- Oh! s'exclama Hermione. Ce qu'il est beau!

- Tu veux le prendre? demanda Ginny.

Elle hocha la tête et saisit tout doucement le bébé dans ses bras.

- Salut, James, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis tata 'Mione.

Tout ce qui lui répondit fut les gazouillements du garçon.

- Il est magnifique, souffla ma fiancé.

Berçant tout doucement l'enfant, elle lui souriait tendrement. Je l'imaginais alors berçant mon enfant. Notre enfant. Elle ferait une excellente mère.

- Ne monopolise pas mon neveux, Hermione, dit Weasley.

Il prit doucement James dans ses bras et Hermione se tourna vers moi.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est adorable?

- Bien sûr que oui, dis-je sans conviction.

Elle n'eut pas l'air convaincue par ma réponse.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si détaché?

- ...

- Drago?

- J'étais seulement en train de penser que tu ferais une bonne mère, marmonnais-je en rougissant.

Attendrie, elle s'avança vers moi et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Tu as l'air encore plus mignon lorsque tu rougis, sourit-elle.

Elle m'embrassa amoureusement et on se retourna pour voir nos amis rassemblés autour du nouveau-né.

- Hey, Pansy! À quand ton tour? demanda Blaise en riant.

Elle secoua la tête et éclata de rire.

- Il en faut bien une pour rattraper les autres! s'exclama-t-elle

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**James est né! :D Mon inspiration est revenue et ça me fait vraiment plaisir, car plus vite je finirai la fiction, plus vite je pourrais commencer l'autre. Même si ça me rend un peu triste de quitter celle-ci... Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon chapitre?**

**.  
><strong>


	24. Un jour merveilleux

**Chapitre 23: Un jour merveilleux**

_2 mois plus tard..._

Narration Hermione

Qui aurait pu dire que j'allais un jour être sur le point d'entrer dans une église pour épouser Drago Malefoy? Peu de personne.

Si on excluait le fait que j'étais extrêmement nerveuse, que j'avais eu au moins cinq crise d'angoisse depuis ce matin et que j'avais même envisagé la possibilité de m'enfuir très loin d'ici, j'allais très bien. Comprenez-moi, aujourd'hui serait probablement le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais c'était aussi absolument terrifiant.

Et la grande question: allait-il revenir sur sa décision? Toute personne sainte d'esprit ne voudrait pas m'épouser. Je faisais une fixation sur les études, j'avais parfois un caractère bien trempé, on pouvait dire que j'ai des sauts d'humeur assez fréquent et j'étais définitivement laide. Mon corps était celui d'une baleine et ce n'était pas seulement qu'une image. J'avais l'impression d'attendre des sextuplés!

- Harry? demandais-je

Tout comme moi, il était à mes côtés en attendant d'entrer dans l'Église pour m'escorter.

- Oui?

- Pourquoi penses-tu que Drago reste avec moi?

Il me regarda et me sourit tendrement.

- Hermione, il y a des milliers de raisons pour lesquelles il reste avec toi et la plus importante est que tu es l'amour de sa vie.

- Peut-être, mais m'as-tu vraiment regardé? Je suis laide. Mes cheveux sont ternes, je suis grosse et mon teint est affreux.

- Ne penses pas des choses si affreuses de toi-même! s'exclama-t-il. Demande-toi plutôt comment il ferait pour gonfler son égo si tu n'étais pas là pour lui dire qu'il est sexy, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je rigolai et me retournai vers lui.

- Je dois avouer que sur ce point tu n'as pas tort, dis-je en souriant, mais je parle de choses concrètes.

- S'il est tombé amoureux de toi, c'est pour tous tes défauts et tes qualités. Tu veux vraiment que je t'en fasse une liste? Je risque de passer le reste de ma vie à faire celle des qualités.

- Oh, Harry! m'exclamais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Je le serrai très fort dans mes bras et il me tendit son bras pour entrer dans l'Église.

- Prête? demanda-t-il

Je hochai la tête et les portes s'ouvrirent lentement. La musique commença et je vis enfin Drago devant l'autel, ses cheveux blonds tombant devant ses beaux yeux gris. Je me souvenus alors exactement pour quelles raisons je me trouvai ici.

Il était l'homme de ma vie.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Drago

Elle était magnifique dans sa longue robe blanche, ses cheveux bruns et bouclés retombant sur ses épaules. Merlin, est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait me dire comment j'avais fait pour amener une aussi belle femme à m'aimer?

Je pouvais sentir mon coeur battre à travers ma poitrine et mon sourire qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, et dans quelques minutes, elle serait totalement mienne.

Mon regard baissa légèrement sur son estomac arrondi par les six mois de grossesse. Je n'avais beau avoir que dix-huit ans, je sentais que cet enfant était tout ce que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir après Hermione. Même si nous étions jeune, l'idée même qu'elle puisse avoir mes enfants me réjouissait. En plus, même si ses hormones étaient souvent en ébullition, il y avait parfois de bons côtés, comme les hausses de libido soudaines. Hermione n'arrivait parfois pas à croire que je puisse encore la désirer dans ce physique, mais je la trouvais magnifique. En plus, même si je ne lui dirais jamais par peur de recevoir un sort, c'était extrêmement excitant d'avoir une femme enceinte à la maison.

Et maintenant, dans cette Église, j'allais finalement devenir son mari. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été facile de tout préparer si rapidement, mais nous avions tenu à nous marier avant la naissance de notre enfant.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à mes côtés, plus rayonnante que jamais, je me sentis une nouvelle fois tomber amoureux d'elle.

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour unir le destin de deux âmes amoureuses, commença le prêtre.

Je ne l'avouerai pas non plus, mais chaque phrase prononcée par le prêtre avait du sens pour moi, même si c'était parfois un peu poufsouffle. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai même pas qu'il avait déjà posé _LA_ question à Hermione.

- Oui, je le veux.

Mon coeur rata un battement. Ça y est. Je n'ai plus qu'à répondre à mon tour et elle deviendrait ma femme.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy, souhaitez-vous prendre Hermione Jean Potter pour épouse, jurer de l'aimer dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté et jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Et, avec un sourire niais, je regardai Hermione avant de dire:

- Oui, je le veux.

- Je vous déclare alors mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Je m'avança alors vers ma _femme_, me pencha vers elle et l'embrassa enfin. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu être plus heureux.

- Je t'aime, me souffla-t-elle.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Les invités se mirent à applaudir et tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de réception. Je saisis Hermione par la taille et on alla rejoindre les autres. Ginny, Weasley, Pansy étaient là à nous attendre avec un grand sourire accroché sur le visage.

- Félicitation! s'exclamèrent Ginny et Pansy.

- Ouais, félicitation, dit Weasley.

- Merci, répondit Hermione en souriant. Où sont les autres?

- Avec James, dit Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Ils sont tous les deux en train d'essayer de le convertir.

- Le convertir? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Blaise dit qu'il va aller à serpentard, mais Harry pense qu'il ira à Gryffondor.

- Tous aux abris! s'exclama Hermione en riant.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, moi aussi, dit Pansy en souriant.

- Alors, Malefoy, comment ça fait de se sentir emprisonné à vie? demanda Weasley

Je fis un sourire en coin devant sa propre bêtise.

- Si tu crois que quand tu te marieras Pansy tu seras emprisonné, alors je suis triste pour toi, dis-je avant un sourire hypocrite. Pour ma part, je me sens merveilleusement bien.

Hermione me fit un sourire éclatant et regarda ensuite Weasley qui faisait un visage déconfit. Il balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Pff... mariage... Pansy... ». En fait, tout le monde sauf Pansy était au courant qu'il comptait faire sa demande bientôt. Avec Ginny qui avait eu James, Hermione et moi qui étions marié et allions avoir un enfant et Potter qui cherchait une relation sérieuse, ils étaient les seuls qui n'avaient pas vraiment avancé. Hermione m'avait alors expliqué que ça faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il y pensait, mais qu'il craignait un refus.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça, Potter? entendit-on dire une voix.

- Parce que tu seras peut-être son père de coeur, mais je suis son père biologique. Gryffondor oblige.

- Je vais l'élever, alors il aurait mes valeurs.

- Aurais-tu oublié que Ginny est une gryffondor?

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera un serpentard quand même!

On se retourna et on aperçut Blaise, James dans les bras, et Potter qui arrivait.

- Encore en train de vous disputer? demande Pansy en souriant.

- Toujours quand il s'agit de la future maison de mon fils, dit Blaise.

- Gryffondor, dit automatiquement Potter.

- Serpentard, répondit mon meilleur ami.

- Stop! s'exclama Hermione en riant. On va encore y être ce soir si vous continuez.

- D'ailleurs, Hermione et moi devons aller ouvrir la danse. Tâchez de vous calmer pendant ce temps, dis-je.

Je pris la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna au milieu de la piste de danse. Faisant signe au DJ, la musique commença. Hermione l'avait choisis pour notre mariage. Elle avait un goût spécial pour la musique et avait passé le premier mois juste à se décider sur la chanson. Dansant un slow au rythme de la pulsation, je souhaitai rester ici pour toujours.

- Drago? dit-elle au beau milieu de la danse.

- Oui, amour?

- Tu sais... avec le bébé... crois-tu que ça va bien aller?

- Bien sûr que oui, tu seras une mère formidable, répondis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Et toi un père gâteux, dit-elle en souriant.

- Qui te dit que je serais gâteux?

- Tu as déjà acheté une panoplie de jouet et le bébé n'est même pas né, tu n'arrêtes pas de me couver depuis que tu sais que je suis enceinte, tu passes des heures à planifier sa vie et tu adores dépenser ton argent.

- Dépenser _notre_ argent.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Drago. Tu sais que je ne veux pas de ton argent.

- C'est vraiment dommage pour toi, Mia, parce que tout ce qui est à moi est à toi. De toutes manières, nous avons déjà un compte conjoint chez Gringotts.

- ...

- Tu vois, dis-je en souriant, je savais que nous serions d'accord.

Elle se blotti encore plus contre moi alors que la chanson se terminait. Les invités qui nous avaient rejoins arrêtèrent de danser et une musique plus dynamique commença. Sachant qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas danser sur cette chanson à cause de son ventre qui limitait ses mouvements, on se retira de la piste.

- Sais-tu quand Weasley a prévu de faire sa demande? lui demandais-je.

- Ce soir, quand ils vont rentrer dans leur appartement.

- Vraiment?

- Absolument.

- J'aimerais être là pour voir le moment où il va se ridiculiser...

Elle me donna une tape sur l'épaule avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ne sois pas aussi méchant, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, je suis sûr que tu étais aussi nerveux que lui avant de me demander en mariage.

Un sourire en coin éclaira alors mon visage.

- Mais moi, contrairement à lui, je ne me suis pas ridiculisé et je suis déjà marié à toi alors tu n'as plus aucune chance de m'échapper.

Avec un air innocent, elle me dit:

- Et tu connais ça, toi, le divorce?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu m'aimes trop pour me quitter de toutes façons, dis-je avec malice.

- Qu'en sais-tu? répondit-elle en entrant dans mon jeu. Peut-être que mon seul but était d'attendre la nuit de noce et de te quitter après.

- Mmmm... dans ce cas, ça me va.

Elle éclata de rire et m'embrassa.

Et encore une fois je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour avoir une femme aussi merveilleuse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre? ;) Comme c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, je vais vous révéler le résumé de ma prochaine fiction. :D Alors le voici:**

_Je l'aime à mourir**  
><strong>_

_Hermione pensait qu'après avoir quitté Poudlard et obtenu son diplôme de médicomagie, sa vie deviendrait enfin normale, mais tout bascule quand Drago Malefoy débarque à St-Mangouste pour un problème qu'elle seule peut régler. Et si son pire ennemi était un veela?_

**Puisque **j'adore les fictions de veela, surtout quand elles concernent Hermione et Drago, j'ai eu envie de créer la mienne :). J'ai inspiré cette histoire de la chanson « Je l'aime à mourir » de Francis Cabrel, mais ne prêtez pas attention au titre, car il n'y aura aucun mort. Je l'ai plus choisi pour faire un jeu de mot... aimer, veela, mourrir... vous avez compris? xD****

****J'aurais aussi besoin de votre précieuse aide! En attendant de finir l'écriture de la fiction, ce que je préfère faire avant de la publier, j'aimerais publier une mini-fiction qui sera un remix d'un film connu. Jusqu'à présent j'avais pensé à:****

****1. Hercule (la version de Disney)****

****2. ********À tout jamais****

****ou****

****3. ********Le Titanic (sans fin tragique, merci ^^)  
><strong>**

****À date, ce sont mes choix que j'aimerais beaucoup faire, mais j'aimerais avoir vos avis! :)  
><strong>**

Réponses aux reviews: 

H223: C'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à le préciser, car je savais que plusieurs lecteurs l'avaient oublié ^^. Dans les derniers chapitres j'aime bien me concentrer plus sur Drago/Hermione, c'est pour ça qu'on entend plus beaucoup parler de Ron/Pansy :). Merci pour ta review!

Aurelie Malfoy: J'aime bien savoir Rita à Azkaban moi aussi :D. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite! Merci pour ta review :)

.


	25. Bonnes nouvelles

**Chapitre 24: Bonnes nouvelles**

_3 mois plus tard..._

Narration Hermione

Le ciel était clair à l'extérieur et le temps était frais par cette belle journée de décembre. J'étais en train de cuisiner dans la cuisine alors que Drago était dans la chambre du bébé en train de faire les derniers arrangements.

J'avais beaucoup plus de difficulté à me déplacer à cause de mes neuf mois de grossesse. Mes pieds me faisaient extrêmement mal, j'avais des tas de courbatures à force de dormir sur le dos et depuis ce matin le bébé n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Au début, j'avais même du mal à garder l'équilibre juste parce que je ne voyais plus mes pieds.

C'est donc pendant que je pensais à tout ça que Ginny transplana dans le manoir en plein milieu de la journée alors qu'elle était supposée être à son entraînement pour l'équipe de quidditch dans laquelle elle jouait.

- Hermione! Hermione! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne devineras jamais!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandais-je, intriguée.

- C'est Pansy et Ron! continua-t-elle sur sa lancée.

- Ne me dit pas qu'ils vont rompre leur fiançailles! m'indignais-je.

Elle sourit avant de me répondre.

- Absolument pas! Pansy est enceinte!

Un grand sourire éclaira mon visage alors que j'assimilais la nouvelle.

- Mais c'est merveilleux!

- N'est-ce pas? dit-elle. Ron est venu voir Harry dès qu'il a su, qui est venu nous voir Blaise et moi, et la suite tu la connais.

- Et pourquoi sommes-nous les derniers au courant? dis-je, faussement outrée.

- Nous sommes les derniers au courant de quoi? demanda Drago qui venait d'entrer.

- Devine quoi, dis-je en lui servant un verre d'eau.

- Je donne ma langue au chat, Mia.

- Pansy est enceinte! m'exclamais-je avec bonheur.

Il s'étouffa avec le gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de prendre.

- Vraiment? fit-il, aussi heureux que moi. Il était temps! dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je te rappelle qu'à notre âge ce n'est pas toujours commun d'avoir des enfants et d'être marié, dit Ginny.

- J'en conclus donc que nous sommes tous hors du commun, conclut-il en souriant.

- Probablement, continua Ginny. J'étais juste venue vous voir pour vous l'annoncer, mais je dois partir. Mon entraîneur ne me pardonnera pas si je manque l'entraînement.

- On se voit plus tard? demandais-je.

- Bien sûr! dit-elle.

La seconde d'après, elle avait transplanné.

- Comment vont les préparatifs de la chambre? interrogeais-je Drago.

- J'ai terminé, dit-il.

- Parfait, fis-je en retournant à la préparation du repas.

- Au début, je pensais que je ne réussirais jamais à...

Mais je cessai de l'écouter quand je ressentis une douleur au niveau du ventre. Elle m'avait tellement surprise que je laissai presque tomber la cuillère que je tenais. Je laissai échapper un glapissement et poser ma main sur mon ventre.

- ... mais finalement, je... Hermione? Est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Je restais silencieuse quelques secondes et sentis enfin mon bébé bouger. Tout allait bien.

- Oui, je crois. Un simple vertige, mentis-je.

- En es-tu sûr? demanda-t-il avec soupçon.

- Oui.

Il ne me posa pas plus de question, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas convaincu par ma réponse. Cependant, je continuai de lui préparer son repas et on commença à manger.

Au fil que le temps passait, il sembla oublier cet évènement et on eut un dîner très agréable.

- Et tu ne vas pas le croire, dit-il entre deux rires. Cette pauvre cruche a saisit le crayon et a dit: « Non, monsieur. Je l'ai trouvé sur la lune! ».

Éclatant de rire, j'appréciais vraiment passer ce temps avec lui.

Soudainement, une autre douleur au ventre me saisit, cette fois-ci plus forte que la dernière.

- Hermione? fit Drago. Est-ce que c'est le bébé? Tout va bien?

- Je... je ne sais pas, balbutiais-je.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

- Mia, demanda-t-il, est-ce qu'il se pourrait que tu sois en train d'accoucher? Le bébé était dû pour le mois de décembre...

- C'est plausible, mais je ne sais pas... peut-être que c'est une fausse alerte. Le gynécomage a dit que ça pourrait arriver.

- Alors que vas-tu faire pour t'en assurer?

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous rendre à Saint-Mangouste tout de suite. De toutes façons, si je suis vraiment en train d'accoucher, il faudrait attendre que les contractions soient beaucoup plus rapprochées. Ça fait au moins deux heures que j'ai eu la première.

- Comment vas-tu t'en assurer? demanda-t-il.

- Si je suis vraiment en train d'accoucher je vais finir par m'en apercevoir. Je ne peux pas donner naissance si je ne perds pas mes eaux.

- Et tu vas attendre jusque là?

- Peut-être pas, mais si je ne suis pas sûr, alors oui.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?

- Bien sûr, Drago.

- Je te fais confiance, mais tu me dis quand tu as d'autres contractions, d'accord?

- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas regarder un film en attendant?

- Un film? Maintenant? Hermione, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup cette technologie de moldu...

- Et que veux-tu faire? Attendre pendant deux heures pour savoir si je vais avoir une autre douleur au ventre?

- ...

- Exactement, alors si on allait...

La douleur fut plus forte cette fois-ci. Agrippant le bras de Drago, je serrai les dents pour oublier le tiraillement de mon ventre. Merlin, je pense que j'allais vraiment avoir le bébé.

- Mia, dit Drago, je crois qu'on devrait aller à Saint-Mangouste.

Je hochai la tête.

- Je crois aussi.

- Viens, on va prendre la cheminée.

- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose?

Il se retourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que j'oublie?

- Le sac qu'on a préparé pour le départ à l'hôpital!

- Ah, oui! Je reviens tout de suite.

Il commença presque à courir vers l'étage supérieur.

Après une vingtaine de minute, il n'était toujours pas revenu. Je sentis une autre douleur frapper mon ventre et un liquide chaud couler entre mes jambes. Je venais de perdre les eaux.

- Drago! m'exclamais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'arrive, ma chérie. J'envoyais juste une lettre aux autres.

- Tu aurais pu le faire à Saint-Mangouste, je viens de perdre les eaux.

- Quoi? s'exclama-t-il.

Il descendit alors en vitesse, le sac à dos sur une épaule.

- On peut y aller.

- Enfin!

On alla vers le cheminée et atterrit à notre destination presque aussitôt. Drago me saisit par la taille et on se rendit à la section de gynécomagie. À l'accueil, la réceptionniste qu'on connaissait bien nous vit arriver.

- M. et Mme Malefoy, que nous vaut ce plaisir? Si je suis correcte, vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

- C'est exacte, répondit Drago, mais Hermione est en train d'accoucher.

- Oh, vraiment? s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Mes félicitations! Venez, je vais vous conduire dans une salle de naissance.

Elle nous amena à une chambre semblable à celle où était Ginny la dernière fois où elle était venue.

- Je vais prévenir un médicomage qui s'occupe des naissances et il devrait venir vous rejoindre. Mme Malefoy, enfilez une de ses blouses d'hôpital. Le gynécomage qui vous a à charge devrait aussi venir vous voir pour vérifier si tout va bien avec le bébé. Besoin de quelque chose?

- Non, ça va aller, répondis-je.

- Je vous laisse alors.

Elle sortit de la chambre et je m'empressai d'enfiler la blouse.

- Hermione... commença Drago.

- Hum?

- On va être parent.

Je me retournai vers lui et sourit.

- Il paraîtrait.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mon énorme ventre.

- J'ai hâte de voir notre enfant, se plaignit-il.

Une autre douleur me saisit et agrippai la main de Drago en lui plantant les ongles dans la peau.

- Oui, confirmais-je avec les larmes aux yeux de douleur, moi aussi j'ai vraiment hâte qu'il soit sorti.

- Est-ce que ça fait vraiment mal? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Affreusement, soufflais-je.

- Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher quelque chose alors? demanda-t-il. De la nourriture, de l'eau ou que j'aille juste crier contre les guérisseurs pour qu'il te donne un anti-douleur?

Je souris à la mention du dernier point.

- Restes avec moi et ça devrait aller.

Je pris la direction du lit où j'allais donner naissance au bébé et m'allongea dessus. Drago vint immédiatement s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté.

Pendant la soirée, le gynécomage arriva en premier et m'ausculta rapidement. Apparemment, le bébé allait bien et j'allais pouvoir donner naissance correctement. Après, le médicomage vint et vérifia à quel point j'étais dilatée. Selon lui, dans environ une heure tout serait fini.

Entre ses visites, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jurer contre tout le monde, spécialement contre Drago. Ça faisait _tellement_ mal. Merlin, ce n'était presque pas humain. La prochaine fois, je tiendrai l'engin masculin de mon mari à distance. Alors qu'une énorme contraction me saisissait, je menaçai Drago de ne plus jamais me toucher après cet accouchement et ça le laissa bouche-bée.

- Nous vous inquiétez pas, avait dit le médicomage avec un sourire, elles disent toute ça.

- Comprends pas pourquoi... marmonnais-je en serrant les dents de couleur.

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, je n'en pouvais presque plus. Je ne savais vraiment pas combien temps avait passé, mais mes contractions étaient de plus en plus récentes et c'était difficile de récupérer entre elles.

- Mme Malefoy, me dit alors le médicomage, vous entrez maintenant dans la dernière phase de l'accouchement. Quand je vous dirai de poussez, vous allez pousser, d'accord?

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler.

- Ça va aller mon amour, chuchota Drago à mon oreille. Je suis là.

- Poussez.

Je commençai à faire ce qu'il disait et je recommençais ce manège plusieurs fois. Je sentais que la bébé sortait, mais c'était un vrai supplice. J'avais l'impression que quelques heures s'écoulaient entre chaque poussée qui me faisait perdre un peu plus d'énergie à chaque fois.

- Je vois la tête, Mme Malefoy. Ce sera bientôt fini... poussez!

Avec toute mon énergie, je poussai encore une fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis des pleurs. Ça y est.

- C'est une fille.

Cependant, la douleur continuait de me tirailler.

- Monsieur, est-ce normal si ça me fait encore mal?

- Bien sûr, vous venez de donner naissance. C'est toujours particulièrement douloureux.

- Je veux dire... je sens encore les contractions.

- Vraiment? demanda-t-il.

Il m'ausculta quelques secondes pour voir si tout allait bien.

- Mme Malefoy, je crois que vous attendez des jumeaux. (1)

- Ju.. ju... ju... jumeaux? balbutia Drago.

- Je vois une autre tête. Continuez de poussez quand je vous le dirai... maintenant!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut moins long que la première fois compte tenue que les jumeaux naissaient tout le temps à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Ce fut quand les pleurs du deuxième enfant que je cessai de ressentir les affreuses contractions, même si une certaine forme de douleur physique subsistait.

- C'est un garçon.

- Je veux les prendre, dis-je immédiatement.

- D'accord, mais après on devra les amener pour vérifier leur santé et les laver.

Il me tendit tout d'abord la petite fille qui, quand je la regardai dans les yeux, sembla avoir exactement les mêmes prunelles que Drago. C'était une sensation magnifique de pouvoir tenir ma fille dans mes bras et de me dire qu'elle était le fruit de l'amour que Drago et moi partagions.

- Elle te ressemble, lui dis-je alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser sur le front.

- Elle est magnifique, fit-il.

- Votre garçon... dit le médicomage en le tendant à mon mari.

Drago le prit au creux de ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, comme s'il était une poupée de porcelaine.

- Celui-là, dit-il, il a tes yeux.

Il approcha le bébé garçon pour que je puisse mieux le voir. Drago, encore sous le choc, ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire.

- Merlin, je suis papa de deux magnifiques bébés.

- Comment veux-tu les appeler? lui demandais-je.

- Quels noms préfères-tu? questionna-t-il en retour.

- Pour la petite fille, j'avais une préférence pour Rose, qu'en dis-tu?

- Parfait, conclut-il. Et pour le garçon?

- Tu dois bien avoir une idée, tu as toujours voulu un fils.

- Eh bien... j'en ai bien une, mais je ne sais pas si tu vas l'aimer. C'est un peu extravagant.

- Vas-y toujours.

- Eh bien... dit-il avec hésitation, j'ai toujours voulu appeler mon fils Scorpius.

- Je pense que c'est un nom magnifique, fis-je en souriant.

- Va pour Rose et Scorpius.

- M. et Mme Malefoy? Il va falloir que je les amène. Vous pourrez les voir après.

On lui tendit les deux bébés et Drago se retourna vers moi. Il se pencha vers mon visage et déposa un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi heureux, dit-il alors qu'il était au bord des larmes. Et c'est grâce à toi qui m'a donné deux merveilleux enfants.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi heureuse non plus.

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et je dus ensuite avoir recours à son aide pour me lever et me laver tandis que les infirmières changeait les draps. Quelques temps plus tard, ils revinrent nous porter Rose et Scorpius alors que je tombais de fatigue.

- Hermione, nos amis sont arrivés.

- Mmm... fut la seule chose que je pus répondre, trop fatiguée pour dire autre chose.

Drago s'approcha alors de moi, prit Scorpius et rabattit les couvertures sur moi.

- Dors, mon ange. Tu l'as bien mérité. On verra les autres après.

Et plus tard, avant de tomber endormie, j'eus la vision de Drago Malefoy observant ses deux enfants et pleurant de joie.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**C'était le dernier chapitre :(. La prochaine fois ce sera l'épilogue... Je sais que cette naissance est un peu cliché, mais comme j'ai souvent eu l'occasion de le répéter, j'adore les clichés. **

**(1) Je sais que normalement les médicomages auraient du s'en apercevoir avant, mais prétendons que l'échographie n'existe pas chez les sorciers et qu'ils vérifient les grossesses avec les baguettes.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous?**

Réponses aux reviews

H223: Malheureusement, la fin approche, c'est vrai :(. Le bon côté, c'est que finir une fiction donne un certain sentiment d'accomplissement ^^. J'ai essayé d'un peu intégrer un déroulement Ron/Pansy dans le chapitre puisque avant il était uniquement Hermione/Drago, mais on en verra encore plus dans l'épilogue. J'essaie d'écrire au plus vite la prochaine fiction, car j'aime bien qu'elle sot écrit avant la publication. La prochaine fois que tu auras une alerte, ce sera pour l'épilogue :). Merci pour ta review!

.


	26. Douze ans plus tard

**Épilogue: Douze ans plus tard**

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que ces deux premiers enfants entraient à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Rose et Scorpius avait bien grandit depuis leur naissance et étaient devenus des jeunes enfants éblouissants.

Rose avait les cheveux d'un blond semblable à celui de Drago, si on excluait le fait qu'ils étaient légèrement ondulés. Ses yeux étaient la réplique parfaite de son paternel, quoi qu'elle avait une lueur différente dans le regard. Elle était intelligente, peut-être un peu trop pour son âge, et elle avait le goût de la vie. L'autre détail prioritaire était qu'elle était totalement sous le charme de James Potter, au plus grand damne de Drago. Même s'il était le fils de Blaise, le blond n'arrêtait pas de rouspéter. Biologiquement, ils étaient cousins, et Drago n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il était vite revenu à la raison quand Hermione lui avait dit que durant des siècles les sang-pur épousaient leurs cousins pour préserver la lignée et qu'il descendait probablement de gens de même famille.

Scorpius, quand à lui, avait aussi les cheveux de son père. Le détail majeur qui le différenciait de sa sœur était ses yeux bruns semblables à ceux de sa mère. Il était incroyable rusé et quelques fois mesquins, mais son coeur était en or. Sa jumelle était sûrement une des choses qui comptaient le plus pour lui et il ne laissait rien lui arriver. Toute personne aillant déjà essayé de lui faire du mal s'en était mordue les doigts. Scorpius disait aussi que les filles étaient stupides, mais il ne pouvait nier son attraction envers Annabelle Weasley, l'unique enfant de Ron et Pansy. S'il y a bien quelqu'un que Scorpius protégeait après sa sœur, c'était bien elle. L'éclat de ses yeux étaient toujours éblouissant lorsque la rouquine était dans les parages.

- Mia? s'enquit Drago à l'étage inférieur. Il va falloir aller à la gare rapidement, sinon les enfants vont manquer le train!

- J'arrive! s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que les autres sont prêts?

Par «les autres», elle voulait dire leurs autres enfants. Hermione n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter à deux comme elle avait toujours voulu une famille nombreuse. Deux ans après la naissance des jumeaux, elle était de nouveau enceinte, au plus grand bonheur de Drago. Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise quand elle avait accouché de triplés. Apparemment, Blaise et Ron trouvait très drôle le fait qu'il ai l'air de produire une équipe de quiddicht.

Le premier, Daren, était un joli brun aux yeux bleus qui avait un passion pour les farces. Il adorait rendre visite à George qui essayait de le montrer «la voie à suivre». Hermione avait déjà de forte fois réprimandé le jumeaux Weasley qui semblait avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Le deuxième, Cygnus, était un autre blondinet, mais ces cheveux avait une teinte plus foncée. Totalement serpentard, il était affreusement ambitieux et avait de grands objectifs. Drago disait qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur la maison dans laquelle il irait et Hermione ne pouvait qu'approuver.

La dernière, Amanda, était aussi brune qu'Hermione et avait les mêmes cheveux frisés qu'elle. Pour sa part, elle adorait passer du temps avec Albus Potter, le fils de Harry et de sa femme Elena. Elle était d'une loyauté inégalable et aimait ses amis ainsi que sa famille plus que tout.

Après ça, Drago avait décrété qu'ils devraient arrêter d'avoir des enfants. Hermione avait été d'accord, car pour elle, cinq était un très beau nombre. Cependant, le couple avait prit la mauvaise habitude de ne plus se protéger durant leurs ébats et oubliait parfois. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione retomba enceinte il y a deux ans de ça et donna naissance à une autre fille, Megan. Dire que Drago avait était heureux serait un euphémisme. En fait, il avait été fou de joie. Apparemment, avoir un sixième enfant de le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Heureusement que le manoir était immense.

Hermione descendit les marches de la demeure et se retrouva dans l'entrée principale.

- Maman! s'exclama Amanda. Scorpius il dit que moi j'irais pas à Poudlard tout de suite!

- C'est vrai, ma belle, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu iras quand tu seras plus grande.

- Je veux y aller tout de suite! se plaignit la jeune fille.

- Nous aussi! dirent Cygnus et Daren.

- Vous devez avoir onze ans, dit Rose. Vous verrez, dans deux ans vous serez vous aussi avec nous.

- Pour vrai? demanda Daren.

- Bien sûr! répondit Scorpius.

- C'est looonnng deux ans! s'exclama Amanda.

- Alors tu devras attendre, dit Drago qui venait d'arriver.

Portant dans les bras la dernière des Malefoy, il vint embrasser sa femme avant de lui tendre la petite fille.

- Est-ce que Harry a envoyé un hibou? demanda-t-elle à son mari.

- Pas encore, mais il a dit qu'il viendrait pour dire au revoir aux enfants. Weasley et Pansy aussi devrait venir.

- Est-ce que James va à Poudlard aussi? demanda Rose d'une voix timide.

Hermione sourit et se retourna vers sa fille.

- Bien sûr, il va même être là ce matin.

- Et Ann... les autres? fit Scorpius.

Drago regarda son fils rougir après avoir faillit prononcer le nom de la fille qu'il aimait.

- Tout le monde sera là, dit-il, mais Annabelle n'ira pas encore à Poudlard cette année.

- Ça veut dire qu'on ne le verra pas de toute l'année? dit le jeune garçon.

Dire qu'il était triste serait mentir. Il avait l'air totalement affligé.

- Tu la verras à Noël, tout comme tes frères et sœurs.

- Oh...

Quand tout le monde eut enfilé leur manteau, ils prirent la voiture pour se rendre à la gare. Quelques années plus tôt, Drago avait eu son permis de conduire pour faire plaisir à sa belle. King Cross était toujours comme il s'en souvenait et ça leur rappelait de nombreux souvenirs. Après avoir traversé la barrière, ils allèrent porter leurs valises et se mirent à chercher les autres.

- Je les vois! s'exclama Rose. James est par là-bas.

Hermione se retourna et vit Ginny et Blaise qui s'en venait accompagnés de leur fils.

- Hermione, comment ça va? demanda la rouquine.

- Très bien et toi?

- Je suis un peu triste de laisser James... il est mon unique enfant.

- Eh bien, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut essayer pour une deuxième, dit Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Marié depuis quatre ans, ils avait préféré consacrer leur temps pour leur unique enfant et leur carrière pour retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Après toutes les épreuves qu'on avait vécu, c'était compréhensible.

- Ron! s'exclama une voix au loin. Ne répète jamais ça devant Annabelle!

- Bah quoi? dit le concerné.

- Ils sont bien trop jeunes pour entendre parler de... de... de _ça!_

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Un jour, tu devras expliquer à ta fille comment fonctionne la reproduction, Ronald, et je sais que tu veux t'arranger pour que ce soit le plus tard possible.

- Évident! s'exclama celui-ci. Personne ne touchera à ma fille chérie!

S'avançant vers nous, Pansy et Ron nous sourirent. Les deux amoureux avaient préféré en rester à un enfant, spécialement parce Ron avait déjà eu une famille nombreuse et que Pansy avait apprécié sa solitude. Annabelle se dirigea automatiquement vers Scorpius et le petit garçon lui fit un baise-main.

- Drago, ton fils est un vrai gentleman, dit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est un Malefoy, répondit-il simplement.

- Ouais, marmonna Ron, et il est mieux d'ôter ses sales pattes de ma petite fille.

- Weasley, dit le blondinet, je te ferais remarquer que dans quelques années, quand ils seront plus vieux, ils feront plus que des baises-main si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Quoi? s'exclama le rouquin. Évidemment que non! Comment elle pourrait être attiré par ce... ce... ce...

- Ce Malefoy? dit Hermione en souriant.

- Exactement! fit Ron.

- Regardes, Ron, et apprends, dit Ginny.

Tous les adultes dirigèrent leur regard vers les deux enfants. Annabelle était en train de rougir alors que Scorpius la complimentait sur sa beauté.

- Scorpius a un œil sur elle depuis des lustres, Weasley, dit Blaise. Un jour, tu devras bien accepté qu'elle aille plus loin dans leur relation. À moins que tu veuilles qu'un parfois inconnu s'en occupe...

- NON! s'exclama celui-ci.

Les personnes à l'entour se retournèrent d'un bond. Ron devint aussitôt écarlate.

- Bon... euh... où est Harry?

- Ici! s'exclama une voix.

Le frère d'Hermione s'avança avec sa femme Elena et leur fils Albus qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Le jeune garçon rejoins immédiatement les plus jeunes qui étaient en train de chigner sur leur sort.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas y aller! gémit encore une fois Amanda.

- Parce que, dit Drago.

Le train siffla et tout le monde se retourna vers les enfants. Rose et Scorpius devaient bientôt entrer dans le train et les adieux allaient être plus dur que prévus.

- N'oubliez pas d'être polis avec les professeurs et de toujours respecter les règles. Faites vos devoirs, ne chercher pas d'ennuis et...

- Ça va aller, maman, dit Rose. On n'est plus de bébé.

Pendant un moment de silence, les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione.

- Oh! Vous avez tellement grandi!

Elle éclata en sanglot et Drago se précipita vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il fit bien attention de ne pas blesser Megan qui était dans les bras de sa femme.

- Ça va aller, mon ange. On les verra à Noël.

Elle hocha la tête au milieu de ses larmes et se tourna ensuite vers ses enfants. Elle tendit Megan à Drago et alla serrer ses deux enfants dans ses bras.

- Vous allez être sage? demanda-t-elle.

- Toujours, dit Scorpius.

À leur opposé, les autres finissaient leur au revoir pour James. C'est à ce moment qu'Annabelle s'approcha de Scorpius et... l'embrassa sur la joue.

- On se revoit à Noël, dit-elle d'une voix timide.

- Ouais... fit Scorpius, trop bouche-bée pour dire quelque chose d'autre.

Ses joues devinrent écarlates alors qu'ils montaient dans le train.

- On vous écrira toutes les semaines! s'écria Hermione pour couvrir le bruit du train!

Leur enfant leur fit un signe de la main de leur compartiment, et le train siffla. La locomotive se mit lentement en route et disparut au coin des rails. Hermione commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Drago, tenant toujours Megan, lui tendit le bébé pour ensuite serrer les deux jeunes femmes dans ses bras.

- Ma puce, ça va aller...

- En plus, dit Blaise qui les regardait, dans quelques années tes cinq premiers enfants seront à Poudlard en même temps, alors tu devras gérer.

- Une chance que vous avez arrêté, sinon vous auriez vraiment eu votre équipe de quidditch! s'exclama Ron en souriant.

- Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il faisait un concours pour savoir qui était le plus stérile, dit Pansy en observant son propre mari.

- Pour une fois, je dois avouer que tu avais peut-être raison, fit le rouquine.

- J'ai toujours raison, peu importe pour quel motif, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Beurk! s'exclama Daren. Pas devant nous!

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Harry.

- Comme s'il n'avait jamais vu personne s'embrasser.

- C'est dégoûtant, appuya Albus. Quand papa et maman s'embrasse, moi je m'en vais dans ma chambre.

Elena ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

- Vous verrez quand vous serrez plus grand, dit-elle. Votre seule envie sera d'embrasser votre petite-amie.

- Une petite amie? fit Cygnus, dégoûté. Jamais dans cent ans!

- Moi j'aimerais bien que Scorpius devienne mon petit ami... dit Annabelle avec un air innocent.

Ron devint aussitôt rouge et se mit à marmonner contre le fils Malefoy.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Pansy, il va s'en remettre.

- C'est une chance que vous ailliez arrêter la production de joueur de quidditch. Un autre de plus et je devenais malade.

- En parlant de ça... dit Hermione.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Elle rougit avant de jeter un coup à Drago qui la serrait toujours dans ses bras.

- Je suis enceinte.

Bondissant de joie sous les regards désespérés de leurs amis, Drago embrassa passionnément sa femme.

- Je vous le jure... dit Ron au bord du désespoir, ce sont de vraies machines.

Ignorant son commentaire, Drago sourit à Hermione comme à toutes les fois où elle avait été enceinte.

- Je vais encore être papa!

- Ça commence à être une habitude, vieux, dit Blaise.

Le blond s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Je ne m'habituerai quand même jamais au bonheur que ça procure.

Il se mit alors à embrassa la brunette encore plus passionnément.

- Beurk! beurk! commença Cygnus. Papa! C'est dégoûtant!

- Ça veut dire quoi «enceinte»? demanda Amanda.

Drago alla la prendre pour la faire tournoyer.

- Ça veut dire que tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

- J'espère que ça sera une fille, il y a trop de garçons dans la maison, dit Amanda.

- Si tes parents voulaient bien cesser d'avoir des enfants, tu en aurais moins, fit Ginny.

- Arrêtez de parler contre mon futur bébé, dit Hermione. Je suis la seule d'entre nous qui a eu plus qu'un enfant.

- Plus bientôt, dit la rouquine. Je te rappelle que Blaise et moi essayons d'en avoir un deuxième.

- Au final, tu l'auras eu ton équipe de quidditch, dit Ron en se renfrognant.

- Jaloux, Weasley? questionna Drago avec un sourire en coin.

- Pas du tout, je peux t'affirmer qu'avec Pansy j'ai les meilleurs parties de jambe en...

- Ron! s'exclama sa femme. Pas devant les enfants!

- Euh... désolé, chérie.

Drago, détachant son regard de dessus ses amis, s'approcha de sa femme et de Megan.

- On va avoir un autre bébé? demanda-t-il avec un sourire niais.

- Oui, amour, répondit-elle en lui souriant en retour.

- Je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde, dit Drago.

Hermione rigola.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le mentionnes, dit-elle.

- C'est parce que c'est vrai.

Il prit le visage de sa femme en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Même après toutes ses années, souffla-t-il à sa bien-aimée, je continue de me demander comment j'ai pu avoir la chance de te trouver.

- Je t'aime autant qu'au premier jour, dit Hermione.

- Et je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier jour, répondit Drago.

Il recolla alors ses lèvres aux siennes, contemplant la vie magnifique que ce bout de femme lui avait donné. Il avait sept merveilleux enfants dont un à naître, sa Mia éblouissante et aimante, ainsi que des amis avec qui il n'avait pas fini de rigoler.

Alors qu'il regardait Hermione, il se dit que tout était parfait.

Vraiment parfait.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**C'est la fiiinnn :(. J'espère que vous avez aimé, car j'ai travaillé dur sur cet épilogue! Qu'en pensez-vous? Je vous fait un petit résumé:**

_**Hermione et Drago; marié depuis 12 ans; vivent au manoir Malefoy; attendent un enfant; six autres enfants: Scorpius et Rose (onze ans), Daren, Cygnus et Amanda (neuf ans) et Megan (un an).**_

_**Ron et Pansy; marié depuis 11 ans; vivent dans une maison en banlieu; un unique enfant: Annabelle (dix ans).**_

_**Ginny et Blaise; marié depuis 4 ans; vivent dans le manoir Zabini; essai d'avoir un deuxième bébé; un unique enfant: James (onze ans).**_

_**Harry et Elena; ensembles, mais non mariés; vivent dans une maison de campagne; un unique enfant: Albus (neuf ans).**_

**Je me dépêche d'écrire ma nouvelle fiction et je poste le premier chapitre immédiatement... cependant la suite devra attendre la fin de l'écriture!**

.


End file.
